Comhnoir
by darksider82
Summary: Harry finds out something interesting about his paternal family. Funny thing, as do the major three factions. Harry/Akeno
1. Chapter 1

Custodian

Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**I: A rather dedicated introduction part 1**

(From wherever is relevant to a thousand years before HP starts)

Screams! There were so many screams that permeated the air. Screams of terror, anguish, triumph and possibly the most important one, screams of loss. However, the screams were not the only sounds at this battle, there were grunts, groans and gurgles as people fell.

Except, they were not people. Some of them possessed white beautiful swanlike wings whose presence turned their raven winged brethren green with envy and put their batlike winged cousins to flight. Light appeared in the bird-esque winged people's hands and it morphed into spears. The leader of this particular white winged strike force was Uriel, the Flame of God his twelve angelic white wings opened to their fullest. "Repent Azazel, give up your obsession for the female form and Father will take you back."

"Oh Uriel, humanity is such a refreshing change. So fun, so much interest. I can't see why you would not want to leave Sixth Heaven…So no, my friend. I can't come back, there is still so much to see and so much to do." Azazel said with a grin as he formed a light spear and he and his former friend collided in the sky. His ten ink black wings similarly extended.

On the ground a tall and thickset Fallen, dropped one of his angelic opponents and roasted a devil with a blast of sacred lightning. However, he hastily took flight as a tall imposing figure with mane of ginger hair erupted out of a shroud of mist, accompanied by three more people.

Angels both Normal and Fallen bandied together to take on the fresh entrants into the war. The entrant's names were Manannan; Neit; Aife and Cailleach. In other words, the Gaelic Trickster and God of the Dead and Underworld; the God and Goddess of War and the Creator and Destroyer.

For a war that had initially been a three-way war between the forces of Heaven, Grigori and the Underworld it had been hit by several considerable bumps on Earth. The initial fighting had been done in Africa; where the three Factions had begun fighting with the "inferior" gods of Africa.

From Africa, as more Angels fell and Devils were created the fighting began to spread out. Some places fell to the Three Factions quicker than others, some had taken a while and in a few places they had been repulsed all together. Some examples of the quickly falling pantheons were the Pantheons in what would be Africa and the Carribeans; the Lozi people and the Efik people.

Australia, New Zealand and the islands around there are prime examples of preparation. The last place of where the pantheons were fighting was in what would be known as Britain. Where the Pantheons although they hated one another had formed alliances in order to at least make their last memorable.

The first place of known repulsion was in the Landmass that would be known as Europe. Specifically, in what would be Southern Europe in the places that would become part of the Greco-Roman mythology. The Greek Gods of Olympus, whose power had come from being tied to Mount Olympus had been in the midst of what would be known as Titanomachy; the overthrowing of the Titans and replacement with the Olympian Gods. Some Devils who had been fleeing the fighting had taken refuge there, and were working with the hidden Olympians to overthrow their father.

The plan worked, and the moment Zeus had been crowned it had attracted the attention of the Angels and Fallen Angels. However, the Devils had been eradicated as well.

The Pantheons that would make up the Scandanavian Folklore would be another. How it would have been done, no-one knew or did they really care but the Nordic Pantheon especially was able to repel their attackers. The last place of note was Egypt, where Set and Apophis one God of Chaos and One Dragon of Chaos had been fighting it out. Set was no fan of Apophis and chose to be evil to maintain balance as opposed to Apophis who was evil for the sake of it. They joined forces to repel the oncoming invaders and it was at that moment that Set struck him down, took him off at the knees, neck and snapping the spinal cord for good measure. The last thing Set saw before he, "died" was Apophis being sealed by an entity made out of pure white light.

Asia meanwhile had taken up extreme defensive measures. Again, like most Pantheons each one was wary of its neighbours but for unconditional peace, it let in Devil and Fallen mainly for those seeking sanctuary.

Meanwhile back in Ireland, Manannan grinned madly at his killer Lucifer "  
When, my sword, ring and cloak are returned, you angelic homunculi asshats, feel the wrath of the Tuatha de Danann and kiss my ass." With that Manannan mac Lir died.

Aife, grunted as she died "I place all our weapons in the custody of our Custodian Family. Where they may lie until Manannan mac Lir's chosen walks the planet!"

At some point after the annihilation of the Resistance of the Britannia Matter, the God of the Bible sealed away the Two Emperor Dragons: the White Vanishing Dragon Emperor of Supremacy; Albion and had been sealed into an Artefact that would become known as the Divine Dividing and the soon to be known Red Welsh Dragon Emperor of Domination; Y Ddraig Goch or Ddraig and he would be sealed into an Artefact known as the Boosted Gear and the two would battle sealed into two people throughout History.

The White and Red Emperor's conflict was such a threat to the Earth, that The White God, Angels, Fallen and the Devils would band together to contain the warring goliaths. However; again this would not come without grievous costs in this case the loss of the original leaders of the Grigori, the last of the Original Kings of Hell and The White God himself.

However, during Ddraig's sealing a large lump of his flesh was removed and it landed in what would become Wales.

The Britannia Matter, or the annihilation of the native gods and their worshippers happened across the world, as mentioned previously. However, much like the Brettonians final cry, it was not the only one. The weapons of the pantheons that existed before that of the White God quickly became known as Ancient Gears; weapons whose potency might not immediately compare to the Thirteen Artefacts that would become known as the 13 Longinus, of which the most powerful was the Spear of Destiny but some of the Gears; especially Fragarach, would be classed as Psuedo-Longinus. No-one knew if they could kill a god but no-one wanted to really bet on it. Furthermore, most of these artefacts had been locked away and the Hosts of Fallen, Angelic and Legions of Devils wanted to keep it that way.

The White God; was effectively in a coma and would use his last fumes of his considerable powers to create the 'Gear System' where humans would be born with anyone of the many types of Sacred Gear all the way from the skill known as Sword-Birth, to the lowly Draconic Gear; Twice Critical, which would become the most noticeable and reoccurring Draconic Sacred Gear and towards the echelons of the Thirteen. His final gift was to create the First Demi-God, Joshua of Nazareth; Jesus to others. It was Jesus's blood on the that would become the Spear of Destiny that would create the 11, with Ddraig and Albion taking their respective positions as mid-range Longinus.

But that is a generic overview of their overall ranking in the 13. As the old maxim generally said: "It's not what you have, it's how you use it", in terms of Red Dragon Emperor's the wielder who went by the name of Belzard, his skill with the Boosted Gear was so immense that he had struck down two wielders of Divine Dividing, traded blows with the a descendent of Cao-Cao, this one the wielder of the Zenith Tempest and forced him to retreat. Belzard had also fought someone who had possessed all five parts of the Prison Dragon King, momentarily afterwards.

Elsha was another Red Dragon wielder, she was one of the few Empresses that had wielded the might of the Boosted Gear. She had been a very skilled healer and what could be classed as a shield-maiden, she chose not to fight but when she did it was not left to the imagination that she was the Red Dragon Empress.

Furthermore, in Ireland specifically, Egypt and Australia where Devils and Fallen had suffered more extreme casualties, other weapons were formed. They were Sacred Gears of course but could only be described as Anti-Gears, Gears that are designed to counteract Sacred Gears. Thankfully there were only 12 God-Killing Anti-Gears to deal with as the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing balanced each other out.

As for the White God, when he died, he left some very interesting and potent artefacts of his own. When an entity like the White God or God-Of-The-Bible died, it left interesting artefacts; some became well known and some were secreted away and left with very authentic looking replicas. Three of these replicas took the shape of nails; as for the nails themselves, they found themselves inside three hilts of swords belonging to a set of Three Angels above the Archangels; The Three Lord Wardens. The Three Wardens; Love, Faith and Hope had unfortunately died but their swords had been scattered and would end up creating an entire myriad of myths, legends, folktales and the like.

But for now after the sealing of the Dragon Emperor's all three factions effectively went to ground, erasing all the major cases of their existence. Something, similar was done with the surviving pantheons, weakened and battered as they were.

Then came the Youkai, no-one was sure how long they'd been around but due to them keeping out of the fighting except when their territory had been endangered. None of the three factions had found all of their brethren's body parts…yet. Those that were found were later attributed to Legions of Romans who would later disappear in the same place.

The Youkai were far easier to track, wherever ley lines converged into Ley Nexi or a Nexus, one could find Youkai hanging around. Currently there were Nine Youkai Leaders, each one for the Nexi located throughout the world. The leader for each one; forsook their old form and ascended to one of the Nine Tailed Beasts that ruled that particular Nexus. Each of the Nine, were protected by a family of humans and youkai hybrids whose task were to restrain the Leaders should they not sufficiently manipulate the new mantle of power. The only known family at this current point in time were known as the Uzumaki and they were the retained guards of the Kyoto Nexus; of the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine Tailed Fox.

The factions slowly bled into the background, slowly cementing themselves in as creatures of myth and legend. Seldom appearing only to perform a "miracle". It was not until 1300 B.C. as mortals would put it that Angels, Fallen, Devils and Youkai would be cemented into the world. They naturally remained hidden and collided whenever mortals gave them the opportunity, and that was at least 4-5 times every decade or so. It was not until 6th of August 1945 when two Atomic Bombs were dropped on the Japanese Cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki; annihilating every man, woman, child, fallen, angel and devil in the city; the most notable devil families hit were the Astaroth and Abaddon families. The Abaddon family did not recover; whereas the Astaroth family were reduced to a dozen members.

From 1945 onwards, another faction began to appear. They had been around for at least four thousand years but the sect of magicians were a powder keg, spontaneously and constantly exploding. This sect of the supernatural had been now regarded as the "soap opera of the millennia". To the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels watching the magicians scheme, plot, entertain and kill one another was beautiful, they all saw them as a valuable resources…wild cards to manipulate against each sect and against each faction. However, the ones that had the closest eyes on them were the sacred twenty-eight of Britannia; more accurately the House of Potter.

The House Potter, was more than they appeared. It certainly did not help matters that Azazael; the Fallen Archangel of Death and one leader of the Grigori and Governor-General Elect of all the Fallen Angels had saved a few of them and had his own eye on them. As did Zeoticus Gremory, Balthazar Lucifer, Gideon Asmodeus and Lucifer of Hell. The reason they had their eye on this family…they knew and recorded where Ddraig's flesh had landed and it did not help matters that where Ddraig's flesh had landed, was also where the Britannia Matter incident also occurred. So it was very important to keep the Potter family where everyone could see them.

Accidents could happen, couldn't they?


	2. Chapter 2

Custodian

Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**II: A rather dedicated introduction part 2 (Harry Potter Hogwarts Years 1-4)**

The Potter family could only be described as unfortunate. It seemed whenever the Potter family seemed to expand beyond a certain number of generations, i.e. five, major incidents occurred resulting a few surviving. But as of recently decades since the turn of the 20th century they could now be counted on two hands. But by October 31st 1991, they were reduced to one.

(History carries on as normal. October 31st, 1991)

"He's here! Lily, run! I'll hold him off!" Shouted James Potter as the front door of the Potter Hideout Cottage collapsed. A short intense exchange of spells was heard before the distinct thump of his body hit the floor.

What happened next is common place, as are the first eleven years of Harold 'Harry' James Potter's life. Aside from two small factors; one would make itself apparent in his fifth year.

(Time skip to end First Year, July 2002)

Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express as it departed back to London. The year, had been fun…it had been eventful. But despite all of that he had found himself being heaped on with expectations. Expectations from people who knew his parents, people who expected him to be as good as…no BETTER than his parents. Yet, no-one had explained to him why, they expected such things from him. They had merely told him 'Father was amazing at Transfiguration and Flying and your Mother was a Charms genius'. Yet he found that he was struggling with them.

Yet, he had confronted a member of staff who had tried to kill him! Possessed by the same man that had tried to kill him, eleven years ago! Harry had reduced him to dust and ash, yet no-one investigated…Just what was this world he had gotten himself into?

Furthermore, he felt that no-one would listen to him. Due, to his time at the Dursley's and the lack of authoritative help Harry decided then and there that if the Hogwarts Staff would not help him or listen to him, he would leave.

But, did he want to leave the world that his parents had been part of?

As he headed back to his torture of his relatives, his arms twanged and faintly, ever so faintly and for a fleeting moment shifted to a shade of red.

(Time skip to Second Year, December 2002)

Harry was hating this year. It had barely begun but yet he was already hating it. First of all, he had been locked in his room due to a House-Elf and then his friends and performed a jailbreak which had resulted in his Uncle nearly breaking his back, as he fell out of the window whilst grabbing his (Harry's) leg as Ron, Fred and George had pulled him into a flying car. Then, there had been the fight in Flourish and Blotts with the unwanted press conference with Gilderoy Lockheart…who Harry was sure was a paedophile or a pervert. Then he had been blocked from Platform 93/4 which resulted in them flying and almost dying due to a tree.

Furthermore, Harry's attitude towards Lockheart was becoming more and more savage. Not only was Harry, sure the man was paedophile, but he was also a fraud. Now, if no-one would listen as he had heard at least five people report to McGonagall but nothing had been done.

Harry collapsed on his bed; he had feigned a stomach bug in Defence Against the Dark Arts and had gone back to his dormitory. It was October, he had been dutifully attending the lessons and had found himself wanting. No-where in any of the books did it contain any spells that Lockhart had said he had used. Harry had quickly resolved this by self-tutoring himself and it had led to the events of last night.

Just last night had been the Duelling Club and everyone had rejected him for speaking Parseltongue; the language of the Snakes. _"Childe of Mine, what plaguest thou mind with such vile thoughts?" _

Harry sat up right "Who are you?" In his mind, he heard the sound of grinding earth or teeth. _"Friend. I am a true to thee. Get strong my friend, Thou shall accomplish great things."_

"HARRY!" Harry sat up to find Neville standing over him. "McGonagall is in the Common Room…She's annoyed."

True to his word the stern Transfiguration Mistress was standing in the middle of the Common Room. "Mr. Potter, I trust your stomach ailment has been treated? Speaking of which, Madame Pompfrey has informed me that a certain group of my Gryffindors all seem to be suffering from identical ailments of stomach problems, migraines and several others. Now that in itself is not surprising but rather they all seem to occurring around Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lockheart was most concerned Mr. Potter that you were not attending his lessons and has asked me to give you a detention with him. Unless you have a valid reason."

Harry sighed and pulled out the Hogwarts Rulebook "In here chapters five and six revolve around teaching standard and student satisfaction correct?"

McGonagall nodded, she knew the rulebook more or less by heart having had James Potter and his friends in her office for one infraction or another at least three times a week. "A student may elect to self-study, if given approval by Head of House and the Head of Magical Educational Standards Committee. I applied, the references I gave were exerts from Lockheart's books and my recently grade homework from him and compared it to some of the investigative studies that I've done shirking his lesson Professor. They've given me the okay."

McGonagall bristled "But you should have…"

"Let's take this outside. I do not want any more rumours or slander being bandied around about me than anymore then I have to." Harry replied calmly.

They were out in the corridor "I don't trust you Professor. I came to you about the Philosopher's Stone last year and I ended up in the Hospital Wing trying to prevent from falling into the wrong hands. This year, no-one has intervened unless it is blindingly obvious of the name calling etc."

The facts, no emotions in Harry's voice staggered McGonagall. She nodded once "I accept that. Lockheart will want you to do his detention."

Harry shook his head "Nope. If I'm saddled with Lockheart…I'll walk. Professor, I've been in the Magical World for 1 year, I can already tell that You Need/Want Me More Than I Want/Need You. Anything else?"

"That's all Mr. Potter, although I will be expecting nothing but your best in the independent study." McGonagall said.

That was the matter dropped.

(Timeskip- Basilisk)

Harry rolled to the side as he unleashed a salvo of jinxes and hexes. The listing of the spells were listed as Third Year and commonly known for animal handling. They were meant to be reading the theory into varying classes of jinxes and hexes. There had been some examples in A Guide to Self-Protection; which whilst being rather dry in contents did have a few spells.

Harry grinned, every month he sent the results of his self-study to the Committee and received at his lowest point an Exceeds Expectations. His other Grades had made a rapid increase and he could, be expected to be averaging a high Exceeds Expectations by the end of Second Year.

The Basilisk had thrown everything out of the window. Ron, had become less a best friend and more of a good friend. The youngest male Weasley, had not anticipated Harry's desire to do well to increase so much. The pair still played Chess and Quidditch but Ron was rather happy to be lazy and slide through life, almost unconcerned and almost as if there were another set of rules that just applied to him.

Meanwhile, his eyes turned to Ginny's form and his memory flickered to Hermione, still like stone and only just about alive…This had to go, that shadow of Tom Marvolo Riddle becoming subtly but definitely more solid. Harry panted, everything he had done was for nothing and soon the man who murdered his parents would be back in the flesh. He could not let that happen.

Then out of the corner of his eyes, a plume of fire materialised. "So this is what Dumbledore sends his defender…A songbird with a hat? Let us see how the famous Harry Potter with these items fair against the Powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir to Salazar Slytherin."

"_Now would be a good time for thou to use mine power, if thou request it." _Rumbled the voice.

"_Would be nice…Any incantation? Words?"_

The voice rumbled in what could only be described as laughter _"Aye, thou need to say Accelerate."_

Harry shrugged "Accelerate!" Nothing happened. _"Imagine putting on a gauntlet or a glove?"_

This time a rustic red with jade green embedded jewelled gauntlet materialised into existence _"The Sacred Gear; Acceleration Gear. It is half the strength of the 13__th__ Longinus Boosted Gear, but does the same thing."_

"_Increases power? Longinus? Half a Longinus? I'm going to need more than that… I can do this." _Harry thought as he felt himself beginning to speed up.

Harry dived for the hat, which the bird hastily remembered to be Fawkes hurled the hat through the air. _"CATCH!" _Harry raised the Accelerant Gear and metal clanged against metal it was a sword! "ACCELERATE!" He screamed and he remembered nothing else.

What happened next, Harry had no clue. He didn't remember Fawkes plucking out the Basilisk eyes, nor him stabbing the Basilisk with the sword. He didn't remember stepping into the cavernous mouth of the King of Serpents and getting one fang in the shoulder, one in the hip and one in the arm.

He vaguely remembered falling and rolling to the foot of the diary, the fangs freeing themselves from his body. "Here lies Harry Potter, defeated and broken underneath Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You only have about a minute to live."

Harry, looked at Fawkes who had wandered over and had without being noticed, dripped tears into his puncture wounds…Except they weren't wounds any longer…by Merlin it hurt though. Iodine in wounds had NOTHING on this. "Of course! Phoenix tears have healing and regeneration powers!" Tom stepped backwards, Harry lunged forwards, a fang in hand and he slammed it down into the diary.

Tom keeled over as if he had been stabbed in the gut and a ray of light appeared. The more Harry stabbed, the more the ink gushed out and the more holes appeared. With an anguished scream, Tom vanished. However, as he did so a greenish tinge of energy launched off his fading spectral outline. Harry found himself suspended in mid-air like a marionette with the sensation of someone trying to split his head open. Through one eye, in the energy he faintly saw a pair of skeletal hands and something inaudible. _"Accelerate? What was that? What was said?"_

"_Thy name is not Accelerate…Thy name is Ddraig. As for the sensation that was Death and as for what was said 'Got you, you little shite. Thanks kid.'" _Harry nodded and realised his whole body was racked with pain. Death had apparently after extracting something from him had unceremoniously dropped him on the floor.

Then with assurances to Ginny and her help and the use of the Sword of Gryffindor as particularly odd crutch they hobbled through the tunnel and with Fawkes help, they appeared in Dumbledore's office.

Harry collapsed in a chair and thankfully, the recently re-instated Headmaster seemed content to allow Harry to compose himself. Soon enough the Weasley's left "Headmaster, what I want to say is hard to explain…"

Dumbledore nodded "Have you heard of a Pensieve?" Seeing a hung head "It's an object best used to view things from another point of view." Harry, showed Dumbledore the memory and after the viewing the Headmaster was shaken, visibly shaken. The trademark twinkle gone from his eyes. In his place was the wizard that Voldemort had feared and the same man who had fought Grindlewald at the height of his colossal and borrowed powers and prevailed.

"Mr. Potter, this memory you have shown me has revealed some very unfortunate signs and portents. Next year, I will endeavour to get the best teachers for everyone. Dark times are ahead."

"Professor, do you know anyone who can teach me how to use a sword and defend myself without the usage of a wand?" Harry asked and the Headmaster nodded.

That Summer had been eventful, the Headmaster had managed to provide him with a room at the Leaky Cauldron from the weekend of the first week of the Summer Holidays. He had tutors from 7 in the morning until 9am and from 4pm until 6pm. These instructors helped to cultivate his skill in swordplay and taught him the theory for more complex magics.

(Time skip 3rd year- Where Remus goes Wolfish)

"Maximus Stupefy!" The portly, greying rattish man of Peter Pettigrew collapsed unconscious.

"Right, bind him tighter than Guy Fawkes on the rack." Sirius said, half deranged and half utterly lucid.

"You know about Guy Fawkes?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Harry's mother had me study mundane subjects if I was ever going to become Godfather. My God; the mundane population are utterly brutal. Anyway, Harry do you want to live with me once I've got my name cleared?"

"You don't even have to ask."

However, as everything goes it all went pear-shaped nearly. They had completely forgotten it was the full moon and Remus had not taken his potion. Suddenly, the Trio were trapped with an unconscious Peter Pettigrew, an awakening Severus Snape who had been knocked out earlier by the conjoined force of four consecutive Expelliarmus charms and Sirius Black who was already shifting into his Animagus form.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley grab Pettigrew and run." Ordered the sour faced Potions Master as he turned on the adult forms of childhood nemesis, all grudges set aside. Right now he needed the students and the villain safe, as much as he despised Sirius for his stunt all those years ago, he deserved a trial.

"Acc…" The word had barely formed when the gauntlet erupted, Harry grabbed Pettigrew, chucked him over his shoulder and grabbed Ron. "Accelerate, accelerate, accelerate, accelerate! Hermione run." With that Harry began to less run more move. He had Ron and Pettigrew in the foyer of Hogwarts when he heard a shrill scream.

"_Thou might want to do something." Ddraig rumbled in his head. _The pair had begun to talk over the Summer, and Harry eager for information on who he was took to the ancient dragon like a starving fool, eager for food or eager for information.

"Roar for me, dragon of my blood. Roar for me, dragon in my heart. Roar for me, DRAGON OF MY FLESH! _RED DRAGON OVER-ACCELERATE!_" The Gauntlet began disintegrate, stretch and slowly crawl its way over his body as he charged back down the lawn for Hermione.

Good news, Harry managed to get his armoured shoulder into his Werewolf Professor's gut and moved him away from Hermione. Professor Snape, who had been unsuccessfully trying to get the werewolf's attention grabbed Hermione and with a faint flicker of a blue aura effortlessly dragged her away.

The bad news was Lupin's claws caught Harry's forearm, just as it was armouring. It wasn't a bite, but it was going to be interesting to say the least.

Lupin left at the end of that year.

However, due to Pettigrew being captured and the Minister for Magic stared down the wands of Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall and several Aurors he had brought with him for a publicity stunt of capturing the notorious criminal was forced to exonerate the man. Harry was quickly released into Sirius's custody.

Sirius had picked Harry up at the end of the Year and took them to his family house, where they sat down and then Harry, who had bottled everything up revealed everything. It was like a dam had been released, Harry included his treatment at the Dursleys, meeting Hagrid, the ordeal of his first two years at Hogwarts and the fact no-one seemed to care about what he wanted. He divulged everything to his Godfather as they were sitting down for a meal of Pizza and Butterbeer.

"Well, it's quite simple Harry…Your parents wanted me to look out for you. Granted, I've done a pretty shit job so far and I can tell that aside from lack of self-confidence and parental love and affection you've turned into a decent young man. DO YOU want to go back to Hogwarts? If yes, I can talk to the Headmaster. If not, well there are tutors who would literally GIVE YOU an arm and a leg to teach you."

Harry looked at him "I'd like that."

Dumbledore was admittedly disappointed in Harry's withdrawal. The second one was Hermione, who once Sirius had heard about her brains and intelligence and the one who kept Harry alive to his destination, rapidly joined them.

Sirius upon his freedom had quickly taken control of both the Potter and Black fortunes and began to invest them. It appeared he had signed up to some mundane business journals and after speeding through the out of date ones. He quickly began to invest quickly and heavily; he invested in solid commodities mainly housing, cars, oils and the like and had a decent amount invested in stocks, which were remaining steady or slowly increasing.

The tutors were intense. Harry and Hermione, studied from 8am to nearly 5-6pm with three subjects a day. It was arguably the best Summer the duo had, in Harry's case best ever. Unwilling to let his Pawn slide further from his grasp than he already had, Dumbledore had slyly entered Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire and had under Sirius's supervision signed a contract with Harry that basically dragged Harry back to Hogwarts until his OWL Year at the latest.

Harry had snarled in distaste when he had found himself being summoned to Hogwarts. The tournament had proved to be a bit of a challenge, but with the tutoring he had received over the holidays and up to being summoned.

Thankfully in the contract, Sirius had slipped several clauses which basically meant Harry would have to eat and sleep at Hogwarts but his tutoring would remain the same.

(Time Jump Fourth Year in the Graveyard)

Harry, dived over a headstone as a particularly strong spell collided with it and promptly began to devour it. Harry had shaken his head, someone had set him up! He had a feeling he knew who but had no proof.

Due to that, Cedric was dead. Voldemort had his body back and now the pair were locked in a duel to the death. Harry grinned, one of the spells he learnt had been a camouflage spell so he had activated his sacred gear, and promptly concealed it's existence. Over the Summer, aside from training in spells and in swordsmanship, he had also done a lot of self-study into training with Ddraig.

He could now safely manifest Accelerate, in it's second form also known 'Second Liberation' on a whim and accelerate his body, spells and overall general power comfortably by twenty times. Ddraig had also explained that anything over ten times, they could convert it into a 'Dragon Blast' which resulted in a very, very bad day for the designated target or group of people. Especially when Harry utilised a fire based dragon blast. Harry retaliated with set of bludgeoners and blasting curses, which were either deflected or absorbed by Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, it looks like you can fight…Show me your power! Show me that you're a worthy opponent despite being a child!"

"_Ddraig? Any ideas?" _Harry thought as he began transferring power into his gauntlet.

"_One…It is called Red Dragon Scale Mail…Our foe is most taxing." _

Harry snarled and levelled his left arm "**DRACO INFERNIS DRAGON SHOT!" **Voldemort chuckled, but his face became one of fear as suddenly immense heat and what could only be described as a condensed beam of fire sped towards him. Puncturing, glassifying or in some cases cauterising and pycroclasting anyone in its path. Unfortunately, Nagini was one of these victims.

Harry smirked **"RED DRAGON! BALANCE…BREAK! SCALE MAIL!" **Voldemort could only stare in momentary shock as armour materialised out of nowhere. _"We've got at most ten seconds in this form…Grab your comrade and let us be away." _Harry didn't need telling twice, another dragon shot with this one being a Reducto based one inadvertently removing a Yaxley and a maiming Lucius Malfoy.

"I am really beginning to hate this world. Hopefully this Summer, I can actually learn more about being a Potter." Harry muttered as he vanished in a swirl of colour.

It would an interesting discovery to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

Custodian

Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**III: A rather dedicated introduction part 3 (Harry Potter Year 5)**

(Summer before 5th Year)

Harry sat in the Black Library, up to his knees in books. The table had been extended and widened and using a set of tiered bookstands, several very heavy and ancient tomes of the Potter family sat in front of him. There were three reoccurring words: Bandrui, Tuatha de Danann and Comhnoir. There was also a reference to something known as the Britannia Matter.

"Ddraig? You know anything about this Britannia Matter? What is a Comhnoir? What are the Bandrui and the Tuatha de Danann?"

"_The Britannia Matter, is a reference back to the initial war. A Comhnoir, I believe is Irish Gaelic for Guardian or Custodian. Bandrui are…druids of a kind who follow the Gods of Ire and Scotland whom are collectively known as the Tuatha de Danann. Why?"_

Harry's eyes widened "What war, Ddraig? What were my family mixed up in? Is that the reason why throughout history whenever my family has a large group of us; misfortune comes to us?"

Ddraig sighed _"Okay…I'm a talking gauntlet that can morph into a suit of armour right. Anyway, I am a fragment of a much larger entity known as the Red Dragon Emperor, you might be familiar with the title 'Welsh Dragon' or even 'Y Ddraig Goch'? Yes, I'm the Red Dragon of Wales. Anyway, my father if you could call him that is the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination. He and my…Uncle, you could say is Gwiber or the White Dragon Emperor or even the Vanishing Dragon…Their power is immense and so destructive to the point when we were fighting near, this planet; the Angelic Host of Heaven, the Fallen Legion and the 72 Devil Pillars who were fighting each other and the native pantheons of Earth…They all joined forces and with great loss on their part sealed Father and Albion away, during the fight I was born and hid in what is now Wales. So yes, my friend, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils exist as did other pantheons…Basically the Britannia Matter were the five or six pantheons of Britain banding together to give all three factions a proper good kicking. They lost, but they didn't go quietly. Anyway, they made a family the Custodian or Guardian of the armoury, yours. You, Hadrian son of James possess and wield a veritable arsenal of artefacts known as Ancient Gears designed to kickass, take names and generally fuck with the new religions."_

Harry closed the books with a thud "You're going to have to go into more detail about these Gears…I take it you yourself are a powerful one?"

"_Somewhat…I'm not as powerful as the 13…think of them as like the Unforgivable Curses. No where near as powerful as them, but I'm not a pushover. I am still gaining power, but in the future, I could contend with the 13."_

"I'm going to need to step up my training?" All he got in reply was an ominous chuckle.Harry sighed his training had kicked up a gear. After receiving a summons in an attempt to guilt trip Harry into falling into Dumbledore's thumb again. This would have meant Harry ran into an unfortunate encounter with Delores Umbridge which would have escalated further throughout his fifth year.

However, due to Sirius's intervention and him catching Harry reading through some of the darker tomes in the Black Library.

(Flashback)

"Why are you reading this?" Sirius asked out of curiosity and slight worry.

"Something that's been annoying me since Second Year."

"When the…"

"Aye."

"What does the Ancient Dragon have to say on the matter?" Sirius, Remus and Hermione were the only ones who knew about the Gauntlet that resided in Harry's arm.

"Said they're something known as a Phylactery. Never heard of the term…"

Sirius paled "It's also known as Horcrux…One moment." With that Sirius vanished into the labyrinth of the Black Library, there was cursing and swearing and a colossal crash. Sirius eventually returned, Hermione had come clattering into the Library, she had been in an Arithmancy study when she heard the crashes and a concerned Arithmancy Teacher followed as well.

"Found it…Funny, it's literally labelled 'Arts Most Foul', I can see why. Anyway, Horcruxes in essence give off a weird signal and taint. No matter what is used organic or inorganic objects they are never the same. However, using a former or current container for a Horcrux, using a clever little bit of Runes, Arithmancy, a ritual or two; someone, Us, can divine and theoretically track down Horcruxes."

"We have a contract, Mr. Black. Whatever happens in this contract is confidential, but I will say that I am interested in tracking down these Horcruxes." The Lecturer said.

(End Flashback)

The rest of the summer, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and the Tutors much to Dumbledore's disappointment and chagrin despite Sirius allowing Dumbledore to host his Resistance at the Black Family home; the Head of the House had put his foot down about any sort of cleaning out of the books.

They realised that Harry and the Diary had both been Horcruxes, and with a simple triangulation equation with two parts being former Horcruxes, the remaining five horcruxes pinged up. The distance between them distorted the shape of the object: An ornate Locket was here in the Black House; a Chalice in the Lestrange Vault; a Diadem somewhere and a Ring.

"DOBBY! KREACHER!" The two House Elves appeared in a small pile of blurred and flailing body parts. Eventually the two had orders to scour the house to find a golden ornate locket. It was returned and in a flash of emerald green light and a deafening shriek, which caught several people in the Order off guard.

"Sirius, my boy…" Called Dumbledore as he walked out of the dining room, his orange and turquoise butterfly robes a flutter.

"Horcrux, Professor Dumbledore. He created Horcruxes." The only saving grace was that Snape was not present at the meeting; as Dumbledore's eyes hardened.

"Sirius, I forbid you…"

Harry reacted his wand was in hand and as Dumbledore drew his wand Harry was already casting, Sirius was also drawing his wand in the process. Harry's disarming charm took the wand clean out of his Headmaster's hand, it bounced off the wall and landed squarely in his hand. Suddenly a warmth flooded through him. "I see, this explains much…" Dumbledore said, his eyes now brightening slightly "…My friends, colleagues both new and old; those who remember the previous war and those who have joined this one for whatever reason with this unforeseen change in circumstance I have a new plan. It pains this old heart of mine but we can allow no quarter; alive is the main objective. Those who have knowledge of the more interesting arts of magic please remain here, everyone else keep an eye and ear open for a sympathetic listener who might assist us either openly or from the shadows." With that he twirled on his heel and left; he had a meeting to have and with some old friends.

Moody grinned "Now we're getting somewhere…Now then, Black…what's this about Horcruxes?"

Sirius explained and the tension that gathered in the few remaining veterans nodded. They had a game plan, they had information and were now going to enact it. For the cup in the Lestrange Vault, kill the Lestrange Brothers, Sirius dissolves Bellatrix's marriage and he claims ownership.

Dumbledore appeared with a soft pop, since Voldemort's fall he had been investigating and re-visiting his past and some of the more darker paths of magic. All in the attempt of trying to unpuzzle the puzzle that was now a construct of Tom Riddle. Dumbledore scoffed to himself as he appeared near the Gaunt Family shack…How such a noble family had fallen so low baffled Dumbledore.

He wasn't as good or noble as everyone thought he was. He, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a flawed, ideological, idiosyncratic pacifist; one who held power for change but did nothing to do so. It was true, he could see the writing on the wall the pureblood supremacy was no longer a fact it was a rapidly fading dream. In his time at Hogwarts, it was slightly evident with one Hector Granger not a wizard known for his combat skills but recognised for his bushy brown hair almost prodigious skill in potions and a possessor of a much sharper wit. Something that was blatantly obvious in his descendent Hermione Granger.

As he reigned as a teacher and then Headmaster over Hogwarts, he watched as more and more half-bloods and muggleborns reach into the upper percentages of overall academic success. Most of the scarce new developments were actually done by Muggleborns and Halfbloods, however they had been shunned and shut down by proud, zealotry and bigotry of the still overruling Purebloods.

He brought the wards down with ease; before he had been forced to take on the Headship of the Dumbledore Family, he wanted to be a Rune Warder. He had wanted to be many things, and desired even more, but for now he wanted to be known for something…something great! Something noble. As he brought the wards down, he activated a seal. A bright green circle with a unique sigil appeared, soon enough a tall, green haired, blue eyed impeccably dressed young man appeared; the only evidence of him not being human aside from the fact he came out of the ground and he possessed a set of batlike wings.

"Albus."

"Maou Adjuka, the time has come for me to use the last of the seven favours as agreed upon."

Adjuka Beelzebub, formerly Adjuka Astaroth one former aces of the Anti-Satan Faction and contender for the Heirship of the Astaroth family before being nominated to Satan Beelzebub nodded. He had been very young when he and his three best friends Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas or rather two best friends and the girl and later woman he had a crush on had participated in what was known as the 'Hellish Revolution' which resulted in the downfall of five of the 72 Pillar Families with 31 of the Families being annihilated in the Three Faction War that had robbed the Devils of their four leaders the original Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus and Leviathan. They, the four young aces, had forsaken all family names and inheritances and took up the mantles of the Four Satans respectively. It had been a close call between Ajuka and Sirzechs for the mantle of Lucifer in terms of power but in terms of charming and motivating the people Sirzechs was definitely the superior one of them. Adjuka grinned, he wouldn't have become a Satan if wasn't for Sirzechs.

"Aye, Albus it has. What is it?"

"Ways to track, divine, find and destroy Horcruxes and ways to leave a lasting legacy."

Adjuka nodded "Horcruxes, give me two days and I'll have something for you. Although, it will take a chunk of your life force or energy from a Sacred Gear…Shall we? As for your legacy, You're Headmaster of a School of Magic that is part of a much larger overarching agreement of neutrality, it is supposed to be the Premier School at that. You want to be remembered, do something about it. I got up and fought for a new leadership in Hell, now look at me, and now I'm one of the four Maou."

Dumbledore and the Satan King entered the wards; rather the Devil King casually brought the wards down and Dumbledore watched in amazement. Ajuka calmly opened the floor and removed the cursed ring box and the rings on it, they to saw the skeletal hands _"Give this to the Lion's Strongest and the Accelerant Dragon Emperor."_ Stated the voice, with what could only be described as a thick Irish accent.

Ajuka nodded "That's the Horcrux found and destroyed, my Queen will be by in two days with a ritual to find and destroy the other Horcruxes." With that Ajuka vanished as quickly as he had arrived. Dumbledore stood in the shadows of the Gaunt Shack, holding the ring that as he looked at it resembled the resurrection stone from the Fairy Tale 'The Deathly Hallows'.

"Harry, what are you hiding from me?"

Ajuka was good to his word and two days later, Dumbledore had a ritual to deal with the Horcruxes. It as Dumbledore painstakingly read the instructions better than he had ever hoped for; not only did it identify, find and destroy Horcruxes. It appeared to have a summoning component.

Dumbledore looked at it, he knew that this was going to take a lot of his remaining lifeforce or even potentially kill him. With the assistance of Fawkes he appeared back in Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore, for once divulged everything bar the knowledge of Devils. As he finished, he was about to say he was about to do it when several voices spoke, including Harry and Sirius.

There was smoke, fire, sweat and tears with a finale of explosions the horcruxes had been summoned and destroyed. As for Dumbledore, he was okay slightly shaken and looking slightly tired but then again as were Harry and Sirius. Although the raven-haired teen had a rustic looking gauntlet on 'Dragon Emperor', Dumbledore thought as he retrieved the Ring. "Harry, something tells me that you're going to need this in the future." Dumbledore didn't know how true that was.

The rest of the Summer flew by too quickly. Soon enough Harry and crew were heading back to Hogwarts. It turned out to be a grind, Fudge being a Fudge had managed to put one of his lackeys into the Defence Against the Dark Arts position.

(Time jump, OWLS)

Fifth year had been a bitch. Another shitty DADA Teacher with an axe to grind. Harry and Hermione, were definitely regretting the acceptance letters to enter Hogwarts. This time the Toad that had been there DADA Professor was in the firm belief that spells could be done on the first time. It wasn't until the bitch had tried to kill Professor McGonagall did chaos break loose.

It was quite literally wars in the halls. Slytherins chucked spells at whomever, but were quite unprepared for the vicious returns of spell fire. On more than one occasion, Professor Snape had been found stunned in the Hallways as Harry and whichever Slytherin was causing trouble had their throwdown. Harry, quickly demonstrated that he was tired of being pushed around with no help from the Professors and had on more than occasion sent his target and two of his minions to the Hospital Wing.

Funnily enough the Teacher that stepped up to the plate was Flitwick. He had on several occasions walked into several of these corridor duels and handed out disarming, binding and stunning charms like they were lemon drops. Thankfully, this only lasted a fortnight as McGonagall strode in and laid down the law and punished the entire school as a collective. Umbridge had been found in dire conditions in the Forbidden Forest and was now having intensive psychiatric help.

Things came to a messy conclusion when Harry had a spine chilling sensation that Sirius was trapped at the Ministry of Magic.

(Time Jump to the Ministry Fight)

That had been a ruse, and now Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna had been in a fight for their lives when the Order of the Phoenix descended into the Department of Mysteries.

Harry managed to deflect Sirius away from the Veil and in the midst of the confusion sent a barrage of a bone breakers in a tight grouping towards Bellatrix. She dodged one, shielded another but the third, forth and fifth connected. Two into the ribcage and the last one connected solidly with her skull. There was a momentary pause as everyone saw Bellatrix Lestrange fall, skull cracked open.

Moody grinned and with two redactors and three slicing hexes dispatched the last two males of the Lestrange House. That was one set of dogs dealt with; Moody grinned. He had been desiring to take chunks out of those three for ages, they had killed three of his friends from his time as an Auror… well that was Rabastan for one. Rudolphus, he wanted for the near sexual assault and aggravated assault against his great-great-niece Alice Longbottom nee Moody and didn't forget his own Godson Franklin 'Frank' Longbottom.

Across the Chamber, Neville and Ron with assistance from Lupin and Tonks and successfully taken out Nott, Avery the Second and Ron had managed to somehow with some definite dodgy transfiguration created a beaters special; a beaters bat with a nail in it, instead of a nail it contained glass from the Brain department where Mulciber was hit with one by Luna and Neville had banished a table at him.

However, things were not without consequences. Harry snarled and charged after Antonin Dolohov, a notorious Death Eater known predominately as a Slicer, an archaic term for sorcerers and sorceresses with a intense and intimate skill with cutting spells. Unfortunately, Slicers tended to run in families and none were as profound as the House of Dolohov. Not British Nobility originally but this branch of House Dolohov had moved to Britain shortly after the Black Plague had hit. Jack the Ripper was alleged to have been a bastard squib of House Dolohov. Arthur Weasley, who had previously been bitten by Nagini a few months ago but had been saved by Harry who had received a vision from Ddraig managed to in the nick of time save him.

Arthur, exited the fire place in the Atrium to see Dolohov making a run for the fireplace. Only for the thirty-five fireplaces to erupt in emerald green flames as Aurors, Hitwizards, Death Eaters and various others appearing out of them. However, a convulsion of shadows, mist and smoke appeared in a small circle of ethereal light as Voldemort appeared in the centre of the Atrium, and accompanied by what appeared to be a half-transformed werewolf. That half-transformed werewolf was Fenrir Greyback.

Arthur sighed, he looked around as the battle sparked again around him. He spied the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killing with indiscriminate ease and Greyback making a mess of people. He casually transfigured a recruit into a matchbox as he headed towards the Dark Lord. His memories of his training as a Hitwizard and then an Unspeakable coming to the fore "Let's make this count." He murmured, his magic pulsed, his wand sparked and a torrent of spells surged forth.

Death Eaters and Death Eater sympathizers fell on all sides. Some bound, upside down, others wrapped up in the floor of the Atrium and some dead. Dolohov moved to escape effortlessly cutting down three night-staff as if it was like breathing; considering the Norwegian pureblood had cracked a grin it probably was. Arthur however, smirked coldly "Terrae ad devorandum." (Devouring Earth or rather Earth Devouring) Everyone stopped as the spell rocked the Atrium.

Voldemort turned, his red lamplight eyes in his gaunt nose less face widened. He visibly hurled himself to one side with speed and grace that a man in his late sixties should not have had. He watched as the earth part, form two major walls and then slammed together as if the earth had made a mouth and devoured Dolohov and a batch of his new recruits. Furthermore, he was surprised as a set of extremely dangerous bone breakers came his way. "Arthur Weassssley…it seems you possssesss a backbone like your parentsss…It issss foolish for you to duel me."

"I know. But at least I can die knowing I've done my bit, furthermore I can die knowing I killed the motherfucker that killed my in-laws. At least I can show my…Argentum palmis caedebat." (Silver Hand Slap) Voldemort watched with savage glee as Fenrir Greyback had tried to sneak up on the Weasley Patriarch only to be slapped backwards by a silver hand. "I'm going to leave you with a few scars Voldemort. I'm scared of what you can do, but not you. You…you're just one person."

The duel was fast, electrifying but ultimately as Arthur had foreseen ended in Voldemort's favour. Voldemort looked at his opponent and at his forearm, several cuts had managed to pierce his skin. Voldemort casually waved his hand over them and upon them had the initials of 'AW'. "Arthur Weassley, you fought well and thus Lord Voldemort shall reward you Avada Kedavra…with a quick death."

Arthur Weasley fell to the floor like a marionette "ACCELERATION!" Thundered Harry, having literally barged through a Death Eater in hot persuit of Dolohov. He arrived in time to see Arthur, fall. Said Death Eater, unfortunately ended up with a broken spine and untreated concussion causing him to die when he slammed into the ostentatious and gaudy 'Might is Right' statue.

The ring appeared on his hand, he felt a mantle settle on his shoulder and the wand he won off Dumbledore and his wand of Five Years landed in his hands when the wand transformed. _"You, laddeh are teh livin' avatar of teh Tuatha De Danann, don't worreh tis trap been a millennia in teh waiting and teh making. Cannae wait teh see yeh, Son of Peverell; Blood of teh Heavenly Red Dragon Emperor kick some serious ass and take teh names as well. Now kill this sunuva bitch."_

Harry grunted and the wand in his left hand transformed into an old iron longsword; wicked, gnarled and carried a razor-edge with old Celtic runes engraved on the side. Voldemort's eyes widened, he had studied Ancient Runes and had perused the books about the Weapons of Britannia and to think his nemesis was wielding possibly the strongest of them all. It was also classed as an equivalent to an artefact known as an 'Upper Longinus'. Voldemort had shuddered, he feared what a Longinus could do. Again he hadn't expected this.

Harry grabbed the sword and his left hand was encased in a dull red draconic gauntlet "Level 1 Acceleration. Level 2 Acceleration: Second Liberation!" There was a rush of energy and Harry's right hand was also clad in an identical gauntlet. "Neither can live whilst the other survives, Tom. For the sake of the shitty future of this shitty world we call home let us end this. ACCELERATE! **ACCELERATE!" **

Harry moved although it was more of a fade from visibility due to sheer speed. Unfortunately for Harry, Voldemort survived the initial onslaught had it not been for Fenrir Greyback. Greyback's claws sliced deep into Harry's arms just above the gauntlets and his great misshapen mutated werewolf skull with his razor sharp teeth bit cleanly into Harry's collarbone. _"Partner, that bite and that scratch are going to put us out of action soon…Unless we initiate the Overcharge."_

"_Over charge?"_

"_I manifest at the cost of your lifeforce."_

"_Got nothing else let's go."_

"_**I, Who shall awaken am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of Domination from God. I laugh at the "Limit" and "Infinite" and I grieve at the Dream. I SHALL BECOME THE RUSTIC DRAGON OF ACCELERATION AND I SHALL RACE YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF RUSTIC PURGATORY!" **_The two voices said. "OVERCHARGE! BOOST!" Harry shouted, however it didn't seem much like him to the rapidly gathering crowd of scared but transfixed Wizards.

Harry's body rapidly increased in size, stretching the skin to the point he looked like an extremely muscled scarecrow. The gauntlets let of the stench of smoke and steam and fused themselves to the forearms and took on the appearance of a dracowolf; a long extinct creature that inhabited what it is now Australia and a few parts of Wales. The Australian one tended to resemble a lean Clydesdale war horse and the Welsh one resembled something close to the size of a Shire. Harry's arms resembled the Welsh Dracowolf with his feet taking on the shape of the Australian. His body sprouted with hair and his face became the face of a werewolf. However all of it was soon encased in armour. "OVERCHARGE BREAKER OF BALANCE! OVERCHARGE DRIVE SCALE MAIL!"

"OVERCHARGE DRIVE SCALE MAIL PROMOTION: BISHOP! OVERCHARGE THUNDEROUS DISCHARGE!" The multitude of voices reverberated around the atrium before the monstrous being Harry had become exploded in an orb of orange light, as it receded a black petrified form of Greyback, fangs still embedded in Harry's collarbone was all that remained. There was a gust of wind and Greyback disintegrated into dust. Harry turned to face a rapidly backing away Voldemort.

"I DO NOT ANSSWER TO YOU, POTTER!"

"No, but you answer to this. **Overcharge breaker of balance Ire's Accelerating Dragon! FRAGARACH!" **The sword vanished and reappeared emerging from the Gauntlet.

Voldemort began to unleash a torrent of curses and hexes, which never met their target as Dumbledore strode into the Atrium and began to engage the Dark Lord in a breath-taking duel of complex magic and arcs of destruction, animation, conjuration, curses, counter-curse at such a speed it began to heat up the marble.

"_You are the Lord Comhnoir Potter! You are a Guardian. You are a Guardian of many weapons and artefacts known as 'Ancient Gears/Forgotten Gears and Anti-Gears' use them!" _Ddraig rumbled in his ear.

"**Acceleration Dragon Emperor of Ire; twin sword balance break: Left Hand Fragarach! Right Hand Moralltach!" **Harry roared, he vanished from view and brought his left arm sword which now resembled a guillotine blade crashing down towards Tom sundering the magical shields he had created. With his right hand also forming into a blade, a double-edged broadsword, slammed into the Dark Lords chest as the guillotine Fragarach sundered his wand arm.

Harry emerged from his armour looking fully human as Voldemort began to leak black ooze, crumble back into his original parts and turn to dust "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. Fitting."

"Harry, my boy, thank you…Thank you for ridding us…" Began Fudge, only to be looking down the end of a broadsword.

"You were going to congratulate me and then throw me to the curb and try and rob me of my inheritance as I received bites from a werewolf? Surprised? Don't be, I've been studying. I know how this backwater ogliarchal patriarchal corrupt society of inbred fucktards works. Here's what is going to happen, myself and my innocent and free Godfather whom you are going to pardon right here and now along with whoever wants to join us are going to leave here; deal with our business and leave you alone." Harry growled as Moralltach morphed into a staff.

"What I want is simple…I want you to change…and this is how you're going to do it." Harry stated, as he panted with exhaustion and he stared down the rapidly paling and useless lump of flesh in a tweed suit and lime green bowler hat.


	4. Chapter 4

Custodian

Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**IV: Enter Factions Three**

Harry had left his message, with the help of Dumbledore who burnt the message into fabulously gaudy marble flooring of the Ministry of Magic and it detailed the changes that the magical civilisation needed.

Sirius and Remus by now had reached the foyer and one grabbed Harry and the other grabbed the staff and they left the Ministry and headed to the Goblins. The three of them left England three days later, there destination Kuoh, Japan.

(Time skip three weeks later)

Harry collapsed bonelessly on the couch and Sirius landed in the armchair. After moving to Japan and investing money into various properties and projects, they had quickly established themselves as a Godfather Godson duo who were good to the neighbours and generally decent people in the neighbourhood.

"Harry, I got a call from the Board of Governor's from Kuoh Academy. It's recently turned co-ed with a heavy imbalance of female to male students…You're a lucky man, all of those beautiful…"

"Yeah, yeah…I know. I'm no pervert, Sirius. I just want a nice quiet time for the end of my schooling.

Harry nodded "Okay, when do classes start?"

"You start next Monday."

Harry sighed; little did he know that his time as a Wizard had made him more aware of the supernatural. Little did he know what Kuoh would throw his way; in the form of a black haired and purple haired sadomasochistic Priestess of Thunder and Lightning.

(Monday)

To say Harry made splash was a hyperbole. All he could say was thank god that he was able to pick up languages and writing them rather quickly. He slotted into the school as 1st year, and had quickly caught the eye of several people. "Look at him, he's so handsome!", "Have you seen his eyes? They're like emeralds."

Harry paid no attention to the fangirling and decided to keep his head down. The first person he attracted the attention of was Tojou Shirone, or Toujou Koneko; a petit silver haired, yellow-eyed sweet obsessed girl. _"Must tell Rias and Akeno-sama and ask for sweets. He smells strong."_

"_Odd…definitely odd. Might want to tell Sirius and Remus…Oh wait; they're out of town for a few days! House to myself!" _Harry couldn't help but grin. Living with his honorary uncle and godfather was cool, but it did become slightly boring.

"You okay? You look lost." Someone asked. Harry spun; his nerves already heightened at being in a new school. Here he was, hopelessly lost. Someone had approached him! He hadn't detected him! _"Harry, you're paranoid…you're much better than this. You've been off-centre the moment we moved." _He looked, the person turned out to be a young man, his age, maybe older. The most captivating thing about him was the fact, he was distinctively of what people would refer to as Western Heritage.

"Yuuto Kiba and you are?"

"Potter Harry…And I'm kind of lost."

As the pair shook hands, the Knight Class Devil, felt a surge of raw unprecedent power wash over him _"Rias-Sama needs to know." _

"_Odd…" _Harry after meeting Koneko and Kiba, decided to keep his eyes open on anyone else. He had the distinctive sinking thought that, he had ditched the Magical World and was now about re-enter albeit from a different direction.

It was during lunch that Harry bumped into them. Like the Sacred Gear, he had been born, with unlike the arsenal of weaponry he had access to, he could feel the untapped power residing within the boy. Harry grinned, this could be fun…then using the Invisibility Helm or Cloak. The Cloak was a gift from Mannanan to one of his ancestors, it was helm originally when manifested but now it was something else; more akin to an extension of the mind. These days it was a cloak, no-one in the know was around nor could anyone see him, Harry walked forwards his form slowly melting out of sight, feet first.

Hyodou Issei, Matsudo and Motohama all lay on a hill, relaxing. As Harry walked over to them making sure to step where they were lying on their backs. Harry paused, the three were griping about not getting girlfriend of all things…Harry, shrugged. He closed his senses extended.

Anyone supernatural albeit a Wizard, Mage, Magician, Warlock, Devil, Fallen Angel and anything else unmentioned; had magical senses. These senses were more like extremely primitive radar combined with something akin to various insects and mammals all of which had some sort of senses. Most people didn't bother to hone them, Harry did…It didn't mean he could tell what he was sensing but he could feel something. It was emanating from Issei, but not fully…It was as if it was dormant and required a push.

In the Occult Research Club; a red haired western looking girl sighed as her opponent a raven-haired bespectacled girl put her in checkmate in their chess match. In the Research Club were two other girls, both of whom stood behind the two-playing chess, almost differentially these students were: Rias Gremory; Akeno Himejima; Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, these four particular gorgeous women with uniforms that left very, very little to the imagination happened to be Devils, both pure-blooded and reincarnated. The difference is neglible, except reincarnated devils served the pureblood devils…but things are a little more complex than that.

As Sona was about to brief Rias about where she went wrong in the match both Kings and Queens of their respective peerages stiffened. "Sona…"

"Granted Rias…I'm not sure who the originator is but I do know that they are exceptionally powerful." Sona replied not looking at her "Although, I do want to meet him."

(Church)

In the dilapidated and forgotten Church to the western most outskirts of Kuoh, four people rested somewhat comfortably on the pews. There three women and one male and the four of them could not be more different from one another, the first was an attractive young woman in short black dress and purple jacket, she would have looked gorgeous If not for the large raven-black wings emerging from her back and the glittering envy in her eyes. This was Raynare; a Fallen Angel.

The woman to her right wore a maroon trenchcoat style top and matching skirt with heels, the only thing off-putting about her was the aura of sadism that she constantly emitted, this was Kalawarner.

The final female directly opposite Rayner, could be best described as a Gothic Lolita, she was by far the smallest of the group, her name was Mittelt.

The final member of the group, was around six foot in height, impeccably dressed with a black fedora this was Dohnaseek. All four of them had black wings out stretched; they were all Fallen Angels. Cast out by God, for succumbing to human emotions when they were created to be above humans.

"Have you felt that? An awakened Sacred Gear!" Exclaimed Raynare.

"Aye, powerful, well-trained…Could be a threat." Dohnaseek rumbled. He had chosen to join Raynare, not out of orders but boredom. He had no desire to speak more than needed, nor did he exactly want to go antagonising the Sacred Gears, thank you very much. He remembered the Britannia Matter too well. The only other one who did was Raynare, but she was too young to have even participated in it.

"We observe, I'll think of something to keep the two gears from either awakening or destroying us." Raynare said, seeing the other three nod and vanish. Raynare grinned and shifted herself into a younger schoolgirl of an appropriate age. She had work to do.

(A few days later)

After inadvertently making contact with whatever it was in Issei, made Harry in the words of the hero Luke Cage 'Hide in the Cut', or rather "go to ground" minimise his presence magically.

Unfortunately, as he would later learn…He was good at stealth but concealing and mis-direction he was not. Everyone would have ignored him, but the rapid hiding had in fact drew more attention to him. Harry had then decided to up his training, with the assistance of his Sacred Gear, who if he were human would have been sniggering at Harry's antics was helping him rebuild his old skills and brush up on his sword skills.

Harry, quickly found that Fragarach was less a leaf-like blade but rather a weapon designed to take shape on his imagination and need. Some of the other artefacts he had in his armoury were also particularly nasty, not including Moralltach; the sword of agonising death from a single cut but there were others. Harry grinned as he concentrated "Dyrnwyn, fierce and bold…Dyrnwyn, the sword of the righteous, Dyrnwyn hear my plea and judge me worthy dark times are coming…Dyrnwyn, I summon thee."

There was a flash of light, accompanied by roaring heat as a barbed bastard sword erupted into existence. Any idiot could wield the sword of the righteous, but it'd just be a bastard sword with bite…but in Harry's hands the blade erupted with blue flames soaring off it. _"It appears Dyrnwyn has deemed you to be a worthy wielder, partner." _

"_But why?"_

Harry felt the Dragon shrug _"I would say because you're a dragon-champion…But it's more likely due to your upbringing; as much as I curse our relatives, you'll never do anything that would deem you unworthy…I'd suggest we go for a run."_

Harry nodded, his hand went to the piece of paper, or flyer that he had received earlier. The magic on it was unmistakable, Remus who had been home this particular day, quickly informed him that it was a contract flyer and it was related to the Ars Goetia and the Treatises of Solomon, both of which the Potter's had copies of.

Harry smirked, if everything he had learnt since he was thirteen was true or even vaguely true, he for once would be more than willing to kick the hornet's nest. "Uncle Moony, going out for a run."

"Enjoy. Be careful."

Harry had no idea that his thoughts of booting the hornet nest would happen like this. The run would take him in circuitous route in the form of a figure of eight, crossing through the park four times. The only reason it was this long was due to his were-form granted him endurance and stamina on top his strength and other physiological improvements. For a humanoid, he was packing a lot of power.

The run began uneventfully as he began to jog down the streets, he moved fluidly around late-night walkers, vaulting over cars, fences, through fences and off walls. It may have been described as hooligan behaviour, but the moon was out and it made him feel alive. When he hit the woodland trail section, he took three steps and effortlessly shifted into his as Remus informed him "Werewolf-on-steroids" form. It looked like something out of Adventure Quest, a game that Sirius seemed to be addicted too.

Harry much preferred his Roleplay Games, Anime and Manga. He would never be a fully functioning adult, but he would be more functioning than Sirius. Remus, apparently was the only one who was more functioning than the pair of them aside from his own moonlit runs. He shifted seamlessly into his human form as he burst out of the woodland trail in a roll onto his feet.

As he rounded into the park, he felt the world shift subtly.

"Issei…would you die for me?"

(Issei)

Issei, had a well time the of his life. A girl had literally just asked him out and after school, the pair had a fun time. Rather, Issei had, the girl seemed to be waiting on something. Now, here they were in the park as night was falling.

"Issei-kun, would you do anything for me?"

"Anything."

"Issei…would you die for me?"

(Normal)

Harry, was fast. Everyone knew that…well those did know, but the three hundred meters between him; Issei and the well Fallen Angel, the light spear appeared and as Harry crossed the ground, the spear descended, followed by another.

Unfortunately, multiple things happened. The blood seeped into Izuku's pants pocket and activated the flyer in his pocket. A sigil appeared, Harry stepped up his speed "Dyrnwyn…I summon thee."

Rias quickly surveyed the scene, she had appeared in the sights of a Fallen Angel! "Fallen! I strongly advise you to leave the territory of Kuoh; you are unwelcome in the territory of House Gremory, in the name of Rias, Heiress of House Gremory."

The Fallen Angel giggled maniacally "I'll get a…"

"Loss of body parts crow." Both Devil and Fallen looked as they saw Harry rush over, he slid to a stop. The only difference was, the fact he was carrying a sword and it was on fire.

"What's a boy with a burning sword going to do…how about DIE!" Shrieked Raynare as she launched the light spear. Rias, was torn assist Harry or Issei…it turned out Harry made her decision for her.

Harry snorted as the light spear headed towards him, he was already bringing his sword up and he effortlessly blocked the light spear. Harry smirked, "What you don't like my sword? Well you'll love this. Bloom Dyrnwyn, Bloom in and deliver blinding justice!"

The blade suddenly erupted with blue flames and Harry closed the distance, pirouetted and brought the sword upwards the intent to cut the Fallen in half.

Raynare, predictably shot upwards only to see a glyph appear as red, eldritch light rocketed out of it. Raynare darted for the ground as Harry, tucked and flipped like a cat-out-of-water, intent on getting out of the way of the light. His eyes widened "You're the Duchess of the Destruction! The supernatural grapevine warned me you'd be here, never thought I'd be at school with her." Harry called as he swung the sword at his opponent.

Raynare spun "I tire of this mortal. Begone!"

"As have I, Crow. Dyrnwyn, swap, Frag…" The blazing sword vanished and another appeared. This made Raynare pale.

"NO! NO! WE WERE TOLD YOU WERE DEAD! ALL OF YOU!" She screamed, gone was any sort of strategy, a red cloud descended in front of her as she spread her wings wide and she hurled herself forwards, more light-spears appearing around her.

"Pierce through! Overcome! Fragarach!" Harry intoned, the sword turned into a whip and like a striking snake, deflected the swarm of light spears then it changed into a lance and the shot punctured Raynare through the chest connecting solidly and through her heart. Raynare's body went limp and slid down the lance.

"Wonderful, I just turned a gorgeous crow, a sadistic one, but still beauty is beauty, into a fucking kabab." Harry growled as the lance changed back into a sword, a sickening squelch was heard and before Raynare's body could hit the floor, another sword materialised and parted the head from the shoulders.

"That bitch'll have a hard time getting on the Ferry…Now Heiress Gremory, I shall see you tomorrow."

Rias snapped her fingers and Issei woke, as her peerage teleported in "I think not, Harry-san. We need to talk right here and now."

"I would but you have a new piece to look out for." That triggered it; Rias, Koneko, Akeno and Kiba started to look out for Issei, Harry activated his invisibility spell and vanished from sight.

(Rias)

"Koneko, Akeno take Issei to his house. Kiba, you and I will clean up this mess…I might have to send a report to Maou-Serafall and Maou-Lucifer. We have a dead Fallen, now Harry…" Kiba had to fight back a smirk, it seemed Harry was definitely going to be a pain.

"Something funny Kiba?"

"No Buchou…Just thinking that the future will be entertaining."

(Harry House)

"How was your…You, okay kid?" Asked Sirius.

"We live in Devil Territory, I was attacked by a Fallen Angel and I may have kickstarted a war…So, a little out-of-my-depth right now." Harry responded as his body shook as the events of the park were remembered.

(Grigori Command)

"Governor-General, it's Raynare…She's dead sir."

The Governor General, looked at the runner and his advisors "What happened? Who did it? Why did they do it?"

"I'll find out Governor."

"Vali, go find out what happened…I need to make some calls." The Governor General strode over to a desk, with a heavy sigh sat behind it and picked up the phone.

"Can you patch me through to Maou Leviathan and or Lucifer."

(Underworld)

"Maou Lucifer…Governor General, this is unexpected. My condolences on the loss of the operative…Yes, yes of course, I shall investigate. This is brand new information given to me by both Sitri-san, Maou-Leviathan and Rias-tan." With that Lucifer hung the phone up.

"Grayfia-chan, I'm heading out. Maou business."

"This wouldn't be an attempt to shirk the meeting with the Marquis Phenex would it?"

Lucifer pouted "That was the Governor-General on the phone…"

"I shall make the excuses."


	5. Chapter 5

Custodian

Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**V: "Well…Shit."**

(Underworld)

Lucifer, Beelzebub and Leviathan positioned themselves along one side of an old oak table in the Lucifer Estate; in the North-western Wing of the Estate that had been described as the 'meeting room'. This meeting room seemed to be where the Lucifer's of old conducted there behind closed doors meetings and it was for this reason that Sirzechs was using it.

On the left-hand side of the table sat three rather comfortable looking chairs; let it never be said that Sirzechs Lucifer had the belief of 'meetings done on equal standing were more effective'. Anyhow the three on the left-hand side were a representation of the Fallen Angel Faction; The Grigori.

"Well shit…That's definitely disconcerting and slightly, ever so slightly worrying. A Custodian…Especially on of the Pantheons involved in the Britannia Matter. I thought they were killed off?" Baraquiel; the Lightning of God stated. Baraquiel was one of the few five paired wings in Azazael's faction of the Grigori and one of even fewer who wanted a peaceful co-existence with the two factions.

"What worries me Governor-General and Master of the Legion and good Mao, are both the Custodian's unwillingness to be named, lack of political stance and the very fact that they are very much a paradoxical non-entity and dangerous entity. They seem to be unwilling at worst and reluctant at best to address the rightful rulers of the territory in question."

"Well…shit, well shit indeed." Stated Ajuka; the Mao of R&D. "I do have a hypothesis; Mao-Lucifer and Governor-General…Who was it that reported this encounter with the Custodian?"

"Rias-san/Rias-tan." The approached individuals replied as one.

"Now, Mao Lucifer…I hate sounding…"

"Just spit it out Ajuka, no need for titles. We are merely agents of a much greater cause." Sirzechs replied with a smile.

Ajuka nodded "I think your excommunicated agent, dropped the distortion field trapping the Custodian inside. Custodian saw the agent kill someone, stepped in to avenge them. Killed them justifiably, but either does not care about propriety or did not know and was acting as defender of those who could help themselves…in essence a mortal super hero. Anyway, the victim had a summoning seal for Heiress Gremory who arrived to see the Custodian kill the Agent and botched the introduction. Thus, she reported it the way she has to save face and alert us that someone might have triggered the war."

The Fallen and Sirzechs collectively dropped their jaws at the Green-haired Mao "Well…shit. That changes nothing, the fact is we have effectively resolved what happened; I assume a within reason favour could be approached."

"We, well at least our faction of the Grigori would like for Houses Gremory and Sitri to allow us to have a larger presence in the territory known as Kuoh. Not massively but an overall presence between 5% and 10% of the entirety of Kuoh and to return to the status quo…And if possible, a white-flag meal with the Custodian should they have been brought to the table."

"Who would…" Serafall began to ask, because she knew her father was a stickler and worse than Tannin in terms of being prized away from his money. Mephisto Phele's had picked a very formidable queen who was now a king.

(Kuoh)

"Well…shit, Rias…You could have told us that a Custodian was in the school." Sona stated, as she tilted her glasses at her old friend.

"Do you have any idea of who it might be?"

Rias nodded primly "My Knight, informed me that his name is Potter Harry. A transfer."

Sona nodded "I saw his file…a smart student, smells different as well. He probably realised what he had done and has gone to ground. Rias, I shall deal with this, no offence Rias you have seriously made a mess out of this. But well done on getting your new piece for your peerage."

Rias nodded "Sona, I might need his services…He was POWERFUL! He was skilled!"

Sona nodded "Your engagement from Riser. Yes, I could see how he could be very useful to you. I, could use him in my peerage but I doubt he'd accept being a pawn; but I do not have any spaces for a bishop. Add the fact I do not know his skillset, he might just offset my entire strategy…I shall talk to him in school, under an excuse."

(Next morning)

Harry rolled out of bed, dressed himself and headed to school. This time he had Fragarach with him disguised a pen. On his person, he had an emerald that was supposedly linked with healing or at least regeneration.

After that altercation and the revelation of Rias, Akeno; Harry had recognised the hair and Kiba with another he knew of but not the face. They were devils; of course, they existed…He needed to be very careful. This luck landed him right until the middle of English…A lesson he was more teaching than doing anything else. "Can Potter Harry please report to the student council chambers."

Harry stood up "I don't know where that is…Someone allowed to help me?"

Soon enough he found himself in front of the ornately carved Sakura wood doors. He knocked and entered, inside was a very interesting sight. Three men in smart casual wear were present along with a shorter woman with an impressive bust. One of the men had hair, red as Rias's…a potential blood relative.

Harry channelled his werewolf senses; they all reeked of power. "You wanted to see me?"

Sona nodded "My Lords, Potter-san shall we begin?"

Harry was ready, his pen was in hand "You're going to attack us with a pen?" Mocked a blonde.

"Genshirou-san!" Snapped another member of the student council.

Harry enhanced his strength slightly, held out his hand "Accio, Genshirou! Dyrnwyn, too me!" There was a scarlet flash as the flaming sword appeared, out of Harry's back foot and several spells erupted and encased the room before vanishing.

The Student Council jerked backwards their batlike wings erupting as Harry held his swords fiery kept edge resting against the blonde's throat "Devils? Every single one of you are Devils or some other part of the Occult?"

Two of the men chuckled; the ones with red and green hair "That is correct…Again, this was an oversight on our part…We had no idea you would be this twitchy. Allow us to properly introduce ourselves, I'm Sirzechs Lucifer, this is Ajuka Beelzebub and finally Serafall Leviathan and this gentleman is Governor General Azazael."

"Well shit. I take it the Student Council are also Devils? Anyone else?" Harry asked.

"Release my Sister's Dragon foul fiend!" Serafall chirped. Harry cocked his head as Sona Leviathan face palmed.

"Aight." With that Harry released Genshirou, spun him and promptly hit him with a launching spell and sent him soaring across the room to crash heavily behind Sona.

"You never said how…Anyway, insincerely apologise for that. He brought that upon himself, now Sona Shitori? Sona Leviathan? What is it? I grow bored and tired of this pontification."

Sirzechs chuckled "Young Shitori is not a member of House Leviathan. But a member of House Sitri…Before we begin Serafall, Ajuka and I; we are not the original Lucifer, Beelzebub and Leviathan the same with the Asmodeus. We are the four strongest Devils and have been anointed the position of Devil King. We forsook our positions as Heirs and Heiresses of our original family; Gremory for me and Sitri for Serafall."

Harry nodded and bowed deeper to the President of the Student Council "My apologies Heiress Sitri…In fact my apologies to you all."

Azazael smirked at him "No worries…Now, we've been as open and honest as we can be speaking with a Paradox, please return the favour."

Harry nodded "I am Potter, Hadrian James along with a few other Lordships and a potential Dukedom."

The introductions had been made and now discussions could begin. "Harry, you want to tell me why your magical signature is quite literally all over the shop? You reek of Dragon, Werewolf, Phoenix, Ancient Magic and Basilisk?" Asked Azazael, curiosity of both being a scientist and being the Fallen Angel of Justice.

"I got bit by a Basilisk when I was twelve, the wound was cried in by a Phoenix, got bitten by a werewolf but that's changed. Ancient Magic because my ancestors were tangled up in something known as the 'Britannia Matter' and as for Dragon…this. **Acceleration Gear: Balance Break!"**

The Devils and the Fallen watched as Harry shifted into his Balance Breaker form and shifted back "Well…shit, that's new. That's very new…Fuck, you said your Family was the Potter family?" Serafall said, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah."

"Harry, you're a definite wild card. We wanted to find out why you killed Raynare…The Fallen Angel."

"She killed Hyodou Issei because a Red Dragonlike Gauntlet appeared on his arm."

"You are certain that is was red?"

"Yes…Brighter than the one I have…My Gauntlet said that it originally belonged to the one that Issei has…Something called the Boosted Gear?"

"Well…shit. My little Rias has the Boosted Gear…Harry, I have a favour to ask." Sirzechs said.

"What is it?"

"As one of the Mao, I cannot deliberately interfere in my sister's problems; but as a Mao I can give her a chance in a Rating Game. I would like you to do your best to get my sister out of her predicament."

"Question or two. What is a Rating Game? Who's the opponent? Are there any rules? Furthermore, will I need to ditch my humanity? Will I be able to fight?"

"Familiar with Chess?" Asked Ajuka, seeing Harry nod "Devil Chess aside from the fact we put ourselves and our peerages, servants for a better term, into the fight. You have Eight Pawns, Two Knights, Two Bishops, Two Rooks and a Queen. The King piece typically belongs to the Devil in charge. Although not all pieces are made equal. There is also the route of Contracted Magician."

Harry began to smirk "Magicians are not typically entered into these things, are they?"

Ajuka nodded "You'll not be the first human in the game, but you'll be the first Contracted Magician."

Harry nodded bowed "I need to find one Rias Gremory."

(Occult Research Club/OCR)

Rias had assembled her peerage as a white seal, tinged in red materialised and out of it appeared the most gorgeous woman, Issei had ever seen. "That's Grayfia Lucifuge, wife of Sirzechs Lucifer. She acts as his intermediary, voice and the manifestation of his will. She's also the strongest queen of Hell and even the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation." Kiba said as he swiftly peanutted Issei's tie.

"Aye, Kiba."

Rias's peerage watched as the interaction between Rias and Grayfia quickly began to escalate, only to be broken when a knock was heard. "Enter!"

The door swung open and Rias along with Grayfia flared power into their hands as a newcomer walked in. "Talk about a catfight…Drop the power flaring stunt ladies, the constipation look doesn't suit you and your hair isn't turning gold. Which one of you good ladies is Rias Gremory?"

Rias dismissed her power of destruction "I am. Why? Who are you? Why do you want to know? Who sent you?"

"Answers will come. You must be Grayfia Lucifuge? Your Lord Husband sent me…I was in a meeting with him and a few others about my actions." The stranger replied.

"It's you! You were there when I got stabbed! You were the one with burning sword! Timing could be better though!"

"Hyodou Issei…I dealt with that Fallen and kept her from killing you. You were DYING, not DEAD. You owe me, for the fact you managed to summon Rias. As for me owing you, your second wind is because of me. Got it?"

Issei nodded, the stranger then turned to Grayfia "Is there anything, Lady Lucifuge? Lady Lucifer? Lady Gremory?"

"Please call me Lucifuge. Mao Lucifer is an incumbent only title, the true titles of mine would either be Lucifuge-Gremory, Gremory or Lucifuge. Our introductions have been given and you are?"

As she asked another sigil appeared heralded by a call of a Phoenix.

(Hogwarts)

Fawkes cocked his head, he felt his not-son in the presence of a mocking phoenix. Fawkes chirped, and his power swelled and in a swirl of fire and a true phoenix song the power vanished, hurtling across the world bypassing barriers and shields to slam into Harry.

(OCR)

Harry had to constrain his power. This upstart had already earned his displeasure "Rias, I'm Harry, I'm the one who you wanted to speak to when Issei was dying. Now, who is this one."

"Riser Phenex…"

"Riser Phoenix?"

"No, Phenex…powers similar to a Phoenix and my betrothed."

Harry growled "Name Sirzechs mean anything?"

"Brother, why?" Rias replied not truly paying attention to the question.

"Will you accept my help, to beat this…Phenex. I already hate him, the name feels too similar to Phoenix and I know a Phoenix." Harry replied as Fragarach appeared in his hand and he ambled over to a luxiourous sofa, creating a towel and some rags whilst pulling out oil and a whetstone.

Riser Phenex was a very tall, and relatively imposing character. Towering over most of the people in the room. Although from Harry's point of view, he had nothing going for him aside from his good taste in clothing but aside from the incredible jacket, shirt and trouser apparel the mountain of jewellery made him more of a peacock than anything. "Ah, my darling Rias. Riser notices you are growing even more beautiful with every meeting."

"Riser, it is good to see you again…Would you like some tea?"

Soon enough stability sort of resumed. Unfortunately, Riser kept referring to himself in third person "Rias, you have to marry this third person speaking turkey? Riser, is it? Pack it in. You sound like a cardboard cutout of a villain and the only people to refer to themselves in third person are the following: assholes or obscenely powerful."

Riser's eyes flashed "Who is this insignificant creature who thinks he can badmouth Riser? Riser thinks he should him, the difference between Riser's and his power."

Harry grinned. He had the turkey's attention. Everyone was sweating bricks at Riser's increase in power "Rias, is the air coolant broken? Because I'm getting a lot of hot air over here."

"You insignificant worm. You dare to badmouth Riser…"

"Be careful puppy, don't throw gauntlets down that could be picked up. Besides Riser, you're what? Third son? Second son? Heir? Where do you stand in the pecking order in all of this?"

Riser stopped, this newcomer was egging him on. He wasn't sure of what was going to happen but it didn't matter "Riser is the third son, of the Marquis Phenex and the Marquis ranks above the Dukedom of Gremory."

Rias bristled as did Grayfia, however Harry sliced reality open with his finger and pulled out a book "This is the Ars Goetia, the most accurate and self-updating book on Devils and Demons…Care to wager, Riser?"

"Get on with it worthless Devil. Riser cares not for your impetuousness."

"20th Duke Gremory, 26 Legions under his command, the past, the future and present diviner, knower of hidden treasures and collects maidens young and old. Speciality is teleportation and if done correctly time travel…8th Marquis Phenex 20 Legions and a Devil of Science, Poetry and the go to Devil when summoned. Powers of Pyromancy, Airomancy and Healing…Yes Marquis Phenex has something going for him, but still the Heiress of House Gremory should be betrothed to someone of equal or greater status."

Riser lost his composure, a with that he formed another seal "Riser thinks you should know your place when it comes to greater status."

As Riser's Harem entered the OCR, Harry looked with disinterest and even raised his eyebrow "Okay…Is this meant to impress me or try and get me to think with my balls? Because, you merely look like the biggest…is that your sister?"

"Yes, Riser has his beloved sister Ravel as a member of his peerage." Everyone stared as Harry, who had remained unphased began to cackle and howl at the hilarity of the situation.

"Riser…you not only tried to impress me with your harem and get me to lose control over my libido, but you failed due to the fact that you've got your kid sister in your harem…"

"It's a peerage! Ravel and everyone here should feel privileged to see Riser's full peerage."

"I wasn't finished you petty, primitive, incestuous pimp. That's all you are. You don't deserve Rias; hell no-one deserves Rias save for the person Rias likes…I'm bored of pontificating and winding you up, so I'll break protocol, so you want Rias and her peerage…She says no. So, Mao Lucifer has decreed that Rias Gremory shall fight it out with Riser Phenex in a rating game."

Rias was quick to accept and back Harry's words up and eventually both Grayfia and Riser left but Riser shouted something "Riser expects no interference from an unaffiliated mage."

"Rias, I'm willing to become your mage if you allow me a chance fillet that prick."

Rias grinned "Not wanting to become a member of my peerage?"

"I doubt you've got enough pieces to allow me to legitimately become a member of your peerage. However, we can get around it if I become Rias Gremory's Peerage Magician and not a House Gremory Magician assigned to Rias Gremory. It'll mean you, Rias have access to my…debilitating arsenal of tricks and not your family. Only for this fight."

"What do you want in return?"

"I get a chance to fight and get a date with your Queen." Akeno's eyes widened and glittered at the abruptness.

"Oh, the mage thinks he do this."

"The mage, as you so bluntly stated, Himejima-san, is arguably the most dangerous occupant of this room." Harry replied with a grin, soon enough the joking had subsided.

"How long do we have for training and preparation?"

"Three Months."

Harry smirked "That pillock…Given me too damn long…Rest assured Lady Gremory, Riser is in for a really, really bad day."

Rias nodded "My thanks, Harry…How will we contact you if we need you?"

"Talk to the Council President."


	6. Chapter 6

Custodian

Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**VI: Pre-prep for plucking petulant Phenex's **

(Harry)

Harry arrived home to find Four People waiting for him. He picked out Sirius and Remus with ease "You, have me at a disadvantage Sirius, Uncle."

Sirius smirked "I've been investigating the Black Family holdings and discovered that we have in essence a contract extending for as long as Black Blood is on the Earth with a bloke by the name of Sirzechs Gremory?"

Harry paled, he hoped he and Sirius were not talking about the same person; causing one of the strangers to let out a whole and hearty rumble of laughter "You are indeed, Young Potter. You have some powerful wards up so let me introduce myself Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers; Master Mage; Master Bishop of His Highness Sirzechs Lucifer; Co-Founder of the Hermatic Order of the Golden Dawn; Practitioner of the Prohibited Magics of White, Black, Norse, Summoning and Fae…And willing to train you Hadrian James Potter; Custodian of the Britannia Arsenal; Dragon Champion and Personal Pact Magician of her Grace, the Lady Rias Gremory."

Remus fixed Harry in the eye with a gleam that came from his Inner Werewolf "Something you have to explain? Running into the Inhabitants of Hell and the Forces of the Grigori?"

"An Idiotic Innocent Civilian Pervert with a Sacred Gear and a Girl…Rather the Girl is a Nephilim. The Nephilim, I met through a Kohai-Sampai meeting her names Himejima Akeno…According to 'Cel, her Father's the Fallen Angel of Lightning."

MacGregor snorted "His Grace the Duke of Gremory's adopted daughter, Master Sirzechs's and Lady Rias's surrogate sister…You have how long before your match against the Phenex brat?"

"3 Months…"

MacGregor nodded "Forgive me Souji-san, this is Okita Souji; Sirzechs Knight; Master Knight, Captain of the first Shinsengumi Unit and Knight-at-Arms for Sirzechs immediate family and House Gremory's Master-Of-Arms."

Harry bowed to them "Pleasure to meet the pair of you…Are you both offering to train me for 3 Months?"

Souji grinned "He's a sharp one…We are; however you will not have time to learn much from us in three months."

Harry grinned "I have a Time-dilation ritual spell and access to a device that allows us to rewind time."

MacGregor's eyes narrowed "You're not Mage are you? You're a wizard…That's why the name's Potter and Black sounded familiar." MacGregor turned to Sirius "The House Gremory has a contract with the Wizarding Family of Black…A member of the excommunicated faction of the Supernatural?"

That surprised the mortal participants in the house "Excommunicated! What happened?"

"Your ancestors found a way to target the Soul! Something that even the Citizens of the Underworld…Not Hell, same place but different regent. Daemons, Marids, Afrits, Djinni, Foliot and Imps reside in Hell. Devils reside in the Underworld…Think of us as un-welcome next-door neighbours." Matthews explained.

"Some how Matthews-san, Wizards being excommunicated does not surprise me. If you both with to call this contract over, then please do so." Harry retorted before bowing lowly to them.

"We'll train you. I managed to re-create what happened alongside Leviathan-dono's Queen and Bishops, anyway Souji saw your wielding of a sword as offensive and tagged along."

Harry grinned "Let's get started. Shall we make it nine months? The real-time three months lengthened into nine? The days will just feel longer than normal."

"I like the sound of this idea. I would suggest we perform it down in the Underworld as Time down there is also much more mutable."

Sirius nodded "I want tickets to the match."

"That can be arranged…Even if I need to pressure Our Queen into making Master Sirzechs into doing it."

With that Harry stepped into a Red sigil of House Gremory and teleported away.

(Rias et al.)

"Akeno, you haven't been able to find Harry anywhere?" Asked Rias, she had sent Akeno to get her Contract Magician; so they could plan and sort out a training regime for him.

The Nephilim looked at her sister figure "Yes, Rias…I've not sensed him anywhere in Kuoh. I did manage to find his guardian and they did say Harry would be back in three months."

Rias pursed her lips. She hadn't gone home for fear of meeting Riser in her home, she let out a sigh "Never mind, I…think I know who has Harry."

Meanwhile Kiba and Koneko were having the times of their lives, more Koneko than Kiba, they helping Issei boost his magical power and physical power. Specifically, beating him into a pulp.

So far, it had only been one day and Issei was already improving. Rias hadn't informed Issei of the fact that he had taken up all of her Pawn pieces. The thought rose, but she quickly dismissed it, it would be detrimental. "Rias, it might be detrimental but it might be beneficial. Issei has a lot of power, as does Harry-kun. Remember how Harry acted around you."

"He didn't react well to being mis-directed or being fed partial answers. Then again Harry's older than nearly all of my peerage and he has experiences and experience to possibly deal with us." Rias responded causing Akeno to giggle slightly.

"All seriousness aside; although I'd love to see him in the bedroom. It was better to deal with it head-on, I suggest doing that with Issei." With that Akeno, clothes shifting into that of her Temple Maiden attire, sprouted her wings and began to train.

However, as she began to train the thought of Rias's Pact Magician wormed its way into her head. The way he had sized everyone up and down, his eyes not completely noticing but at the same time noticing. The raw raging power that seemed so delicately controlled and manipulated. When he looked at her; Akeno felt herself shudder and thunder magic she had summoned boomed erratically…He seemed to know exactly what she was.

She shook her head, maybe…maybe it was time to learn the basics of her Father's power. As she contemplated it a quote from an Anime that Rias watched, but stopped due to the amount of 'Filler Arcs' _"Begone with the Thunderclap." _Akeno giggled to herself and concentrated, thunder boomed and lightning roared, she pointed at a mannequin set up for Kiba "Become one with the lightning!"

The lightning roared from the circle of magic she formed and three tendrils erupted, none of them hit the target directly but they managed to hit it. Kiba looked and his face blanched; causing Akeno to giggle.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Shouted Issei as he activated his Gear. Only Rias knew exactly how strong Issei was going to be. She needed to address this right now.

"Koneko, I need to talk with Issei."

Koneko nodded "He's an utter perv, but he works hard."

Issei was drenched in sweat looking dejectedly at the Gauntlet on his arm "How's it going?"

Issei looked up "President! Er well, superb in fact."

Rias's mouth twitched upwards into a wry smirk, something that Issei had noticed plenty of times on Harry's face. "Walk with me…I need to explain on somethings to you."

Issei gulped, he nodded and followed "Issei, when I resurrected you, I told you I used a pawn piece on you."

Issei nodded "I get it I'm the lowest on the pecking order. The general dogsbody."

"No. It's not that. There are eight pawns in chess, Issei and you're my sole pawn."

Issei stopped "Either that means you've found no-one to join me as your pawn or I'm the only one. If I am the only one; why wasn't I told earlier…" Issei trailed off.

Rias stopped "Because, I wasn't sure of my own strength and if I'd be able to help you control it effectively. I have a Bishop who can't control his power. I've limited the amount of…"

Issei's long fuse ignited and a powerful crimson aura erupted into existence around him, amongst the red sparks were green ones as his natural magical pool began to expand. Rias stood her ground and began to remove the seals that she had placed around Issei that effectively sealed off his power. As they dropped, Issei's power only grew. Suddenly everything went black.

(Mindscape)

Issei found himself surrounded by a cacophony of voices all of them illegible but slowly becoming more and more legible. Suddenly another voice virtually rumbled and drowned out every other noise.

"**Kid, calm down…I get it; I dislike it but we needed it. Furthermore, it's about time we met."**

"Who are you?"

"**I'm Ddraig; the Red Dragon Emperor; Y Ddraig Goch…The Dragon the Nation of Wales Flag?"**

Issei stopped "Okay, why me?"

"**That ****I don't know. But what I do know is Partner; You need to get over this pity-party. Harry Potter; wielder of my unnamed Son has got the gist of us…We're only as strong as each other. Rias Gremory, did what she thought was right, we now have three months to get much stronger. It will be tough but it can be done."**

"Yes. I won't let you down."

(End Mindscape)

Issei woke up and with difficulty pulled his rampant power back. Rias's jaw dropped, when Issei had fully let loose he had revealed his power in the form of four more pairs of black spectral wings. Issei's power hadn't fully manifested nor had he come into his potential as of yet. However, the raw power he was radiating meant he was going to be an extremely powerful devil.

"Rias…Let's do it." Rias looked at her Pawn with a grin that matched her stereotyped beauty.

"Yes…Riser; won't know what him."

(Phenex compound)

Everything at the Phenex compound seemed quiet. Because everything was, Riser was currently still abed with a member of his peerage and the rest of said peerage were only performing the mildest amount of training possible.

"Lord Riser said to us not to train too hard for no matter how much time, Rias's Peerage have, three months is not enough to even the scales." Yubelluna instructed receiving filthy looks from Karlamine and Siris.

"Yubelluna, you and I both know…"

Yubelluna nodded "I tried to raise my concerns but you know how Lord Riser is."

However, Ni and Li; Riser's first ever pieces considering they were vessels of the Phenex family shivered in delight "Riser-sama is so good."

Samael Phenex touched the wards and sighed, it seemed his youngest son needed a check humility. If anyone brought the subject up; he would admit that he wanted to tie his family to the Gremory Household, a very talented and powerful daughter, Mao Lucifer was of that family originally.

"I do share Riser's thoughts, My Lord Husband." Samael turned to find his former Queen and now Wife; Lillith Phenex-nee-Shax, The Family of Shax had the power of illusions something that Raga Phenex the second son had taken up an interest in.

Raga was a formidable Rating Gamer, his mastery over his matriarchally inherited powers, allowed him to create the illusion of him flying high in the air and dropping powerful fire blasts when in fact that it was his bishop. Raga was one of the few Gamers not play without a full peerage and even fewer to play without a Queen piece. His peerage consisted of: two Bishops, one Knight, two Rooks and three Pawns, as for a Queen Raga had a pact with Ruvel, his elder brother, to let him ask permission to borrow Ruvel's own queen.

"Lillith, please…" Protested Samael.

Lillith grinned impishly, she knew her husband was right about the unspoken fact that Riser was not training due to his experience in the rating game. She however was close friend with the Matriarch of the Gremory House. "Rias has snagged herself some interesting players."

Samael cocked his head and put his pen down. Lillith had his attention "And…?"

"I've heard that Lady Rias has finally gotten her pawn and he's a POWERFUL pawn; furthermore she's managed to get her hands on a personal Contracted Magician, not important in it's own right but…I definitely overheard Matthers, was getting involved and we all know who his King is."

Samael chuckled "That is interesting…but suicidal for Lady Rias…Contracted Magicians unless made into a Devil; I don't think any have entered a Rating Game…Therefore…"

The Lord and Lady Phenex nodded "This Magician is the most dangerous one of the lot, as we have no idea what he has planned."

(Time Skip 3rd month, three days before the Game)

At Rias's training ground a dark red seal erupted and Harry rose out of the ground as Issei fired off a 'Dragon Shot'. Rias's eyes widened, her Magician was going to be unable to fight.

Everyone watched in horror and then amazement as Harry almost casually flicked his wrists, made a few hand gestures and an electric green circle of magic appeared and he caught the energy blast. "This an area effect or a pinpoint, Issei?"

"Pinpoint…Why?"

"Dear, Hyoudou Issei return to sender. Regards, Potter Harry." Harry replied thrusting the energy blast back with a little bit of added interest. Issei wasn't able to dodge it but managed to slam the energy away with the now fully formed Boosted Gear.

"That wasn't the warming gift I'd expected. Sorry I'm so late…The past Eight Months and Twenty-Seven Days have been long."

"But we've only had three?" Said Kiba cocking an eyebrow.

"The more powerful the Practitioner, the stupider the shenanigans Kiba-chan and I'm not anything to be sniffed at considering Mao Lucifer's Master Bishop taught me."

"You spent eight months in three, training under MacGregor!"

"And his Knight."

Kiba raised an eyebrow "Souji-sensei, deemed me a threat to myself when I showed him my killing of Raynare…Twenty to Twenty-two hour days training with the pair of them. Let's just say, I've learnt a lot and enough as did MacGregor. Anyway, shall we train? Although, I do need to head to pick up a costume or three."

Rias cocked her head "Why?"

Harry shifted his feet slightly "I may or may not have found a car…"

"Anime. The term is Anime."

"an…anime that I kinda like."

Rias grinned "What was it?"

"Hellsing…or Hellsing Ultimate…I'm not sure of the difference."

"Hellsing finished in 2003 and ran for 13 episodes with everything after Episode 7 being unscripted and the reviews were mixed. Ultimate turned the 13 episodes into 10 much better ones. A good choice."

Harry smirked "Anyway, I just need to grab a customised costumes." With that he vanished with a pop; and returned not long later, bags laden down.

Rias was immediately as curious as a cat "Rias, later…One must always look their best before going into a fight. So, relax, we've have this…Even if Riser pulls out all the stops, I have a counter-measure for him."

Rias nodded "Please, at least allow me to show you around and show you to your room."

The room was empty of decoration, it was on the Ground Floor next to the staircase into the basement. Inside the room was a wonderful looking Four Poster Bed in cherry oak with a matching chest at the bottom and a desk with a winged-back chair. "It's basic…I'm afraid and due to getting off on the wrong foot…"

Harry grinned and deposited his bags, reached into his pocket and pulled out several more "Rias; it's wonderful. It's how I am, rough childhood means for me the simpler things are best; when I was staying at your residence in the Underworld, I had to fight off your mother and father in protest saying I wanted something simple and not overly grandiose. They accepted on the condition that I help you out to the very utmost of my ability. I did notice a young boy…"

Rias giggled "That's Millicas, my nephew. He's not a Lucifer, that title…"

"Is now less of an inheritance and more of a mantle. I get it. I've met Lucifer, Beelzebub and Leviathan…Nice people."

Rias snorted "I bet Leviathan was all over you."

"Yes she was, due to a rather mouthy blonde but not how you'd expect. She ordered me to 'Release her sister's dragon, you fiend'. I complied by banishing him into the Student Council."

Rias sighed "I have a feeling I'll not be able to take you anywhere…" She stopped as she brought up the Hellsing cast "Please tell me you have an Alucard cosplay…"

The grin reminded her too much of the Master Vampire. "Anyway, I'll show you the basement so you can set up your potions supplies, then I'm expecting you to join us for dinner. I'm expecting Sona and her Peerage."

"Sona is the Heiress of the Sitri family…Elder sister is Leviathan…Just checking. Anyone else I need to worry about?"

"No, although Beelzebub used to be of the Astorath Family and used to be a candidate for Heir."

Harry descended the stair, lighting his hand up to see and he appeared ten minutes later as Rias heard the sound of bags opening, shelves thumping and jars clinking and clanking.

Harry, climbed out of the basement and after changing into something less worn out i.e. black skinny jeans and baggy t-shirt that had a married couple tied together by a ball and chain with the caption 'Game Over' adorned, headed to eat.

"Damn, Harry…Are you normally this savage?" Issei asked spying the T-shirt.

"Only Monday to Friday. Weekends I'm worse…Whose the nun?"

"Ohayo, I'm Asia Argento." Asia said her name 'As zee ia' instead of like the continent.

"Huh, so how'd a pretty thing like you end up falling from the Grace of God and become a Devil? I'm curious, quite literally curiosity killed my owl…actually no, that was Terrorists but still. Never a cat owner, was a bird owner so curiosity killed the owl."

"It's a bit of sad one." Asia replied looking down.

"Don't worry, I'm a sucker for a sad story…story of well…me, actually. Tell you what, tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

Asia blushed "I was able to heal, like with a touch…As I was raised by the church; I rose quite high and quickly as a result I'm still a little naïve. I ended up healing someone who turned out to be a Devil; I was declared excommunicate after that and sent here. My Sacred Gear 'Twilight Healing' was extracted from me and I well died, Rias brought me back."

Harry's mind was reeling "Rias Gremory, just how many Sacred Gears have you got in your peerage?"

"Well, Kiba has Blade Blacksmith, Issei has his Twice…" As Issei blurted out "Boosted Gear."

Harry snorted, however Rias resumed her briefing "Boosted Gear and Asia has Twilight Healing."

"Three in total…One Thirteen Class, One Desired and a Common…Not a bad haul. Not a bad haul at all."

"And you? From what I've seen is incompetence." Koneko questioned.

"Sounds like something a Doctor needs to have a look at. As for me? A temper, power and a certain distain for those who call themselves immortal."

"The Phenex Family has immortality and high powered regeneration making them extremely annoying foes to face." Came the voice of Sona Sitri.

Harry giggled "Then clearly whoever's fought them are idiots. You can't have immortality and regeneration…Believe me, I killed a man who said he had both. Regeneration is a bitch but hit the asshole repeatedly, hit him in the head, the genetalia, up the ass…hit him in the pain areas and his reserves drain from the beating. Immortality…not really a thing. Long-ass longevity where aging slows to a glacial pace that's a thing. Immune from the effects of time, a thing. Immunity from disease that's also a thing. When in doubt hit them in the head and make your play from there…Is that satisfactory Rias? Sitri-san?"

Sona pushed her glasses up "Correct for the most part…Although I'd like to see you fight my sisters peerage."

"Give me considerate terms and I'll do it, give me good terms and I might alter my state of dress."

"If Sona-buchou gives you terms you can't refuse?" Asked Tsubaki; Sona's Vice President and Queen.

"I'll do it nude as the day I was born…In fact…I might do that during the Riser match."

Everyone stared at him "You'd fight him in the nude! Do you have no propriety?" Someone called out.

"What? You're devils! I'm pretty sure you were all born naked, what has anyone got to be worried about? I'm contracted into a Peerage where the majority are women and it doesn't help that they have amazing figures and one of my few male colleagues is an open horn-dog who really needs to curb it or be neutered…Or is it because you Pure-blooded devils are so shy in the face of pure promiscuity that you're jealous you can't do it yourselves?"

There was a jovial silence as it appeared all the Devils were enjoying the banter before Rias clapped her hands "Everyone lets seat and eat and ask my Pact Mage questions about his life."

Akeno looked Harry in the eye, hers smouldering with intent "You promised us a tragic story. 'Tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine?'"

"That I did…" Harry grabbed a stein of something that looked vaguely alcoholic "To the Pre-preparations of Plucking a Petulant Phenex."

"To the Plucking of a Petulant Phenex." Came the reply from Rias's peerage.

"To the glory of a good show." Announced Sona.


	7. Chapter 7

Custodian

Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**VI: The Plucking of Kuntucky Fried Chicken**

"_To the glory of a good show." Sona said raising her goblet._

"Harry, you said you'd share your sob story with us?" Rias said she handed Harry a platter of sliced meat.

"That I did. That I did and indeed. Rias, you're going to need to know the entire tragic story of your pact-mage. I don't want or need pity for what is done, is done." Harry replied; his eyes hardening with defiance.

"What if I offered you a place in my bed?" Giggled Akeno.

Harry grinned at that "If that's an unconditional offer, Akeno-hime then yes. I'll jump in."

"Bloody perv." Koneko stated.

"All males are perverts to one degree or another, Koneko-chan. Some of us just have better restraint...Yes, Issei I'm talking about you."

Issei pouted and everyone chuckled; Harry levitated a bottle of mead that Sona had brought as a peace offering over to him. He popped the cork, sniffed it "Fruity…blackcurrant and blueberries, hint of lemon?" Sona nodded.

What she didn't tell him was that it was Underworld variants of aforementioned fruits and brewing, meaning whilst it may have read 35% on the bottle, that was the Devil percentage. Devil to Human was roughly 2:1; on Earth it was closer to 70%. "Harry, that's Devil Mead…It's double whatever it says on the bottle." Rias chipped in as Harry, went to pour it into the tankard.

Harry filled the tankard, "Enhanced capacity charms…impressive…Very impressive. As for the warning, Rias…My thanks but unnecessary. I've not found a poison that's killed me yet."

Genshirou smirked "This will." He retorted in a mocking tone.

"Been bitten by a Basilisk, a Millennia Old One and had a similar age Phoenix cry in the wounds…pup." Harry replied glibly.

"Harry…explain." Stated Rias.

Harry took a deep swig from the tankard, flicked his hand and an emerald band of energy appeared "Whilst my heart beats like a drum; let what I have seen, felt, heard, smelt and touched be revealed. Let my life flow, let it be revealed unto all." Harry intoned, before spinning the band of energy and it expanded over the entire room.

"Why, talk when I can show. I trust this will not leave the two peerages?" Sona and Rias both nodded. Harry, spun the band of energy and the show began. As he did so, he closed his eyes "I lived it, I re-lived it to show you and I'll re-live it again when once it's done." With that Harry fell asleep or rather into something close to a meditative rest.

It took close to three hours, but to the young Devils it felt like thirty-years. As it finally finished and the energy seeped back into Harry, both Rias and Sona found themselves looking at the Redhead's pact magician with nothing but the greatest of respect. "If, nii-san found out about him; he'd promote Mathers to a King and get Harry into his peerage and thus under him." Rias murmured. Sona nodded.

This was the risk of the Evil Piece System. Once a Devil had made it to a High-Class Devil; they were given a set of their own. But they never, truly left the service of the one who had turned or recruited them. In an abstract way, that was how the Clans could refill their personal legions, if a King promoted all of his subordinates into High Class Devils and they in turn recruited peerages, the growth of the Devil Population could and would extrapolate at unprecedented levels. Thankfully, the remaining Clans and the Maou had to vote whether to promote a Devil to a High Class one.

"Rias; the question would be…how many pieces would Harry take? The only one to allow him to use his skills to the fullest is a Queen, but I don't think a single Queen Piece would suffice."

Rias shuddered "I've heard of mutated Pawns; Knights; Rooks and Bishops but never a Queen, to be honest that scares me. Even more than the fact that my Pact Magician, is easily the scariest member of my Peerage. To be fair; I can't wait to see what he does to Riser and his Peerage."

"Rias as long as you allow me to attend in either Sunday Best, or as a British Gentleman then we'll be fine…One does not put on a good show without at least looking the part." Harry commented as he drank more of the glorious mead.

"The mead to your liking, Mr. Potter?" As Tsubaki, pushing up her glasses. She giggled as Harry let a blush colour his cheeks and he momentarily fought with himself.

"The food is beautiful, the drink divine and the company is utterly superb…Positively sinful." The comment caused widespread blushes across everyone including the very minority male population.

"You're making us blush, Harry." Kiba commented.

"That's plan, Kiba-kun." Kiba almost passed out.

Akeno looked at Harry, a giggle on her lips "You flirt with both men and women, my, my, my one would make us question which one you like."

"As long as the other gives consent, Akeno…I don't give a damn. Although, my preference are women that doesn't mean I'm not up to experimenting…Oh wow, that's the mead finally hitting me." Harry replied glibly, he had never been in the slightest amount even close to tipsy or drunk whenever he was drinking with his Godfather and Uncle.

Sona couldn't help but stare and grin at the exact same time "The Mead comes from the Sitri family…We're proficient in Water Magic and Healing."

Harry pulled open a notebook, grabbed a pen "Note to self, talk with Godfather and Uncle for contract with Sitri…Mead…First, get them drunk…Horribly drunk." Harry looked up "Don't mind me, just shit stirring at home."

With that dinner wrapped up, the two Kings began talking and the rest of the peerages began to mingle. Genshirou made his way over to Harry, "My apologies for earlier, Saji Genshirou."

Harry grinned "No problems Saji-san. My apologies for er…punting you a while back. Potter Harry, please call me Harry. I know it's…strange considering our cultures."

Genshirou nodded "It's not a problem Harry-san…Harry." He corrected himself when he caught the look in the Magician's eye. Reincarnated Devil, he might be, wielder of a Dragon Sacred Gear as well, but Saji knew that he didn't favour his chances against the Mage. "Please call me Genshirou or Saji, whichever is easiest for you."

With that the two dragon wielders began to make small talk. Issei watched, but he distinctively heard 'You do have a plan right? To fight Riser?'

As Issei made his way over, he heard Harry's snicker of a response "Genshirou…Riser and his peerage have got nothing on me. It all depends on Rias and how much of an Alucard; she wants me to be. Because without it, I'd comfortably waltz and tango through his pawns and his bishops or take him out directly."

Genshirou's eyes widened "How…I mean he's a pureblooded regenerator."

"Simple, he calls him a tactician. He'll fight from the back or above the field. I'll ground him and beat him senseless, according to his fight records he's only thrown three fights…Besides he's never fought me before."

Genshirou looked at the black-haired mage "I'm not sure if that's boasting or confidence. By anyway happy hunting and pluck him good."

"Oh, I shall. Consider the Kuntucky Fried Chicken Plucked."

That night Harry, slept like the dead. Maybe it was the fact that he would be able to use some old skills again. Or maybe it was the mead, so as he slept in his rooms dead to the world it allowed him the chance to think.

The remaining two days passed as the Gremory Peerage ran drills; sparred and in Harry's case brewed and imbued like a madman. The Peerage and the Magician were allowed five magical items, Harry was entering with two. Fragarach and a Bag of Holding, however the contents of the Bag of Holding were not enchanted, they were merely containers and vessels of Harry's magical power which would when given certain phrases and words in Latin would produce some devastating effects.

Sirius and Remus had joined them and after prizing his Godfather out of the Perverted Red Dragon Wyrmling's arms, the three Wizards had set about concealing the excessive amounts of artillery into pocket dimensions and bags.

(Day of the Fight)

"Is everyone ready?" Rias called, as her Peerage assembled.

There were bumps, bangs and suddenly the wall of Harry's room broke as the Mage in question was imbedded in it. "Sirius…Just what…what the fuck man."

"Harry, I thought I was being helpful. I truly did…Although it was pretty funny, sorry for tinkering with your guns. But, it did work."

"Yeah, to kick like a mule and bite like a bitch and allow me to shoot holy water and blessed silver rounds and a few other things to stop the natives from getting to handsy." Harry growled as he repaired his outfit.

"Just why are you dressed like a Victorian?" Remus asked.

"Anime thing, you'll not get it." Harry replied as he pulled on his gloves, red glasses, red fedora and red duster.

"My Master, Rias Gremory, it is an honour to serve you again." Harry drawled in a perfect Transylvanian accent.

"Count…Your orders are to stand ready, is your equipment ready?"

"Always, my Master." Came the reply.

Rias, had to fight back the urge of bowing and losing control of her inhibitions! Who knew Harry, could make an impressive, intimidating and furthermore by the Maou; seductively dangerous Alucard. _"Leviathan-Sama, wait till you get a load of him."_

Akeno, was dressed in her garb as a Shrine Maiden, as benefitting of her heritage as a former member of the Himejima Clan. Remus then began to chuckle at Sirius's confused look "Harry's, cosplaying, dressed up as Alucard from the anime Hellsing…The one with the…"

"Big Tittied Police Girl…No need to remind me." Sirius drawled. That anime was awesome! Especially, because of Seras Victoria.

"You three, ready?" Rias asked the three Wizards that had been associated with her peerage. The three of them nodded and joined the group; it cut an interesting and almost intimidating figure as they arrived in the colosseum.

As they arrived; they were met by four people. Two of whom could only be described as Rias's Mother and Father. Zeoticus Gremory, was not how Harry, Sirius and Remus would have expected to meet him. He gave off the distinctive impression that he had been a bit of a wild child and playboy vibe; whereas Venelana Gremory nee Bael; carried herself with pride and distinction of being brought up as nobility and knew that she was being played off as the 'Straight-Woman', all seriousness and prim and proper as opposed to Zeoticus's playful and lacksidisal nature. Alongside them were who could only be described as Lord and Lady Phenex.

"Rias, it is good to see you!" Zeoticus called as he pulled his daughter into a hug. He then proceeded to hug and shake hands with the entirety of the peerage, welcoming them as if they were his children. Then he met the Wizards "Welcome, guests of my daughters peerage."

"Harry Potter, My Lord Gremory, Rias's personal contracted magician. I'm supposed to be participating." Harry replied shaking the redheaded devil's hand.

That attracted the Phenex's Lord and Lady's attention and a they began to chuckle "That's cute…" Began Lady Phenex.

There was a distinctive hum of energy as Sirzechs smoothly interjected "Lady Marquess, I know it is unusual but please do not ridicule part of Rias Gremory's Peerage without due recourse…" Lucifer said before he turned to Harry "…The Marquess won't apologise. However, I, Sirzechs Lucifer, do humbly apologise for the break in etiquette on behalf of the Underworld. Although, it is most unusual for a Pact Magician to be entering a Rating Game and even more so if they're human."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "Be that as it may, however during the organisation of the Rating Game, in front of your good-wife, Your Highness, the Third son of Phenex ordered me to participate in this rating game…On regards to the Marquess, I will let her words slide…" the ending of the phrase went unspoken.

"If Riser wants that, then that's what he'll get." Marquis Phenex acquiesced, he could feel the contained power in the Pact Magician, he wasn't sure when he could do to Riser but it would be a show.

"The other thing Magician Potter, it's not Your Grace. It's Sirzechs, besides I have a feeling people are going to be betting heavily against you…Your guardian and his friend are laying wagers on your victory, as am I…You have a plan?"

Harry nodded "Make a Plan, Execute the Plan, Anticipate the Plan to go off the rails and throw away the plan. That's my plan, my other plan is to bring lots and lots of pain."

Sirzechs nodded "So no real plan then."

Harry grinned "Riser ain't the King of the Ring for this Fight. I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get checked in. The match is about to start. Lord Sirzechs, please try and keep Sirius Black under control. He's a goodman and a brilliant guardian but due to circumstances not all stable."

Sirzechs nodded "I would wish you luck, but instead I'll say see you on the other side of this."

Harry joined his peerage and they found themselves on a perfect replica of Kuoh Highschool. As Grayfia checked him for magical items, she saw the bag of holding and her mouth twitched into a grin "You've more than five magical items."

Harry shrugged "My blood's one of them, and no I'm not having a blood transfusion. The rules state five magical items, of which I have. My bag of holding, my coffin, two handguns and my enchanted clothing."

"You have items in the Bag."

"That I've touched and created before I even knew about this. I left the stuff I deliberately created for this event at home." Grayfia sighed, she may have written the book on Rating Games; but she knew that Harry was using the spirit of the rule not as the rule was intended, she wasn't going to begrudge him that…She was fully expecting this match to escalate, she just wanted to show that she was conducting it officially. She knew Riser had snuck somethings in, she wasn't sure what.

She nodded and then vanished "The Rating Game will begin in fifteen-minutes, both teams make your plans and your preparations."

Rias turned to her peerage "Send out your familiars, set traps…We're going to have to play defensively."

Harry snorted and he began prepping himself "Rias, you don't know me. You don't control me. I'm going to do what I do best. Everyone, do as the King recommends, however put aside any thoughts of 'honourable' combat, especially you Kiba. If you have a shot to assassinate, assassinate." With that Harry slipped out of the ORC Building blending in, leaving behind the coffin.

Meanwhile on Riser's side of the field "Riser and Yubelluna will observe from the air and provide support. The rest of Riser's peerage will pair up to flush out Rias's peerage, however alert Riser immediately the moment you see that human mage. Riser wants to make an example of him."

"_Okay, Harry…Not the first time you've been in this situation. What do we know? Riser and his Queen, possibly the two most powerful pieces, so they'll probably remain in a hard-to-get place. He'll send them out in pairs…probably have orders to find me and alert Riser." _Harry smirked as remained invisible and pulled out his two handguns, whilst forming Fragarach into a longsword eerily similar to the game Devil May Cry: DmC, Harry honestly liked the weapon concept and the game until he played the others. He had no idea that DmC: DmC was so hated. He shrugged, everyone's a critic of something.

He quickly made his way across the open ground and took up cover on the hill and waited. 'King to Magician, where in damnation have you gone?'

'Magician to King, on a walk. Took a wrong turn and ended up on the School Grounds. Don't worry…'

'King to Magician, you're a MAGICIAN, you're meant to be at the back!'

'Magician to Kin, at the back's for has beens, wannabe's and morons…Magicians shouldn't only require…Oh for fucks sake, lemme get some traps done.' With that Harry turned off his communications and he set to work. With the use of the Elder wand, he quickly transmutated the flat ground in front of him, up to the forest and turned it into water. Reaching into his bag he pulled out severable 'Swamp-a-mix' potion, a potion that reacted with water to create a swamp. With that done, a charm that allowed him to disturb the senses, he made it look like he'd done nothing.

Riser stopped, someone had used a lot of magic…probably to make some traps, he shrugged. Petty traps never bothered Riser "Riser's felt the creation of some traps…Be alert."

"Five minutes of preparation left." Came Grayfia's voice.

'Pawn to King: My traps are done. Returning to base.'  
'Knight to King: Same as Pawn.'  
'Rook to King: Done.'  
'Queen to King: Sorted, has anyone heard from mage?'  
'Mage to all: Not yet done, cutting it fine. Avoid the Outside of the Gym and the School Grounds…Not returning to base. Just setting up some distractions.' Harry called as he set up his fifth batch of fireworks.

'King to Mage, what are you doing?'  
'Mage to King, being a troll. Riser's not going to want to take this seriously. I'm going to humiliate him, Rias, there's a reason I've not told you what I can do. Because it's best if I show you.'

Outside the rating game Zeoticus looked at Sirius "Your Godson doesn't seem to truly trust my daughter?"

Sirius sighed "Rating Games can be seen as war, correct?"

Zeoticus nodded "In a certain point of view, why? This is Rias's first Rating Game."

"My nephew, suffers from PTSD and a few other things. He's been in this situation before and as we've heard, she wants to fight defensively. Harry's defence is a brutal offence, just watch. He's a magician but it all depends on if he's going to put some effort in…And here we go."

"START!" Called Grayfia and with that Harry smirked. This was going to be good. Harry positioned himself just outside of his trap and pulled out a camping chair.

Now he waited, and both Kings dispersed their peerages. 'King to Magician, what's in the Coffin?'

'Raw, unprecedented magical power. My raw unprecedented magical power. Yes, that sounds arrogant but I've been building that up since I started my training. Draining myself, refilling, draining…for this fight. Have you see Hellsing Abridged?'

'Yes.'

'Release Control Level 0…That's what you say, I'll reply with the counter phrase…Gotta go, My Master for the fight is about to begin.' As he spoke, Four of Riser's pawn appeared on the edge of his trap.

"I smell you…No-one can hide from a Nekomata's nose." Demanded one of the Pawns.

Harry clicked his fingers and he and the camping chair revealed themselves "Alas, my illusion and trickery hath been undone. Oh how pitiful of a Mage am I, to be unable to avoid the senses of a far superior foe. A question or two if I may good ladies?"

"You just have but yes."

"What are your rankings, in this Evil System." Harry had a suspicion but it was always good to be assure.

"We are Ni and Li, nya. We are pawns in ther service of Riser Phenex, nya." Announced two of the pawns.

"I'm, Marion also a pawn." Announced one that appeared to be dressed in a Maid outfit, specifically a French one.

"Mira, also a pawn." Announced the other who was dressed in a rather short haori and obi and bandages.

"You?" Mira asked gesturing with her bo-staff.

"Potter Harry, at your service and your foe. Alas, but a humble contracted mage in the service of Her Grace, Rias, Heiress of Gremory. Future Mistress of the 30 Legions and bringer of knowledge, truth and good faith." Harry replied, as he sat down in his chair.

"Surrender, for you are…" Demanded Marion, igniting one of her hands.

Harry snorted "Girlies; you're centuries to young to even think of taking me…But, be my guest."

The four pawns were blinded with rage and they charged across the open ground. Harry smirked and snapped his finger and thumb, the ground shimmered away and suddenly they found themselves up to either their necks or waists "When fighting a Magician, never assume anything. Oh and…enjoy the creatures in the swamp."

Marion yelped as a Saltwater Crocodile, appeared and with a bite of its colossal jaws bit firmly into her hip and femur, before rolling her over and dragging her into the watery depths. Ni and Li got themselves poisoned by some bi-pedal lizard folk but managed to defeat their attackers leaving only Mira to successfully clear the swamp but as she did so, she found herself being kissed as a sword punctured through her ribs and heart. Harry turned to find the former Nekomata, bedraggled and half dragging and walking out of the swamp, the paralysis setting in. "To bad, my darlings…" With that he banished them into the swamp and they fell beneath the surface.

'Mage to King, four Pawns are dead. Moving forwards, it really wasn't hard.' As Grayfia called out _"Pawns Ni, Li, Mira and Marion of Phenex Riser's peerage have been retired."_

Outside the match Zeoticus, Venelana and the Marquis and Marquess Phenex stared at Sirius and Remus "Can you explain what just happened?"

"Harry's seen this play before. He merely played on his strengths and well, he doesn't seem to be even trying." Marquis Phenex gulped, yes he had faith in his son but wasn't sure just how Riser would react to this information. He wasn't blind or unaware, but now he was concerned.

With Kiba, he hadn't yet been accosted by anyone _'_Knight to King, who just did that?'

'King to Knight, Kiba that was Magician. Not sure what he did but he was effective.' Just then a blast of explosive magic, followed by a white-sky ray of fire roared down somewhere in front of Kiba.

'Knight to all, that was Yubelluna and Riser. They don't seem happy.' Just then two figures erupted out in front of Kiba "Halt, Knight of Gremory. I, Karlamine, a Knight of Phenex challenge you to a duel." Kiba grinned, popped his neck.

"I suppose I can oblige." With that he drew a sword and the other knight was upon him. She was good, Kiba noted as he expertly parried and counter-attacked, he had noticed the other Knight and was preparing to use some of the darker aspects of his Sacred Gear if needed. Harry had spoken to Kiba at length about his honour as knight, chivalry and the power of imagination.

_Flashback_

"_Kiba, the Rating Game it's going to get ugly. I know you get trained by Sirzechs Master Knight. I know from him that you hold the intentions and expectations of what it means to be a knight closely. In doing so, you're a better man than I but also you're weakening yourself. Your Gear; Sword Birth, allows you to summon elements aside from Light. Use your imagination, pain and control are elements as are…" Harry said one evening, breathing heavily with a very ugly bruise on his ribs._

"_But that's dishonourable…"_

"_Would you rather a lifetime of torture for your Master? The one who saved you?"_

"_No, but…"_

"_But nothing, Kiba. We need to face it, acting with honour and dignity in combat will guarantee our loss. In war and combat, it's you or them. Kill or be killed, treat them respect and inflict wounds only to the front if you must but we're outgunned, certainly outmatched, so we're going to have to be creative and breakdown our own demons to win." _

_Kiba nodded "Again?" With that he held his hand out and summoned a sword, this one akin to a scimitar but made out of razor wire "This is Delirium Edge."_

_Harry pulled out a standard broadsword "That's the spirit."_

Kiba's sword broke, he jumped backwards as the burning katana just missing where he had been "Surrender. Your…" She gasped as an ice sword appeared and quenched her flames. The ice sword broke and another appeared cutting her ever so slightly but she felt like her nerves were on fire.

"How…How! HOW DO YOU HAVE SO MANY SWORDS! NO, YOUR SACRED GEARS…" She was utterly delirious. "YOU'RE NO KNIGHT!"

Kiba grinned coldly "One Sacred Gear, Sword Birth. I am a Knight, however I value Her Grace, Heiress Gremory's freedom more so. A magician asked me; my values as a knight or her freedom. I choose her every time. Yield, Karlamine, Knight of Phenex."

In the Maou box, the Four Maou were silent. Sirzechs was grinning nudging Harry to his sister was the best thing he'd done. Serafall was a ball of energy. Ajuka was contemplative whilst Fabium looked half-asleep. So far, Team Gremory in there uncontrolled Magician had so far annihilated half of Riser's pawns when Riser's voice reverberated.

"Riser would like to check a ruling. Illegal amount of Magic Items."

However his call came just as Kiba, using Delirium Edge cut down Karlamine.

"GAME PAUSED." With that Grayfia descended. "All players converge on me." Harry sighed, shifted form into that of a gigantic direwolf and casually loped towards them. There were several yelps and screams as Harry entered the clearing. He stretched, before walked over to Rias, coming to above her hip and sat. He looked at Grayfia, curled up at Rias's feet and soon enough began to sleep.

"Is there a particular person you need to…"

"Riser believes, that Riser's beloved Rias's Magician has brought above and beyond the limit of magical items."

Grayfia turned to Harry, "Potter-san, is Riser's statement true at all?"

Harry looked, sighed and shifted back into his human state and looked disinterested "Nope. At least not knowingly. The condition was five magical items correct?"

"The human finally understands Riser. But yes, five magical items."

"Then yes, I have five items: My sword, two hand guns, bag of holding, wand…Everything else is tied to various mantles and inheritances. Otherwise, I'd be bitching at you for even participating with your phoenix like style of regeneration and healing tears."

"But they part of Riser…"

Harry clicked his fingers and Riser was silent "As I said you petulant Kuntucky fried chicken. I…WOULD…BE…COMPLAINING…ABOUT…YOU…AND…YOUR…FAMILY…  
PARTICIPATING…IN…RATING…GAMES…AM…I…MAKING…MYSELF…CLEAR…OR…ARE…YOU…TOO…BRAINDEAD…TO…UNDERSTAND…ME?" Harry growled.

"We get it, I would prefer civility from a human mage who does not know his place." Growled a female looking Riser.

"That's Ravel, the youngest of the family." Rias murmured.

"Ravel, of House Phenex…You're next." Harry growled.

"The game shall be resumed in five minutes giving everyone to remake a plan." With that Grayfia vanished.

Harry turned to his colleagues "We keep going…Only those petulant pricks are now gunning for me."

Rias nodded and the Peerage scattered, Harry took his time to relocate himself, on the outskirts of Riser's territory and began to blend in. The klaxon started and the game began. Harry smirked and pulled out his white hand gun, it traded stopping power and bullet size for accuracy and a slightly quicker rate of fire.

He stopped, Riser's remaining Knight was actively looking for him! He pulled the Jackal, pointed and pulled the trigger. The sound was deafening but the shot was true, Jackal slammed into the Zweihander wielding Knight of Phenex before forcing her to retire.

"Riser's Knight has retired."

Harry smirked and then as he cleared the forest, he looked down. He activated a spell-trap and the last thing he saw were two smirking girls "Son of a…" The insult went unfinished as the trap erupted in a violent bout of flame.

Sirius chuckled "That one was deliberate…"

"That's one of our basic but most powerful fire based trap. Surely your boy will get out of it?"

"I'm not sure, Zacharias…Look again."

As the smoke cleared from the trap and fire died down, they saw Harry looking slightly singed but on his arm was a Gauntlet, and coating the gauntlet was the excess of fire. "You! You have a SACRED GEAR! A DRACONIC SACRED GEAR!" Ravel screeched as she scrambled backwards, trying to put as much distance between her and her utterly furious opponent.

Sword in one hand and gauntlet on the other 'Magician to King, what are your orders? I have both bishops in my sights.'

'Queen to Magician, I see you. You'll like this one _Begone in Raijin's Name._' Akeno said over the headpiece as thunder boomed and lightning slammed down in front of Harry, before hitting Riser's other bishop. Ravel, whipped up several bands of energy and sent them flying at Harry.

"Ignis Protectum!" Harry murmured as a transuluescent shield erupted around both Mage and Queen, absorbing the incoming fire based spells.

"Sanctum Agumenti Eructo!" Harry thundered as a torrent of water flooded towards the young Phenex. Suddenly the water in front of Ravel evaporated as Riser and Yubelluna landed in front of her.

"I…am…furious…You, insolent mage…You've been playing me THIS ENTIRE TIME! I WILL TURN YOU INTO CINDERS!" With fury in his eyes, his flames erupting around him in a searing mantle Riser stared down Harry.

"My beloved Queen, rally who…"

"There's no-one left Riser…The entirety of your peerage aside from Your Queen and Bishop are left." Rias called, as her entire peerage descended upon Riser.

Riser sneered "Oh, Rias…your mage has had the right of it. Thanks to a few favours, I managed to install a few unique spells into this arena."

Just then behind Riser, the symbol of the Phenex family appeared and his peerage returned "Surprised…I thought so. When my peerage either died or retired, they were brought to Phenex healers and…well they're fully healed and your reserves are drained. Rias Gremory, you WILL BE MINE!"

"Harry, Release Control Arch-Restriction Zero announce your words and release your true power." Rias ordered.

Harry, let out a chilling breath and channelled magic into his gloves making them glow, as a wind began to whip up "I am the Bird of Hermes…" As he spoke, a feeling of pressure began to build up in the guts of everyone. Riser's fury only increased as he could begin to feel the power building up in the mage in front of him. He needed to do something, but the hand sigils and motions, that were being conducted unnerved him.

At the back of the field, in Rias's Headquarters the coffin began to groan and creek, across it false and true scripture appeared as the words began to resonate, the coffin began to shriek, screech and shred itself apart. As the following words fell from Harry's mouth into a battle cry, the coffin exploded, taking the building with it "Here…Standeth…the Bird…of…Hermes; Eating…Thine…Own…Wings…To…Keep…MYSELF…TAME!" Harry thundered and similar to the sky-whitening explosion from earlier, a second eruption appeared this one revealing the protections and almost crippling them in the process.

"Is that all? The entirety of the power, you possess little mage. Your power is weak compared to mine, and your little Dragon Gear will not save you now." Riser mocked "My Peerage ATTACK!"

"**Harry, hate to interrupt but now would be good time." **'Cel rumbled in Harry's mind.

"_Indeed 'Cel…Indeed." _Harry smirked "Riser, there's more. I, WHO SHALL AWAKEN AM THE HEAVENLY DRAGON, WHO HAS STOLEN THE PRINCIPLES OF DOMINATION FROM GOD. I LAUGH AT THE "LIMIT!" AND "INFINITE!" AND I GRIEVE AT THE "DREAM!" I SHALL BECOME THE RUSTIC DRAGON OF ACCELERATIOM AND I SHALL RACE YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF RUSTIC PURGATORY" The power slamming down into Harry turned Rustic Bronze and in a voice no longer angry, but just loud Riser's nightmare got worse "BALANCE BREAK: OVERCHARGE MAIL!"

Issei's gauntlet flashed **"Do it…**BALANCE BREAK!" And the bronze light was joined by brilliant crimson.


	8. Chapter 8

Custodian

Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**VIII: Riser Phenex, you done goofed.**

Riser's cheating reverberated in disgust. Cheating, lying, manipulating were all things to be done to Humans in order to advance one's interests both personal and familial, for more contracts made meant more power gained and thus more respect. There was one overarching rule of Devil-kind and that was Rule of the Strong.

This, this particular stunt would have ramifications for the Phenex family. The Mao and their respective families and either entirety of their peerages or few members looked at one another. This was a clearly planned rule violation, warranting at least the termination of the original agreement i.e. Rias and Riser's betrothal at the minimum. "My King, I must…" Began Grayfia as she stood up.

"Mother, please…let's see what Auntie Rias's Magician has up his sleeve…Matthews-sensei, you said you'd taught him…Rias can pull this off can't she?"

The rakishly thin, sharp eyed and wavy haired Bishop, crossed his arms "Lord Millicas, your Good Aunt, Her Grace, Your Royal Highness the Heiress Presumptive of Family Gremory does indeed have a way out of this predicament in the form of said Pact Magician, His Royal Highness Duke Potter but regardless of what is to come Lord Riser has in fact broken protocol by tampering with the boundary fields of the Rating Game."

Millicas nodded "My apologies Mother." As he said that raw unprecedented magical power hit his senses. Millicas's eyes rolled into his head as he was unable to comprehend the sheer power, MacGregor and Sirzechs were already in motion.

"Sirzechs, he's fine…just passed out from sensory overload. Silly bugger, he was extending too far with his senses trying to see a play-by-play…" MacGregor explained.

"I should discipline you for that comment…but I won't. Children will be children." Sirzechs replied idly.

"But I might." MacGregor stiffened, he turned and gave a courtly bow to Hell's Strongest Queen.

"My sincere apologies your majesty…Young Lord Millicas was a silly individual but the rest stands." With that the oppressive feeling of power retracted.

Okita snorted out of all the peerage aside from Sirzechs, he was the closest to Grayfia. He knew Grayfia wouldn't hurt MacGregor; scare him witless for a few days but that would be it. He turned his gaze to the match; this would be very interesting.

Sirius and Remus had been made guests of honour of the Gremory family and subsequently the Phenex's as well. The assembled devil's eyes widened as Harry's power erupted forth "What in the Mao's names was that? Your Godson, Lord Black cannot be this powerful…for a mortal I mean. No mortal should have this kind of power without magic that mortals would consider 'dark' and 'evil'." Said Samael Phenex.

"Lord Phenex, My Godson's the Comhnoir of the Britannia Gods and the lone repository for the Relics from the Britannia Matter along with a few other things."

In the arena, Harry's form was encompassed in a Rustic Red version of the famed Red Dragon Emperor Scale Male. However, Harry's sprouted wings **"Harry, calm down! You've initiated the Juggernaut Drive! Something that's going to KILL YOU!" **Harry fought, his body feeling like it was being drowned in the pure power of the weak-minded reincarnations who had succumbed to its terrifying mantle of power. Eventually the feeling subsided, the armour broke away causing Harry to fall onto all fours in front of Riser.

"The big bad magician is at his limit, as Riser thought. It's a pity, the magician did rather well for a human. However, he threatened Riser's little sister, something Riser never let's happen. Your suffering at Riser's hand will be long, long indeed."

Harry smirked as song appeared in his heart "Riser, you're just like the damned motherfucker Tom Marvolo Riddle; Lord Voldemort and the guy who was screwing yours, House Bael, House Vassago and House Glasya-Labolas…Your welcome by the way. Anyway, punchline is he talked to much and so do you." With that a magical circle appeared underneath random members of the battle field.

"Battle Magic: Gaelic Storm Style: Wrath of the LIR!" Harry screamed in Gaelic and the seals released a rainbow of storms and disasters ranging from normal hurricanes, typhoons and maelstroms and others hitting both peerages; However, in Riser and Yubelluna's case Harry hit them with a storm of Flies.

Ravel summoned a tornado of fire and managed to burn off the flies, her power in flow she turned on the still kneeling form of Harry "You insolent bastard! What sort of Pact Magician are you? Using THAT particular storm on my Brother and his Queen?"

Harry smirked as he absentmindedly ended the storm "Storm of Flies? I'm in the Biblical Underworld, why not bring it…Insolent, quite possibly. Bastard? Parents were married thank you very much. What sort of Pact Magician? One designed to change the game, alter the mood and electrify the boys and girls. Now, Ravel, Riser of the House Phenex; I denounce you as Phoenixes."

"Power of the Phoenix that pumps my beating heart, hear my plea."  
**"Hadrian Son of James, whom my tears keep alive, I hear thy plea."  
**"Allow me to burn bright as the brightest day to outshine the blackest night."  
**"You shall burn** **bright as the brightest day to outshine the blackest night."  
**"Together we shall sing the song of sunder and renewal in honour of our home, life and pride…BLOOM!"

"PHOENICIAN MANTLE!"  
**"PHOENICIAN MANTLE!"**

Harry began to glow, before exploding in a resplendent red, the colour of Rias's hair and Issei's armour. The light, was heralded by the song of a Phoenix, its song was felt by Rias and her Peerage as a song of hope whilst inspiring fear in Riser's. Harry, reappeared gone was the carbon copy of Dracula's Hellsing Armour, but in its place armoured lower legs and sabatons; a battle skirt; chest piece and full arm guards finished with a Roman Centurion style helmet all of it in resplendent red and gold.

Harry spoke again this time in a double-tone a tone of victory and supremacy laced with a tinge of hopefulness "You're no Phoenix, I am. I'm the Phoenix Prince…Now then…Oh yes, to work."

None of the fighters had any chance against the immediate heat wave that Harry emitted "Dyrnwyn, hear my…" He barely started the incantation when the burning sword erupted into existence the traditional orange blue flames becoming blueish white, Harry would later learn that his Phoenix Mantle Sub-Balance Breaker increased the natural temperatures of fire around him. Unfortunately, this did mean enemy fire users spells would be more powerful around him; on the other hand, being blessed by a Phoenix gave him the ability to re-direct incoming fire spells against their casters.

Riser chuckled as he blurted out his knowledge and launched a phoenix construct made of fire at the armoured magician. Riser's eyes widened as the Phoenix circled around the repulsive, ignoble, inglorious and disgusting human mage masquerading as a chosen of a Phoenix. How dare he, how dare he claim that House Phenex were not Phoenixes they had the same POWERS!

Riser couldn't speak, as the mage murmured something, Riser didn't know the language but guessed the phrase 'Return to Sender' as a blueish white phoenix rushed towards him. Riser reached out and used a King-shift; allowing him to swap with any member of his peerage and the phoenix blast consumed the Pawn Mira.

"_Pawn Mire of House Phenex has retired."_

Harry dismissed the phoenix armour and chanted "Basilisk venom in my blood…"

Both peerages who were less fighting and more brawling in very close proximity to Harry, immediately leapt clear "King to Magician: How do you have Basilisk venom in your blood?"

"Magician to King: Bit by one, explained it last night. Gotta go, I wanna try something."

"…death in my veins and in my heart…BLOOM! SUB-BALANCE BREAKER ELDRITCH DEATH KNIGHT!" The bulky phoenix armour vanished replaced by sleek green and black leather armour.

(Kiba)

Kiba smirked, he sliced his arm through the air "Harry's Hazardous Handy Haversack Roulette!" A roulette wheel emerged with Harry's coat of arms on it and on it were sigils and seals for various weapons "Hazardous Handy Haversack Roulette: SPIN!" Kiba ordered as he blocked the two knights dodged a pawn. The alliterative spell was something Harry whipped up for Kiba to use, how it worked Harry didn't know as he whipped up whilst drunk, like most of his spells.

"Weapon Granted: Annihilation Weapon: Sword of Gryffindor! RELEASE!" The Goblin made sword sailed through the air, into Kiba's hand. Kiba activated his Knight piece and he blurred, his sword shimmered and the two knights fell before him. Kiba was in full flow, just like before Riser's Knights fell to Kiba.

(Koneko)

"Stupidly powerful and stupidly insane Pact Magician. Does he have a brain? I'll find out after I punch him some." She muttered to herself as she was attacked the same as last time.

(Issei)

Issei was burning out. He had activated the Balance Breaker of the Boosted Gear and quite frankly had no idea what he was doing with it, he had promoted himself to a Queen with Rias's blessing but right now he was out of his depth.

Ddraig had wanted to manifest, because _"My flesh walks the Battlefield, so shall I!" _Ddraig had rumbled mentally. Izuku's Balance Breaker faltered as he demolished the last of the Pawns.

(Harry)

He loved this Sub-Balance Breaker, it made him unholy fast and it allowed him to summon a spectral avatar of the Basilisk around him, working as a dependent and co-independent semi-autonomous magical construct. Dependent on his magical power; of which he had loads which meant the more power the creator had the more independence sort of sentience the construct wielded along with its powers. Fortunately for the Phenex Peerage that meant no death glare or petrification, it did however mean the immense crushing and swallowing power along with the poisonous bite of the Basilisk were at his disposal.

"I quit!" Screamed Ravel; she was a powerful Bishop and skilled in family magics, that meant nothing when faced with this mage and _"This just isn't fair. Riser had this!" _She thought as she retreated just as the Basilisk construct swallowed Mihae in one gulp.

Riser screamed and unleashed his power. The temperature increased dramatically and everything began to catch fire; Harry managed to summon a shield to protect Issei, Akeno and Rias however the incoming fire blasts effortlessly removed Asia, Koneko and Kiba from contention. "DOES RIAS'S PEERAGE AND DISGRACEFUL HUMAN MAGE SEE THE POWER, RISER POSSESSES!"

"Okay, Rias…You might have bitten off more than you can chew with this guy."

Rias looked at Harry "What about you? Mr. Power with no Reason."

"You were the one who brought me into this…I might have some tricks; but I can't guarantee anyone's survival."

Rias nodded "Do it. Do what you need to."

Harry grinned "Life and Death in my heart, synergise as one BALANCE BREAK: ETERNAL CYCLE KNIGHT!" The leather armour turned metallic and exploded into a plethora of colour with a spectrum of reds and greens moulding into a black and white breastplate with a bone white sigil of the Deathly Hallows on his chest; Potter Coat of Arms on his left shoulder, Black on his right and throughout the armour were gleaming emerald scriptures and battle cries.

It was Akeno, Harry, Issei and Rias against Riser and Yubelluna, the tension could be cut with a knife the initial overwhelming surge of Power that Harry unleashed had simmered slightly. It was still thick, heavy in the air and strong enough to be detected by all Three Factions, the Mao especially were aware of Harry's stance, it screamed 'I am here as a favour. I have the power to back my own stance and own agenda'.

Deep within his mind the primal werewolf spoke _"My moonlit partner; the curse beater why not let me loose? Show this whelping, whining and winging brat your true power?"_

"_Because Romulus, I know not my true power. I have demonstrated one clear aspect of my power; the Scale Mail of Accelerance and nearly initiated the Juggernaut Drive. I have also displayed the Phoenix Mantle and Death Knight with their child the Eternal Cycle Knight. I do not want to mix things up with combining Phoenix, Death and Eternal with the Accelerant Gear, do not even think about the unfathomable sub-breakers I've got from the living mantle of Comhnoir or Custodian. If I am to mix them together anymore than I have and adding you to the mix, I might not survive."_

Romulus snorted _"Your only limited by the power and what you can process…even if that is more than most modern mages and wizards. I'd warrant you'd be a match for any re-incarnated legendary Wizards and Mages."_

The werewolf receded only for Cel to occupy it _"Why don't we? Combine the Accelerant Gear and this current form, Eternal Accelerant Knight? We both know you won't die."_

"_I'll be incapacitated or stoned like Tasmanian Wallaby and find myself as a servant of a less benign Devil Clan. Besides, I don't mix unknown quantities and fight."_

_Cel nodded "Fair enough, once we finish this…we're gonna try that."_

"_Just ensure we've got the painkillers."_

Riser snarled, that mage's rituals must be wearing off! No-one could possess that much magical power. "ENOUGH, RISER WILL NOT SUFFER THIS HUMILATION ANYLONGER!"

Harry collapsed the shield and summoned Fragarach; which quickly took the shape of a jagged zweihander, he closed his eyes and imagined the Resurrection Stone or rather Mannanan's Ferry and a Horn of summoning "Then the 189, In the service of heaven! They're protecting the Holy Line. It was 1527, Gave their lives on the steps to Heaven! THY WILL BE DONE! Arise, noble spirits, heed thy humble request help me teach this man-child the meaning of humiliation!"

"We hear and we will come…Your will be done, in the name of God!" Came 189 Swiss voices sounding as one.

"In the name of God! Thy will be done! Come Forth the Noblest Mercenaries! Come forth the Forefathers of the Swiss Guard!" With that Harry blew harshly on the horn.

All Devils winced at the shortened version of God-Of-The-Bible but those in the Arena were nearly on their knees. They appeared as apparation, but rapidly becoming corporeal, even Harry shied away from the raw holy energy they were emitting from their bodies "Heaven not processed you yet?"

"In death we serve. The Master of Death calls and we shall come for He-Is-Inevitable." They chorused as they summoned swords, shields made from pure holy light materialised.

Harry watched from a kneeling position as the Swiss Guards marched forth, effortlessly separating King and Queen. Issei stood up, his eyes focused on the retreating form of Riser Phenex, summoned his wings and took flight. "He's going to get himself killed off, Ladies take care." Summoning this many willing people was one thing, but pulling them out of Heaven…that was certainly taxing.

"We've got this…Harry, you're doing fine. Will you require the Phoenix tears?" Rias asked. It was in that moment that, Harry's concentration slipped.

"Shit…he's annihilated a quarter of the Swiss Guards. I split them in half, Riser's not pulling punches…I can see what they see, feel what they feel. It's part of the parcel of some of my tricks. I'll be fine, I'll fuel myself on energy restorers…Damn, Issei got him good with a cock shot…cheeky shit. Very cheeky shit…Anyway, Rias, Akeno go handle the Turkey King and I'll deal with the Queen."

The Swiss Guards fighting the Bomb Queen had been taking a beating, a few were dead but they were holding. Harry vanished with a sharp cracking "Oh Lord, Who Art Thou in Heaven, I thank you the Noble 187 for your service. I shall deal with this one…The Other shall be dealt with shortly."

"No, Master of Death…We thank you, for one last skirmish…Fight well, Fight Honourably."

"I shall an I shall not. I'll fight for those of tomorrow, for a future where anyone and everyone can choose their own fates. Altruistic, but that is me. Now, Bomb Queen, Yubelluna; Queen of Phenex Risers Peerage please forfeit for what comes next is not my fault."

Yubelluna watched as the Human Mage pulled out a sleek black handgun, she gulped. She didn't know what it was; but she definitely sure that it was armed with Devil-bane bullets."

"13mm Jackal; a customed anti-freak combat pistol. 39 centimetres long, 16kg in weight, 6 round magazines, each round is 13millimeter explosive casings of pure Macedonian Silver, blessed mercury tips, also coated in holy water purchased from the church…Good news, it's going to almost certainly kill you and maim me." With that, Harry aimed and fired.

(Riser)

Riser smirked as he grabbed Issei by the throat and hit him full on with a blast of fiery magic. Riser wasn't going to admit it, but the stimulants he had consumed were wearing off. Soon, he was going to be on his reserves. The stimulants should have lasted the entire match, but that mage had seen that they wouldn't.

"**EXPLOSION DRAGON SHOT!" **Riser was hurled backwards as the Gauntlet flashed red and a crimson bolt of energy lanced into him. The shot would have bisected any other Rating Fighter, but Riser's reserves had saved his life.

"You're Mage is all out. He'll be no match against my Queen."

Issei chuckled, Harry had taught him how to use his senses "You might beat me, you might be Akeno…But you know this doesn't end until one King is beaten. Harry taught us something about him; you cannot stop him. Hell, I'm betting he could have finished this the first time if you hadn't cried coward…Now, Riser **BALANCE BREAK! Let's try this again." **Issei roared as he closed the gap and began to brawl with the elegant fighter.

Riser, felt the wild and erratic blows. Each blow whilst painful, wasn't well placed but they were more school boy fighting but they were slowly eroding his magical reserves. As the Red Dragon hit him with a left hand, Riser called on a quarter of his magical reserves and delivered a white blue lance into Issei's chest "Phenex Fire Magic: Prominence Rose Deliverance."

Issei was shrouded into blue mist and was forced out of the game. Riser, reached for his ear peace "Yubelluna…"

"Riser…I'm…" Yubelluna began as in his ear and across the demolished and burning battle field a single gunshot, reverberated. Riser felt it, each time a Peerage member left the field it was like a stab wound, calculated players like his brothers tried to take out other peerages as one to immobilise the King; it worked less than expected but more than they'd like. It normally worked on new Devils entering the Rating Game.

The Queen was like eight knives into the gut at once. White hot searing pain; it didn't help that the bullets effects carried over as well, Riser fought to remain calm as the mage appeared in a pop. His arm was in a cast, clearly talented in battlefield healing…an impressive skill for one so young. "Riser, like my present? Macedonian Silver and blessed 13millimetres…Hurts like a bitch."

Riser saw red, ever since the start of this match. This humanoid mage on his beloved Rias's Peerage had been nothing but a pain. Riser would have won by now if not for him. He snorted Akeno and Rias had landed, he teleported his body smoking as he wrapped himself around the girls "Forfeit mage and I won't kill them…Yes, Riser will rather kill your beloved Rias in order to see you suffer." He stopped as Harry seemed to idly watch him.

"Oh, you're not taken by Riser's Rias, are you? Oh, you have eyes for the Queen…Oh you'll have her, once I'm finished with her. How will that feel? To know your beloved's innocence will be taken by me? You'll always be inferior to Riser."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out two leather pouches and mixed them together "Cayenne Chilli Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder…Enjoy!" The powders mixed, a magic pulse was used and Riser felt his eyes burn.

There was a crack and as the powder lifted Harry had vanished there was the definitive click of a hammer pulled back "You talk to much." The casted arm with the black handgun rose up, Riser felt a shift in magic before pain beyond recognition exploded into the back of his head.

Rias and Akeno, engulfed Harry in a hug "King, Rias of House Gremory…Checkmate."

"Checkmate, Riser Phenex has been defeated." Announced Grayfia.

Harry pulled out his ear piece "I…might need a healer. Oh boy, I'm about to pass out now."

"You okay?" It was Akeno, as she hastily repaired the broken cast and tending to the thoroughly broken arm.

"Broken arm…more pulverised. Magical exhaustion, drainage…burns, wouldn't be surprised if I've broken stuff."

Harry felt himself smoothly transitioning into a titanium white hospital bay, where he dropped onto a bed and humbly passed out. The blackout only lasted about thirty minutes, when he awoke he found Sona sitting by his bedside "Sitri…"

"You're awake…quicker than I expected. You really shouldn't try and get out of bed, Potter."

"Please call me, Harry…"

"Only if you call me, Sona." Sona replied as rings of magic floated over Harry.

"Harry…you're in pretty bad shape…You nearly killed yourself! Not just draining yourself of magic but the amount of power-downs, power-ups and Sacred Gear swapping put immense strain on your body. You broke…several ribs, stress fractured your spine; which has head, shattered the radius, ulna, and humerus in your left arm and then what appears to be a another breakage…In short Harry, you damaged yourself to an extent that you look like you had something to prove and didn't care about the cost."

Harry sighed and slumped into the admittedly comfortable bed "I've got nothing that'll mean anything right now Sona…the only thing I've got is, did my clothes survive? and if not, where can I get some, also what am I missing?"

"No your clothes didn't survive, Mao Lucifer and my Sister…are about to send a tailor and you're about to miss Rias's victory party."

"About to…so you're freeing me?"

"With the utmost reluctance." Sona replied as there was a knock on the door as Lucifer and Leviathan entered.

"Mao's…" Harry began.

"Mr. Potter, please no need for grovelling. We'd rather be known as Sirzechs and Serafall. We, I, wanted to congratulate you on your rather spectacular entrance with my lovely little sister to Rating Games and not only enter but also pull out a victory. Unofficially as a member of House Gremory is their anything, I can do to help you?"

Harry thought for a moment "I need a set of formal wear and a Trenchcoat."

Sirzechs snorted "That's already been done, in honesty though…"

Harry stopped "Let's call it an unspecified favour within reasonable limits for Devils that is."

Serafall giggled "He's good Zechs, he's very good. Come, come, come the party needs us to start."

Harry quickly found himself in an identical suit to the one he had entered the Underworld in. With an absent minded thought Fragarach appeared as a cane and with Sona, Sirzechs and Serafall with him they moved through the decorated Halls of what appeared "Is this…the Lucifer estate?"

"You're sharp. It is, as Mao Lucifer I am officially in charge of all things internal and general leadership."

"I remember that being brought up. With Leviathan as Foreign Affairs; Beelzebub being R&D and the current incumbent, Ajuka created the Rating Game and Asmodeus is…"

"Military, the current one is shall we say…lacksidisal about his duties."

Harry snorted "Sorry, but isn't there a phrase about power and lack of sanity or willing to do anything?"

Both Mao grinned at that "You tread dangerously, Harry. There are some that'd take offence to your lack of manners and training in etiquette." Commented Serafall with a grin on her face.

Harry shrugged "My apologies for any lack of tact, I don't apologise for whatever I may actually say and quite simply if anyone wants to refute what I have to say, I'm open to discussion…As for treading dangerously; treated like a slave for five years, a menace for ten, abused, belittled, then had bi-polar shape adore and fear me for another five…My treading dangerously is my life, I've no more fucks to give…in fact I'd say I'm well over my fucks-given budget and now in fucking debt…Anyway your Devils you're meant to have a thick skin."

By now they approached the doors where Grayfia and a young child were waiting along with the rest of Sirzechs peerage. "Harry, have you met my family?"

"Some, Lord Lucifer. I'm acquainted with your Bishop, Knight and your Queen and Wife. But the rest no…" With that Harry bowed to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet the family and peerage of the current Lucifer."

Sirzechs grinned "Anyway, let me get the introductions. My Wife and Queen; Grayfia Lucifuge-Gremory and my Son, Millicas Gremory…Lucifer title isn't hereditary remember…Anyway my Knight Okita Souji; my Bishop Mathers MacGregor; My two Rooks: Surtur Second and Bahamut with Enku and Beowulf as my sole two pawns."

Harry whistled softly "Is that Two Pawns total or Two Pawns with some left?"

"Total."

"That's 7 different combinations…Anyway…who's this?"

"My name is Millicas Gremory, as my Father has said before, I welcome you to the Underworld and this…social gathering." Harry nodded and with that the doors swung open.

The murmured conversation ended as Sirzechs, followed by the rest of his peerage with Harry and a confused Sona; who quickly latched onto his arm, eyes wide at the stunt her sister had just pulled. Harry entered and Rias; dressed in a very elegant white dress evidently converted from a wedding gown saw him. Her eyes widened, tears threatened to fall but she stood with her peerage behind her and began to clap. Rias's peerage joined in and the polite clapping carried on. "You, Harry Potter are going to be insufferable…and what's worse you have no idea why." Sona whispered as she parted and joined her peerage.

Kiba, Koneko and Issei were all wearing formal men's tuxedo's and finally Akeno wearing a very cute evening dress. Harry looked them all over before finally joining them, Fragarach slowly vanishing as the Phoenix Tears began to assist in finishing up the healing performed by the Sitri family. "Rias, what happens now?"

"We drink, be merry and formalise my escape from the betrothal." Rias commented.

Harry found himself meeting several heirs and heiresses of the remaining Devil Clans and their peerages. However, when he was introduced by Sairaorg Bael to Diodora Astaroth, Harry's senses tingled. When they shook hands, Harry and the Astaroth heir looked each other in the eye, Harry saw something in the boys eyes and he wasn't sure that he liked it. What was odd, was the fact that the Astaroth heir hadn't brought any part of his peerage.

However, all was not well for the moment Harry had been formally introduced to the Phenex family Riser immediately began to protest. The unfortunate thing was the spiel he was spouting off had been the same during the Rating Game. "Riser, you wouldn't fight an unaffiliated Pact Mage…I joined Rias's peerage just to fight you. We fought, you cheated and I cheated and before you cheated I had you where I wanted you. Are you going to accept that you've been caught cheating trying to rig the Rating Game and admit to it? Or must your entire family suffer for your own actions?"

"What right do you have to play Devil's advocate?" Snapped Ravel only to be quelled with a look from her brother.

Harry chuckled "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Everyone stopped as they turned to listen to the renewed argument, although Riser was a Devil, and Devils watched out for one another but Riser was acting like a human. "Enough, Riser Phenex and House Phenex shall be dealt with behind closed doors, I have received the requests of Harry Potter and have deemed them acceptable…For now let's celebrate."

For Harry, he spent the rest of the evening dancing and celebrating with Akeno and Rias and for once feeling less like someone with something to prove, and more like an awkward teen.


	9. Chapter 9

Custodian  
Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**IX: Of stories and house cleaning: an intro**

Harry groaned, as he raised himself from a luxurious and sinfully comfortable four-poster Queen Sized bed; with a mattress that seemed to mould perfectly to his body and his sleep patterns. As he sat up, an arm reached across his chest and pushed back down "Stay still, I'm comfy." Came a murmured voice from his side.

"I'm exceptionally hungover…" Harry groaned, he twisted his neck relishing the feeling of the cartilage in the joints popping and cracking. As he settled down, he jerked slightly…he was definitely under-dressed and it felt like he'd sweated a lot during the night.

Harry looked at the arm. It was milk-white, almost alabaster and quickly found a mass of dark blue almost black hair on the pillows next to him. "Ak…Akeno?"

The Thunder Queen of Rias's peerage raised her head "Fufufufu, morning Harry." Her throat and raspy as she spoke, it sent tingles up Harry's spine and to make matters more intense she was completely naked. "Like what you see?"

"Don't you know it." Harry replied this time standing to get out of bed, only for his legs to fold from under him and he landed with a crash on the floor. As Harry hit the floor, the door opened and Rias, in a translucent nighty rushed in.

"I just heard a crash…You okay, Akeno?" Akeno blushed slightly, however as red as Akeno went; Rias went far brighter red as Harry slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"That was me, Rias." Harry, was very easy on the eyes. Despite his towering height and wiry frame, right now he looked horrible "What was the damage? Did I do anything?"

Rias giggled "You got drunk, hit on several heiresses and vertically suplexed my cousin Sairaorg…He's fine, more surprised that you were able to do such a thing whilst intoxicated…Sona might have more details."

Harry shrugged "Anyway, where am I? Where are my Godfather and Uncle?"

"The three of you are currently in the Gremory Residence. You, are in my Wing of the House where my Peerage and I reside whilst in the Underworld. I believe your Godfather and Uncle are about to head to breakfast, the same as us."

Harry grunted "Whatever was in the Mead, it's wiped out my sense of balance and direction."

"That would be Leviathan-sama, she challenged people to drinking…Don't worry, she came off worse." Harry turned faintly grey.

"I challenged Foreign Affairs to drinking and won…"

Rias was grinning more so, she knew exactly what Harry had done and was taking immense satisfaction in dropping him in it "You've also sworn yourself into an interesting bunch of contracts between Gremory, Bael, Sitri and Phenex family in essence you're offering your services for a dozen fights a piece with a physical presence in a quarter of them…However, you've also sworn yourself into mine and my brothers services…"

"Didn't a Liverpudlian scam three Arch-Duke Devils into curing his lung cancer and let them go to war over his soul?"

"You don't want to bring it up with the Agares, Vassago's or Amon's…Why?"

Harry smirked "So the Hellblazer Comics have some grain of truth to them? Anyway, I'm off for a shower and you're welcome to join me."

"Through those doors on the left…Help yourself to a towel." Akeno replied watching Harry's ass move away from her.

As the door closed, Rias turned to her closest friend and surrogate sister "You like him don't you?"

"Can you not blame me? You can see it in his eyes, he has zero damns about…outside circumstances…You like him as well?"

Rias looked Akeno in the eye "As a friend…Nothing more. As Heiress to Gremory and your sister, I speak the truth. Honestly, I'll be happy once Sirzechs releases him from their arrangement. He's ridiculously powerful, pulls so many hairbrained schemes out of his sleeves on the fly…he's almost too good to be true. Giving him instructions and orders during a Rating Game is something that I can't cope with. I can't tell this to Harry's face for I fear he'll laugh, I misread him…I thought I knew what I was getting into with him but I didn't."

Contrary, to what Rias thought Harry wasn't listening. He was instead standing under the hot water. The water felt so good, after cleaning himself up. He wrapped a towel around him and left the bathroom to see Rias leaving. "Everything okay?" Harry asked as he pulled on a set of clothing with his name on: a pair of jeans, a red and black flannel hiking shirt and a pair of socks to go with the slippers that were customary to be worn inside.

"Harry, have you got any plans after breakfast?"

"Get my Guardians home and…anime binge or workout."

Akeno giggled "Would you want to come and visit my Shrine? Also could you help me with lightning and thunder magic?" She finished with an exaggerated movement allowing Harry to see all of her body.

"I'd be honoured…Akeno, I have to ask what's up with this…"

Akeno looked at the Magician and tears began to well in her eyes. Harry was next to her in a moment, pulling her into a hug "Hey, hey, hey now…I'm sorry…"

"It's not you its me…" With that Akeno tried to break away from him but even her hybrid status with a naturally enhanced strength couldn't break out so easily. "You've got something to say, I'm willing to listen. Go have a shower, and I'll listen as you talk."

It took forty-five minutes but eventually Harry and Akeno made their way down to breakfast. They were the last to arrive and the rest of the family had just begun to eat "Harry, my boy, where were you? You were in full party mode and then suddenly you'd gone." Sirius exclaimed giving him a hug.

"I'm missing the hours between two and five, I think. When did Serafall start the drinking competition and Rias: When did I suplex your cousin?"

Rias choked slightly on her juice however it was Zeoticus who spoke "That was about two-thirty when Lady Leviathan started the drinking competition. You joined us until nearly four when Lady Leviathan went unconscious. You then foisted her off onto her Pawn shortly afterwards. Sairaorg was well into his cups, when he challenged someone to knock him over…"

Harry nodded "More importantly despite how mangled I got, I apologise most profusely for tying up your house with lawyers, legal teams and counter legal teams for my services."

"Nonsense; it serves us right. We're Devils we are meant to be opportunists and hedonists but you outsmarted us. Once we've sorted out seniority then you can start the contract."

"I'm surprised you haven't immediately done the 'possession is nine tenths of the law'…" Remus pointed out "Your eldest, brought Harry in to assist your daughter get out of her betrothal."

"Wouldn't work, at best it'd cause civil unrest at such blatant disregard of power. At worst it'd cause a civil war and kickstart the old war." Millicas chimed in.

"Mr. Lupin, my father is Lucifer…it's a title. Anyway, point is…He cannot directly interfere with this despite him already interfering more than he has. My fathers hands are clean in this regard; Devils consider Humans fair game, and thus Lucifer making contact with a human mage is not something too out of the ordinary, and all my father did…"

"Was give me the suggestion and option with the reward being a favour- to be agreed upon by myself and Sirzechs within boundaries." Harry finished.

"100% Human meddling in this. Anyway, this is delicious." Harry stated. Normally most people couldn't be tempted by food with a hangover, but Harry had a cast-iron gut. As long as he picked the right the food, he'd be fine.

Eventually breakfast finished Rias looked at her assembled team "Everyone, let's head back to the OCR and await further instructions."

Harry nodded, rolled his shoulders "Sirius, Remus?"

The two got up "Thankyou for your hospitality." Harry said as he laced up his boots.

"We could give you a lift to the surface…" Rias began.

"I've got my own way…" Harry replied as he grabbed his guardians. "Phoenician Mantle!" Then in an orb of fire that left a warm sensation in the dining room the trio of wizards were gone.

Zeoticus snorted "Rias, you do know how to pick them."

The Wizards arrived back in their apartment, the mantle fell off Harry and vanished. "I'm getting a drink, charge my phone and then go and see Akeno."

(Sidestep to Britain)

Ever since, that fateful duel in the Atrium. Ever since Harry had destroyed Voldemort in clear view of everyone; the impact of that simple action had reverberating repercussions.

Cornelius Fudge had been swiftly removed from power, put before the Wizengamot with Amelia Bones at its head doing a 'by-the-letter-of-the-book' trial and the usage of Veritaserum, Fudge was spilling his guts and blabbered about the bribes, the laws he passed etc. Fudge knew he was gone and the only way out was to name names.

Delores Umbridge, was one of the first to go. Due to her duration as Tyrant of Hogwarts; almost every student who had experienced her as teacher and those who had suffered in one of her detentions wanted to help send her down.

Unfortunately, none of the charges were going to stick. Because as brutal as she was, she was unfortunately rather clever. Only two people had been knowingly tortured with her infernal quill and they were Lee Jordan and Harry Potter. Lee Jordan, a half-blood of a newly created wizarding house and as a result had very little political clout to bring against the Toad.

That meant the only person who could bring any sort of charges against Umbridge, was Harry Potter. Amelia Bones looked at the list of charges against Harry Potter and Sirius Black. She was stuck! "Send a summon to Harry Potter and Sirius Black."

(Back in Japan)

Harry appeared with a crack fifteen metres at the boundary of an old Shinto Shrine. The wards here were exceptionally powerful, even not at their peak.

Harry slowly and confidently walked into and through the wards and slowly began to climb the stair. Akeno met him at the top; dressed in an outfit eerily similar to that of the a Shrine Maiden, it looked good on her. Unfortunately; the Hybrid Priestess of Thunder and Lightning had a physique that made anything she wore look amazing on her. This wasn't a flirt or even a phrasing to make her blush; but in Harry's own humble opinion this was a fact.

Akeno reached out with her mystical senses and found Harry's aura beginning to twist and twitch, like a caged beast, surrounded by the power of the wards of her second home. "Please, Harry be welcome." With that phrase, the writhing mass of magic subsided.

"Inherent domain magic, you hadn't formally welcomed me…It's very effective against intruders. If we'd fought, I'd have been hard pressed to beat you." Akeno giggled.

"So the all powerful contract wizard of Gremory, bested by Shinto Wards."

Harry nodded "I have to say, I like it…If not for the slightly ominous feeling of should we spar; these wards will hit me akin to a freight train…Painfully. Also, why here?"

Akeno looked at her secret crush and unfurled her wings "This is me. A living paradox; a Shinto Shrine Maiden by heritage, alongside a Fallen Angel and converted into a Devil…"

"I live with a convicted mass murderer and a werewolf. I have the armoury of the Native Britannia Gods as myriad collection of pseudo-Longinus, multiple balance breakers and sub-balance breakers AND I have the offspring of the Y Ddraig Goch; as my families permanent reincarnation spirit slash host slash avatar, all because one of my ancestors swore a pact with it. I'm also a member of Nobility due to multiple inheritances…I've still not got through the paperwork and I've caused a massive legal flustercuck of four houses in the Underworld and Duke and Duchess Gremory are laughing at the absentminded chaos…So yes, Akeno Himejima we both live in glasshouses and should not throw stones…In fact, I shudder for our descendants."

Akeno couldn't help giggle at that "You do know that Hybrids, Fallen Angels, Angels, Devils and Demons have…problems with fertility and reproduction which is why Riser and Rias were betrothed."

"Aren't most supernatural races? Besides you can't be as bad as Wesen."

"Wesen?"

Harry snorted "All humanoid creatures that have an alternate guise of some sort of creature…They're good people, majority of the time."

Akeno, ever curious about the supernatural grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into one of the houses. This one was in better condition than the others and soon enough Harry was drinking a sinfully delicious cup of tea. "Wesen…Have you heard of the Brothers Grimm?" With that Harry went on to explain Wesen.

Akeno's eyes widened, she knew that the supernatural world was vast but coupled with the Magical World that Harry walked in, but this was new to her. "You think you'd be able to introduce Rias to some?"

Harry snorted "Maybe, but I wouldn't be the best. Due to my magical abilities, I have a self-reflective woge…I woge when I see others woge, plus I'm what could be classed as a Zauberbiest…and we're not liked at the best of times. Hexenbiests, Zauberbiests, Witches and Wizards are fucked even by Wesen and Supernatural standards. We can be born and created, I don't know much about it apart from my Paternal Ancestry stems from a Born Zauberbiest; the Woge has watered down to the point of self-reflection and my mother was a new-born Witch and a powerful one."

"What did you inherit from the Zauberbiest of the family?"

"A certain ruthlessness and lots of power, oh and some Sacred Gears."

"And your mother?"

"Magical power and some Sacred Gears."

Akeno giggled "In your own words a train wreck."

Harry nodded "Yup. Now I have questions about you. These deals and contracts you make, please tell me more."

"Okay. Rias as King; only accepts requests which are few and far between and they have to be worthy of a High-class devil…removing curses and defeating monsters."

"Mine are normally bosses of major corporations and or there wives. Mine mainly revolve around de-stressing people by listening to them and performing tea ceremonies…Little things to make others days better."

"Koneko and Asia are more playing cards with people and cosplaying." Harry nodded with a grin on his face.

"She does have that inherent cuteness to her…But, I have a feeling I've annoyed her and she'll gladly put me through a wall."

"No, she just thinks your brainless wizard with too much power and little sense."

"She's got the jist of me…Anyway the rest?"

"Kiba surprisingly is a decent cook and helps older women de-stress…Not like that, but wouldn't surprise me."

"Issei is the weird one and enough said." Harry snorted at that, the Red Dragon Emperor was definitely a little weird, too weird to be healthy. Then again Harry wasn't exactly one to talk considering the party.

"Anyway…what is it that you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever been around Tokyo or even around Kuoh?"

"I've never been anywhere aside from Hospital, School, Home and the Underworld…You show me; it's on me."

Akeno grinned just as a Gremory sigil appeared. "Harry…"

Harry summoned Dyrnwyn with a barely a thought, the orange flames taking on a blueish tint. Fortunately for them, it turned out to be Rias "Akeno…I need you at the OCR. Harry, I'm…going to need you as well and well…your connections and books."

"Magical power and casual whimsical nature." Harry chimed in. Rias nodded and the three of them headed through a teleportation sigil. The OCR came into view, surprisingly Sona and Her Peerage had arrived. Genshirou jumped off the couch as Harry entered and flopped on it.

"Harry." Sona stated.

"Sona."

"How's the hangover?"

"Non-existant…What's happened now that Rias needed my presence."

"You're her Pact Magician, when she summons, you answer."

Harry sighed "Fair enough…Still point remains; what's the crisis."

"Leviathan has contacted us, saying that her counterparts in Rome have dispatched two Exorcists to investigate claims that the Underworld have stolen the Excaliburs." Sona explained.

The Peerages were shocked, even Harry was momentarily taken aback "Rias?" The Redhead nodded and Harry apparated out with a boom.

"Where's he going?"

"To find something in his Library."

(The Library)

Harry arrived in a boom, effortlessly ducking a hurling hex from Sirius "Sirius, where is the…" Just then an impossibly large book came flying towards Harry, the book was black and made of leather and was impossibly thick.

On it the title read 'The Truest Fates of the True Swords'. "Why'd you need that?"

"Something that is about to make Kuoh an unstable place to be."

Sirius nodded "Unfortunately these have arrived…We're going to be needed back in Wizarding Britain."

"When?"

"Remus has booked us a First Class plane for tomorrow…You're going to need to wrap this up quickly."

Harry nodded and vanished in a plume of fire.

(OCR)

"Back, anyways Rias…shit's gone sideways at home in the most spectacular and typical inbred political fashion. So, Saviour Harry has to go and wipe the collective arses of those in charge…Anyway, let's have a look."

"The Truest Fates of the True Swords?" Sona asked looking at the Title.

Harry shrugged "Fucked if I know, Sona…Fucked if I know. Anyway we're looking up Excalibur right?"

Harry opened the tome and began pouring over the pages "Huh. Okay, Excalibur wielded by Arthur, King of the Britains, Once and Future King…Yeah, yeah, everyone knows that. Okay on the Fields of Camlann where Arthur and Mordred fell, Excalibur was broken…Bran and Qrow Potter were slain trying to protect the sword but when they died the blade once whole became seven: Destruction, Mimic, Rapidly, Nightmare, Transparency, Blessing and Ruler…It seems the Potter's managed to save a lot of the Round Table Swords…Pity, we were almost wiped out by what would now be named the Christian Relgion; cunts one and all and they took six of the seven: Destruction, Mimic, Rapidly, Nightmare, Transparency and Blessing."

"What happened to Excalibur Ruler?" Tsubaki asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Elaine, Eldest Daughter of Harald and Gwynneth, House Potter, eldest daughter of the second son, now Clan Chief…Yeah, returned it to House Pendragon…I'll deal with that later." Harry looked up.

"Questions?"

Issei raised his hand "Why are would the Church ask us?"

"Simple, you're all Devils…Destroy all Devils etc, pretty much the religious slurry and dogma that spews out of the Church as an Institution. Pretty sure that the Subject of the Bible is big on redemption, acceptance etc…So in all honesty, this screams trap and set up."

"What would you recommend?" Genshirou asked.

"Keep your heads down, consume Sitri mead and wait for this to blow over…considering this isn't a Zombie Scenario, not the best idea. Honestly, suck eggs and deal with the Exorcists…Who knows the true brains behind this might turn up so the Magician recommends, hone your strengths, strengthen your weaknesses. Sona; you know yours best. Issei…get good and fight smarter, oh and your contracts work on your deal clincher.

"And me?" Rias asked, a smile on her face.

"Just be you…Anyway. I shall see you soon. If anyone in the school asks for me tell then 'broken ribcage, cracked femur and diaphragm haemorrhage…I'm an adrenaline junky."

With that Harry grabbed the book and vanished. Soon enough Monday rolled around and by 8am, Kuoh Time the three wizards were on a plane heading back to England.

(England)

They made it. They were jet-lagged and sleep deprived but they were back in Britain. "Sirius, can we get this done for tomorrow and then fuck off again."

"That we can. Although, they're probably…"

Harry's eyes began to flash like lamps "They try anything, I'll finish what Tom started."

After a hazy day, of recovering from Jetlag and a few bottles of beer. Sirius and Harry got dressed in formal robes, Harry summoned Curtana; sword of justice with one edge blunted and the other sharpened and placed it inside Cel.

"**Remind me what the plan is."  
**_"We make peoples days painful. If they comply only marginally less painful."  
_**"Fair enough…" **With that the youngest Heavenly Dragon faded away to the subconscious of Harry's mind, to the point where Cel was able to converse with his previous wielders. Out of all of them, Harry so far was the most adventurous having unlocked the Scale Mail and the Overdrive; his version of Ddraig's Juggernaut Drive. Cel internally rolled his eyes, however Harry's ancestors had different types of magic that Harry hadn't learnt and Cel was not about to risk his latest wielder succumbing to the inherent rage of the Potters. There was a reason behind that infernal curse after all!

"**Once he gets his head on straighter, then maybe I'll introduce him to his ancestors…You, Potters are most certainly an entertaining bunch." **

Harry and Sirius made it to the phone booth, typed the number in _"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business."_

"Harry Potter, House Cleaning."  
"Sirius Black, House Cleaning Hirer."  
There was a dispensation and the two badges appeared, they grabbed them as the doors opened. They were met with the presence of Aurors everywhere and guarding the gates alongside the security guards were people dark green robes and black dragonhide.

"Aurors and Hit Wizards; seems whoever's in charge isn't fooling around. Even the backchatting, barbed banter between Aurors and Hitwizards isn't occurring."

Harry cocked his head "Aurors are like the Police, Aurors are more Armed Response and Militant types. Aurors need dispensation to use certain parts of their spell repertoires whereas Hit Wizards only need clearance for only the most brutal or martial magic. Then there's the heavy water-filter chat in the Aurors that Hit Wizards are more mercantile and more prone to enthusiastic ways to gain information; things that Aurors aren't allowed."

Harry nodded "Coppers and Armed Response, in other words let us not be stupid…" Harry turned to his Godfather "…Is it a bad idea to contact Rias and let the Mundanes know of people willing to hire their services."

"Selling people to the Devils…That's not a bad idea…Almost Marauder worthy."

Just then he walked right into someone, a dark brown eyed and haired person "Hermione."

Hermione spun "Harry!" She yelped before repeating it with a squeaky hiss "Harry?" Harry nodded and before he knew it, Hermione had wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"To deal with Umbridge and formally stuff any offer the Ministry and Wizarding Britain back at their faces. Oh and to make you an offer."

Hermione cocked her eyebrow "That is?"

"Paid researcher for some…shall we say…Interested Parties who might see the Wizarding World as a resource. Everyone will be given equal hearing or perhaps more so if I've referred you."

"Harry, this sounds dodgy even for you…What are you involved in?"

"I may or may not have found out that the Ars Goetia is accurate, and I'm working for an extremely beautiful, book smart but slightly naïve or seemingly naïve red-headed Devil Heiress and her attractive subordinates."

"Who are all female?"

"Male as well, more heavily female also known as the 'Downed and the Out'. Quite literally, they've joined her because they've either no-where else to go or death."

"Quite the bleeding heart…Let me get this straight, you work for Devils and you want me, your best friend, to sell my soul with you and join you. What did they offer you?"

"No claiming on the soul. They may be heavily roman influenced, but they're not savages. They have standards. That's Hell…The Underworld is utterly different."

Hermione cocked her head to one side "Prove it."

"Yes, yes. Come to Grimmauld when we're done here…I'll ring the boss. She'll come when I call. It's an interesting relationship, she doesn't give me orders only heavy-handed suggestions and I…"

"Occasionally listen, but listen better when mass mayhem and pandemonium are on the table…Harry, I love you dearly, but, you are the most self-destructive, selfless, annoying but loveable little brother I never had. So, I can safely say she enticed you with mayhem and pandemonium."

"That was her brother, Lucifer…My debut service was to help her get out of a betrothal."

Hermione face-palmed "Padma is going to kill you, for getting me involved…But the pair of you come on."

Throughout this conversation, Sirius had managed to keep his and Harry's heads down. That was until they reached the Desk, Sirius handed his wand over "Fourteen Inch, Ebony, been in use for 26 Years belonging to Sirius Black."

Sirius swore and the Hit Wizards and Aurors were upon him "Sirius Black, you are under arrest…"

With that everything went mad.


	10. Chapter 10

Custodian  
Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**X: Of stories and house cleaning 1**

_Last Time  
Sirius swore and the Hit Wizards and Aurors were upon him "Sirius Black, you are under arrest…" _

_With that everything went mad._

The fight with Lord Voldemort had left a mark on Harry, which was a scarily thin balancing act between a 'stable human being' and 'bloodthirst and combat junky'. The discovery of Rating Games had managed to widen the previous thin line to something akin to an old goat path.

However, the Aurors had managed to keep things civil. Unfortunately Hit Wizards, had ego problems and the moment they saw Sirius had pulled their wands and had bathed the atrium in the red light of stunning curses.

Harry had his wand in hand and created shields the moment he saw wands being drawn. The stunners crashed into the shields and were subsequently deflected, reflected or even absorbed. "Boy, let down the shields. Sirius Black is a wanted man!"

"How about I shove your wand up your asshole." Harry replied "You started cursing my Godfather the moment you saw the Auror walk up to him. Are you really that arrogant to think you can curse people and ask questions never? Of course, you do…you're fucking brainless curse-drunk barely capable Hit Wizard. Where were you when Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort was around killing off the public? Oh yeah, sucking his dick or even participating in the killing…So no, I will not drop the shields, if you batter them down; I'll put 'em back up. You charm me, I jinx. You hex, I curse. You curse…well I hope Hit Wizard pensions are good because your inbred imbecilic relatives and loved ones are gonna fucking need it." Harry snarled fuelling his magic into his aura as he slowly but surely made it visible.

The Hit Wizards stopped momentarily "What would the procedure be for bringing this brat…"

Just then one of the senior Hit Wizards realised who they were dealing with "Hit Wizards stand down. The-Boy-Who-Lived is here."

"He's protecting a convict."

"Is he, Hit Wizard? Did my Godfather actually get a trial, or are you so enamoured with the shit the fell out of Minister Fudge, then Minister Bagnold and Bartemius Crouch Seniors collective bowels and waste disposal tracts that you actually eat it as it falls out?" Harry growled.

The Hit Wizard was about to respond, however heavy footsteps stopped his argument as Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody. "Sirius Orion Black and Hadrian James Potter; the pair of you have been hard to find."

"We wanted a change of scenery, step away from the Traditional Wizarding Communities and go other places."

"Like Japan…Sirius, why Japan of all places? You of all people know that it's…"

"Full of hypocrites and weird magical routines…that could be said here. We're fine, we've been left alone…Anyway, Minister Bones why are we back here? The letter just said you summoned us."

"We have one Delores Jane Umbridge in custody and we are currently grilling her for evidence we can use to punish her…"

Harry sighed "Just cut the bitch's throat and leave her to be eaten…That might not be your policy, Minister but your office in my opinions is a lot to be desired."

Bones looked at Harry, the young man looked at her almost lazily and defiantly. "Your concerns are valid, Mr. Potter…But still, procedure and protocol must be maintained."

"Yes, yes, that's all well good but what are you going to do in regards to this…travesty of justice involving my Godfather?"

"What do you mean! The man's fucking guilty, give him…" The Hit Wizard didn't finish what he was intending to as Harry dropped a pillar of air, slamming him into the floor.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you gargling on shit and decided to help out."

"That is not proper procedure, it's the Heimlich manoeuvre to the back to help him cough up whatever he's choking on." Bones, chimed in.

"As for the miscarriage of justice you're referring to we can deal with that here." Sirius slumped into a chair and with Three drops of Veritaserum, was singing like a canary. The questions ranged from stunts done in Hogwarts, the Auror Academy and finally the entirety of the timeline leading up to his arrest.

"I, Amelia Susan Bones as Minister for Magic declare Sirius Orion Black free of any crimes aside from being an Unregistered Animagus and Escaping Azkaban. For the former, he has fulfilled his sentence. Monetary compensation from both Auror Force and Wrongful Imprisonment with thirteen years inflation prices will be given to you in full minus the five hundred galleon signup fee and twenty-two thousand galleons up to now for not knowingly and willingly not listing your animagus forms with the appropriate authorities."

"Is that satisfactory Mr. Potter, Mr. Black?"

The pair nodded, Harry grinned "Now, let's give her all that lovely information on Umbitch and her year of tyranny. Then please can I get a shovel to dig her hole and bury her in it? Or use her for…totally not big game hunting using her as bait." Harry replied glibly.

"Be grateful Mr. Potter that I know you're joking."

As they were about to enter a small blood-red sigil appeared with a small round imp like creature, holding a phone that looked massive in comparison. Harry grabbed it and dismissed the Imp "Who is it? You better have a good reason as Time Zones are a bitch, data's expensive and people had better be in ICU or the Morgue for me to actually care."

"Mah, mah Harry. What's got your package in a not." Came the calm tone of Rias. Apparently, he was on speaker, as he could hear the giggling of Akeno and Kiba in the background.

"Ah, Lady Gremory…what needs killing that you've decided to hire your Right-Hand Magician."

"Less, hire. More employ your positively murderous intentions and obviously very screwed in loose moral compass and your even looser sanity."

"So tempting, if you wanted a threesome with Akeno and I…I'm not going to turn you down with the way you're talking." Rias flushed red and Akeno positively broke out into giggles. Issei was grinning, Koneko was muttering about 'stupid horn dog mages' and the resident problem of the exorcists looked confused.

"The problem has arrived." Rias commented.

"Which problem? My kind, your kind or your one of your counterparts? Mine and yours, I recommend the 1st set of shelves as you walk down the stairs, second and first layers. That should deter all but the most magically powerful and most bull-headed of opponents."

"One of our counter parts, the you know…Hark The Angels Sing."

"Ahhh, the potentially abused sexually scouts of the Church…The only thing I can recommend for that is Viagra and orange juice."

"I get the orange juice but not the Viagra."

"Gets you so horny, wet or horny and hard that it relieves the potential influence of interacting with them for so long. Which sect are they? Christian Crusaders, missionaries of the multitude of subsects of ones causing havoc in the news or the Judaic bunch?"

"Christian Crusaders, specifically the Catholic branch."

"Fffuucckkk, disregard my other ideas for cures. Only one I can think of is don't assume the position and don't drop the soap."

"You watch way too many sitcoms."

"Et tou, Rias? Which anime craze are…?"

"Shut up…Anyway, they're women."

Harry snorted "Holy Female Exorcists…now make sure Issei doesn't summon an octopus or slime familiar…I've made the mistake of swiping his phone. Anyway, see you when this is done."

Rias hung up "Terribly sorry about that. That was the result of a sprained ankle, a very disgruntled crow and a mug of mead…No-one was harmed save for a little bit of dignity being lost." Harry explained before stowing the phone away.

The handing of evidence didn't take too long, within half an hour the pair were on their way. Who knew that 'I will not tell lies' had become part of him, the use of a blood-quill so many times had made him bound to tell the truth, one of the other things he'd become interested in were comics. Harry quickly realised that he'd have to become more Doctor Strange-like; never lie but to mask the truth.

"You okay?"

"I'd rather be back home with Akeno…honestly. Please lets get something to eat before getting hopelessly drunk and go home."

Sirius nodded as they left they were met by Hermione, Padma and Neville with Hannah Abbot at his side "We're going with you…Harry, you said you can guarantee us work with decent employers?" Hermione asked.

"Guarantee you work with decent employers…no. Guarantee you work, definitely. Decent employers…Depends on which ever are interested. I've lucked out, managed to be employed by a minor entity and less entity whilst being loosely affiliated with four major entities but obligated to work none…at least they've got through the paperwork."

"You make it sound like you've jumped in bed with the devil." Hermione said as Sirius let out some barks of laughter and Harry paled.

"That's…actually more on the nose than you'd think." Hermione sighed.

"What have they offered you?"

"Books, a Woman…in essence I said 'I'd bail you out for a condition', mead and a chance to fight."

"And you offered?"

"Magical power, a grimoire of destructive magical power; an armoury of even more doubly dangerous weapons and a wonderful and endearing and well-educated magician more than willing to get stuck in…As the Boss Lady so aptly found when I trolled her fiancé."

Everyone took a few steps back as Hermione's magical power coiled "What…Did…You…Do?"

"Words exchanged, insults followed and this was followed by her, my subsequent boss, to help her get out of the betrothal. To do that she'd need to beat him in a Rating Game…Anyway he's twenty odd years older, full harem of servants and only saw her as a way to climb through the ranks of society. Her brother is also an elected dictator, has no clan power, so he asked me off the record from his birth family not as a leader."

Hermione retracted her power "I can't tell just how much of that is the truth and how much is bull…Quite frankly, I'm coming with you as is Padma because love…"

Padma giggled "Harry, evidently cannot walk down the street without causing a problem…This won't be a problem will it?"

Harry shrugged and pulled out his phone "Yes, yes and no…Don't worry…this'll be brought up in the peace talks at which nothing is going to go wrong…Excuse me, I need to make a call."

Harry placed the phone on loud speaker "Yes? Whose calling?"

"Which member of the house am I speaking to?" Harry asked.

"Stupid moron, give me a reason to not kick you about the training room." Koneko replied, slightly grouchy.

"Did a kitten not get her milk? Koneko, I'm probably overdue an ass-kicking. Anyways are any of the others awake?"

"Will be when I wake 'em…" Everyone listened as doors opened "Ko…ne…ko? It's 3am!"

"It's your idiot mage…Stupid powerful pervs got himself in trouble."

"Rias Gremory speaking, Harry just what have you done now? Please tell me you've not annoyed the Fumor Family?"

"Lady Rias, your scepticism and belief that I, your humble mage, could get into so much trouble with another family in…three days."

"Harry, you've managed to focus 24 Branch Families of Four or Five Great Families on your primary allegiance in four hours, you also managed to injure an heir of one of the Seventy-Two and drank one of the Maou under the table AND woke up with my Second and Queen…This had better be good."

"When coming back to bury my past in fire and brimstone in a way that made your former affianced look like a Sunday Roast…I found it already on its way to do such a thing solo. Anyway, I've ran into an army of likeminded individuals, not necessarily loyal to me…But somehow trust me with their wellbeing and I may have offered them potential introductions."

"They're strengths?"

"They make things go boom, they can put me back together again, they can put others back together again, they can be increasingly inventive, can be bought by good alcohol."

"In essence lesser versions of you…I suppose…This is going to need…" Rias stopped, she quickly realised what Harry was doing. This wasn't hers or Sonas problem but more of a Satan problem "…No problem. Sona will be upset."

"It's not like she can kill me…95% sure that her killing me might cause a war or at least a skirmish."

Rias let out a tense sigh "Good night…we'll discuss this later."

There was a click "So…who will we be annoying?"

"Just a Devil Princess from the Ars Goetia…Come, come…we can have a party and all head in the morning."

(Few days later)

"Damn, Harry…your boss is loaded. I mean private jet AND a tailor, why'd we need the dressing up?" Seamus asked as he looked uncomfortable in his suit.

"I informed the Boss Lady that we scrubbed nicely, when we had the time…" The group known as Dumbledore's Army chuckled at that, Harry had meant burns and soot for Seamus.

"Are you always like this?" Pavarti asked.

As they got off the plane, they spotted a Red-Haired school girl with blood red down to her leg length hair "No, no…He's generally much worse. Much more insolent and disobedient."

"Lady Rias, your words hurt me…"

"Bull as you would say Hadrian. You and I both know that you cheerfully disregard orders and instructions…It's only just taken me until now to realise you work best with suggestions…Anyway, welcome back from England. How was the trip."

"Waste of time and money in my case. My Godfather's well I only had to hospitalise one idiot…I must be losing my touch." Harry winced as Hermione cracked him across the back of the head.

"Lady Rias, forgive my little brother by choice…"

Rias began to giggle "You must be Hermione? Harry warned me about you. I believe he referenced you to as 'Pinky and The Brain' and 'She's the control and I just hit things'."

"You are quite mad Harry…"

"That's like saying you're only a little bit of a genius."

"All right you two. Time's awaiting and I've left the Catholic Crusaders with the rest of the House."

Harry groaned "You've…"

"Everyone ignored your advice Harry, so we decided to the next best thing. Send you at them…"

"I better…"

"You're turning down the chance to go all Right-Hand Pandemonium…"

"Nooo, just have a healthy respect for the other major stakeholder in Kuoh…You know her as Sitri Sona."

"She's…as irked as everyone else."

Harry nodded "Take them to the OCR, I'll make my own way." With that Harry vanished with a sharp pop. Harry arrived just before Rias, and walked inside the front door. He slipped into his Direwolf form, which should have been small pony sized but due to Werewolf it was the size of a warhorse.

Akeno was busy with tea as Rias and an interesting group of people arrived "Who art thou?"

"Miss Quartia, they're friends of someone in my service. They merely asked me to give their friends an introduction."

"An innocent will be spared when I kill…" The doors opened Irina and Xenovia both yelped as the Griffin sized Direwolf padded into the room. The wolf stretched and yawned revealing its claws and teeth effortlessly shutting up the raging exorcists.

"Well, well, well…I leave for a few days and the Catholics are crusading now I'm just waiting for the Nazis to start invading. Everyone it's been a week and feels like years. Fear not your encyclopaedic murderous and rather dashing Mage is back! With more snark and even more sass. Did you miss me?"

"Like toothache." Came Koneko. The Wizards laughed as Harry dropped grasping his heart 'Shot through the heart…' He gasped as he hit gently levitated himself to the floor.

He sat up "Now who might be the two fundamental dogma fed exorcists be?"

"We're exorcists."

"I'm Shidou Irina and this is Quarta Xenovia, we're here to retrieve the missing Excalibur Fragments. Xenovia firmly believes that its you Devils of the Ars Goetia that have stolen the fragments, however I do not judge so easily."

"Yet you are quick to judge us already, Miss Shidou. You wrongly assume that we are all Devils by association of people with Devils. You yourself are currently associating with Devils due to the fact you're talking to us and not trying to kill us. But you're right, the Devils in charge of Kuoh do not have the Excalibur fragments. Some are here because of man, a man has invited them here based on said mans bad life choices, ability to walk to dance with death in the full moonlight, and to meet death only for her to swipe left. Said man profusely apologies to his colleagues, peers and friends for dropping them up to their necks in shit."

"It's fine…We trust that the man will give us clarity."

Xenovia growled "Enough of this. Where are the Excalibur fragments before I introduce you to see Excalibur Destruction."

"You'll be dead before you can even summon it, Xenovia Quarta. Irina Shidou if you even think about drawing Excalibur Mimicry, you'll also be dead. Do not threaten me with Holy Scripture, Quotes from a misinterpreted book based on half-heard and even confused ramblings. My Ancestors were there at Excaliburs forging, my Ancestors were there when YOUR GOD and his legions steam-rolled the other pantheons and My Ancestors were there on the Field of Camlann when Arthur Pendragon died and Excalibur broke…You want to test your metal…or do you want the real culprit behind this." Harry growled.

Xenovia stopped "How! That's a LIE, the scripture declared that the God delivered the Fragments of Excalibur to the Church to protect it and to destroy Gods enemies."

"Your Church, fears what it cannot control. Your exorcist predecessors captured, tortured and raped a twelve-year-old great-aunt of mine for the knowledge of the location of the Excalibur swords…Furthermore 'Out of the Nightmare that created thee, I thank Yahweh for his inevitable end. I am the screams of terror in the night, the screams of the broken and the tortured come forth the Holy Sword of Terror, The Sword of Tranquillity, The Sword of Dream…Come Forth Excalibur Nightmare!" Harry thundered, his hand flashed purple and black as a rapier appeared.

"You honestly thought the Church had ALL the Excalibur fragments? My family managed to rig this one with safety charms. Oh don't look so shocked…Any idiot with a brain would go for the sword that influences dreams…Are we done with our temper tantrums? Can we now talk?"

(Somewhere)

"My Lord Kokabiel…we've lost Excalibur Nightmare."

"It matters not, our informants have managed to gather enough data in order to recreate the Excalibur fragments. It's time for Freed to do play his part, for the War will soon resume and we the Fallen shall triumph!"

(ORC)

There was dumbstruck silence "So the Supernatural are real with the big factions being the Hindu-Buddha alliance, Forces of Heaven and The Church, The Fallen and The Underworld…not Hell, who appear to be unwelcome neighbours correct." Hermione repeated. Rias nodded.

"Wanded communities have been rendered excommunicate for the fact we target the soul…I get that." Seamus chimed in. This received a nod.

"Everyone lost the War; although the Church has only just started to return. Devils have got their Evil Rating System to bolster their numbers and the Fallen have something interesting. Furthermore, only The Church hasn't got the means to rebuild their numbers and as such work through exorcists. The Underworld lost their Original Leaders correct?" Padma commented.

"Yup and we get our strength through deals and services. Nothing that requires the entirety of the soul…we're not savages…Yes, we get it's a lot to take in." Rias explained.

"Harry, this is such a you situation. You're the only person I know who could walk from one disaster into another. Harry is involved as a Contracted Magician to you, Rias personally…instead of your Family." Neville realised.

"It's liberating but also a noose about my neck. Liberating because I can turn round to any Devil and tell 'em to 'Get stuffed with a rusted cacti' and not suffer any direct confrontation due to Rias beating her fiancé so utterly in a Rating Game and me acting more or less a living breathing troll who doesn't take it seriously. However, it's also a noose due to the lack of access to materials that could be granted to me as a Gremory Magician…" Harry summarised.

"Harry is also in possession of several artefacts that have not granted him many friends in the Supernatural Communities due to him…being him."

Rias shook her head "More everyone wants a contract with Harry to save them from his whimsical maddening ways. He's also the only Human Contracted Mage with enough power to say no to contracts with no hard feelings; furthermore he's also one of the few to have created a major devilish law suit over WHOM he actually works for…"

"You've gotta love Devil Mead…This was totally by accident."

Akeno raised an eyebrow "You entered these contracts, got exceptionally drunk, out-drank Sona's elder sister, fought Rias's combat junkie cousin and woke up in my bed and all you suffered was a complete loss of direction and ability to walk!"

"How was his head?"

"Fine, according to him."

The Wizards began giggling and chuckling "Harry will never show the symptoms of being hungover. In fact, he's gotten drunk and managed to act as sober as a judge to bullshit his way through his lessons."

"That…explains a lot. Stupid ass moron." Koneko muttered giving Harry a look and popped her neck.

"Seriously, Koneko…here and now?"

"No, I smell another one of my kind…with her." With that she pointed at Hermione, who was busy stroking Crookshanks. The orange cat looked at Koneko and in a faint orange light shifted.

"Terribly sorry about this, nyah. Hermione; you're definitely the best nyah." Crookshanks said as he stretched, everyone watched as he stretched and a pair of tails and cat ears.

Koneko's eyes narrowed as she eyed the newcomer "How'd you survive?"

"I was in the human world. I went undercover and then got taken in by momma." Hermione blushed at that.

Harry popped his neck "So exorcists, I'm betting on everyone getting played…Rias? Just what have I missed?"

"All Major Powers are coming to Kuoh for peace talks. There's been an increase in activity by those known as the Khaos Brigade."

"The only true answer, outside of Einstein." Dean chirped in getting dirty looks from everyone.

"Okay, enough with the bantering…I need places for this lot to crash for an undetermined amount of time. I can house three…Then, Rias…I heavily suggest you inform the Co-Ruler of the territory that things are about to go bonkers. I also recommend getting the Maou and other important personal informed about turning up for this. I need to know why down there feels like Blood, Sanskrit and Fear; Akeno's kink dungeon? And…" Just then as a series of sigils appeared on the floor.

"Harry? Who is turning up exactly?" Hannah asked very nervously.

"Eeerrr…Lucifer, Leviathan and I dunno. I'm rather low down in the need-to-know."

"Harry-tan, we all know the reason you don't know is because you don't wish to know…Even I saw you were trolling Riser." Squealed Leviathan, attaching herself to the magician in question.

"My noble steed and unconquered foe!"

"How's the hangover, Lady Leviathan?"

"Bbbuuu…I will beat you. I will gain your services as a Mage." Leviathan retorted with a pout.

The Devils stiffened "Serafall…Please…please do not add to the paperwork."

"It's still ending up on my desk, Zechs-chan…He's still a human and thus Foreign Affairs."

The other two coughed politely "Hi, Rias, Sona…your respective peerages…Comhnoir Potter; I didn't expect to see you here." Azazel said noticing the Guardian.

"Governor-General Azazel…Me to. Well my rash choices and Hyodou's poor life choices are why I'm here. Also, I brought my rather eclectic, eccentric but no less capable entourage of Wizards and Witches. We, as a collective, found new…intelligence shall we say about potential excitement at the peace talks."

"My thanks. I am Michael…I represent the Host of the God-Of-The-Bible…now what is it that you think?"


	11. Chapter 11

Custodian  
Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**XI: Of stories and house cleaning 2**

"_My thanks. I am Michael…I represent the Host of the God-Of-The-Bible…now what is it that you think?"_

Rias had learnt to read a room and its atmosphere very well. She quickly realised that Harry was on the verge of a colossal breakdown. She crossed the room to a concealed fridge and pulled out a chilled bottle of Sitri mead. Akeno had Harry's mug in hand and within three heartbeats Harry was rapidly downing the mead.

Michael cocked his head slightly nervously. "It's less what you said, Lord Michael…" Hermione said tentatively "…But rather how you conveyed it. My little brother by choice…has spent since he was eleven years old cleaning up the mess that Wanded Wizarding Britain had left to fester and proliferate since 1981. Unfortunately, this has given him the message of 'If a Leader doesn't have his act together, then I don't want to be nearby when it goes wrong'…" She paused slightly.

Michael nodded and his posture shifted "My apologies Lord Potter. The mannerisims in which I use are more refined for those who are connected to the Heavenly Host; as in those who believe in my Lord-Father." As Michael announced God by an alternative title there was no round of headaches.

"I've got a diatribe for the Heavenly Host…but I'll leave that for later. Okay, my apologies Lord Michael; Custodian-of-the-Sacred-Gear-System, Ruler of Heaven, my apologies. I'm not a holy man nor am I a good man…Anyway, my peers have voted me as the spokesperson of our…conclave because they think I'm the most resilient one…Anyway, we think someone from the Grigori is going to gate crash the peace talks."

Michael nodded "Do you have names? I know that amongst all factions there are those who dislike the idea of these peace-talks."

"I'm just a Custodian of Britannia and its artefacts. I possess great magical power and a certain nature that people might refer to as 'a trolling nature'…Considering what's happened so far as Lady Rias's Right Hand of Mayhem, I'm inclined to believe her. Lord Michael, Governor General Azazel, Maou's Lucifer and Leviathan, this is Hermione Granger the Brain to this particular Pinky, and the one who probably knows more about this than I do."

Hermione looked at Harry "Pinky and the Brain? One being a genius and the other insane…that does fit us a lot…Anyway, can any of you think of potential people or factions that might not be happy be with the idea of peace between your three?"

Michael nodded "My two brothers: Uriel and Raphael they'll not like it. But they'll accept it."

Harry pulled a book out and with a pen scribbled something inside, he looked up "I'm a Custodian. Anytime, I come across anything interesting by the Supernatural I need to record it. If only to sort out stupid arguments."

Azazel snorted "After this is done, Harry…Can we get a drink to discuss you? My equipment is telling me you're in dire need of help."

Harry smirked as everyone winced "Throw in dinner and I'm all yours."

"Harry…you realise what…" Hermione began.

"Raise your hand if you're uncomfortable?" The majority of the room raised their hands and the Governor General and Custodian began to giggle.

"Harry, that's just wrong. How can you! I thought you liked Akeno!" Shouted Issei.

"No-one bothered to ask. If one doesn't ask, one never knows but then again I could probably be trolling you." Harry retorted a smirk on lips as he chucked Azazel his phone.

The Wizards on the other hand merely shrugged "You're not concerned about your leader?" Serafall asked curiously, cocking her head.

"Concerned yes…Leader not so much. Harry unfortunately has an aura of 'Everything goes to hell around me' and 'Stick with me, you'll get out of this'…Like we said earlier Lady Leviathan…Spokesperson by resilience. More importantly we just want him to be happy."

"Anyway, my little sisters adorable mage of pandemonium's sleeping habits aside…The Old Satan Faction…After the three-way war, Underworld had another civil war. We're re-building…thankfully due to Ajuka."

"As for us, the Fallen…I have an inkling who. Koka-baka, he was always the most bloodthirsty of us. His Legion specifically were always some of the nastier ones."

Harry nodded "Out of this Old Satan Faction and Kokabiel and his Cadre…I believe it's called?" Azazael nodded.

"Which one is liable to attack these peace talks? Or which of these two groups is most likely going to attack these peace talks?"

"Kokabiel almost certainly. He was…one of the first to fall. I jumped. That's another story."

"Also…why here?"

"Because it's local, the epicentre for all Supernatural on goings in Japan…It is believe it or not one of the few places that equal parts Underworld, Heaven and Grigori influenced despite it being a predominately Sitri and Gremory Stronghold." Sirzechs explained.

Harry nodded "I take it Lady Rias…"

"Rias and I along with our Peerages will be providing defences for the meeting. Although other factions will as well; it's nice to see you again Harry…We've…enjoyed this week free of mayhem." Sona deadpanned, her mouth twitching into a thin grin.

"Lady Sona…and peerage…allow…" Harry began.

"Sitri has holdings in Wizarding Britain. I started investigating the moment you appeared here in a fiery crash."

"You say that. I call it a dynamic entry." Harry replied with a smirk. Sona and Tsubaki both palmed their faces whilst Saji fought back a smirk. Him and Rias's Mage got along like napalm sticking to kids…very well.

"I can't take you anywhere." Rias replied.

"Rias…I can't go anywhere with you. Mayhem follows you Heiress of Destruction and as for me…well, you saw Riser after I'd finished with him."

"Over there, over there, over there and up there…and missing his head." Koneko deadpanned.

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame Koneko-chan." Harry mimed dramatically.

"But Harry, you give love a bad name." Crookshanks chimed in with a 'Cat-got-the-canary' grin.

"I think…I just got served by Hermione's nekomata…ouch."

Hermione smirked at that "Whilst, he's dealing with those injuries. How can we help?"

Sona and Rias looked at each other and nodded "We; Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory are always on the lookout for new talent. Harry, has technically sworn himself into multiple houses services…he is right now part of Rias's Team answerable to only her."

"And only if it really interests him." Neville chimed in.

Meanwhile Irina and Xenovia had found themselves behind Michael. This…this was not what they were expecting. "The pair of you have done well…But soon your paths will diverge." Michael stated in a normal bland and emotionless voice.

Being a Seraph, then Archangel and now Head of the Heavenly Host and cut off from humanity, did have some major drawbacks. One of those being toneless and emotionless near enough homunculi automatons. The two girls gulped.

Hermione and the rest of the Wizards looked at one another "The pair of you want us to…"

"Work with or for us…If you want to be paid, we can come to arrangement…If you're in it to cause mayhem, something can be done. What I want is an equal and fair split between you to work between mine and Rias's groups."

Hermione let out a hum as Seamus spoke "Let me understand. You and the Gorgeous Redhead want our knowledge, intellect and other means of mayhem…maybe not the mayhem but the other means definitely…" Sona nodded "…However, due to Harry doing what we called the Hadrian Hazard Effect, you and Rias are going to select us randomly so for whatever reason all of the insanely powerful ones all end up in one group."

"Correct. Mr. Finnegan, have you any ideas?"

Seamus nodded "Are you wanting raw power or intellect."

"I prefer intellect. Rias, prefers getting the job done."

Seamus sighed "Then I recommend someone but you two taking Neville and Hermione off the board; they're both smart and insanely powerful. In fact they're the only two I can think of who can COMFORTABLY contain Harry."

"He's not wrong…Rias, Seamus is one of the best with pyrotechnics. Dean's…an artist and that is demonstrated with his skill of illusions." Harry commented.

Dean blanched "Harry…I kinda like my soul."

"Dean, they don't need your soul…Besides the soul heals. They only want or need your mind and perhaps your body."

"Possession!" Yelped Dean getting chuckles from everyone.

"No, just means of reproduction. Turning into a Devil is a thing." Serafall replied whimsically, sitting in Harry's lap getting a dirty look from Akeno.

Harry wisely turned to Rias "This needs your going ahead. It's your territory."

Rias looked her magician and then everyone else "It's technically the will of the Maou…"

"YOUR Territory, Rias. It belongs to Gremory Rias; I checked your portfolio. The Mao can't operate here due to their installed mantles on the grounds of something called 'Conflict of Interest'. So, yes the Meeting is here by Order of the Maou, it's YOUR call on the protections."

"As my magician…what would you say?"

Harry shrugged "I dunno. I'm more interested in your kink dungeon honestly. Attacks on meetings…not necessarily important unless it's a tentative subject. Assuming everything goes to shit, whoever comes might know Rias's strength of herself and her servants. So, Rias, what have you got locked up?"

"My other Bishop. His name is Gasper and he possesses the Forbidden Balor View."

"What's that when it's at home?" Pavarti asked curiously.

"It allows him to control time." Rias replied.

"Like everything stops or slows everyone else's perception of time?"

Azazel spoke "Forbidden Balor is just like Dio Brando from JoJo's Adventure…the name might be wrong. Hilarious show."

Harry did nod at that "Okay, your bishop has Dio Brando's power…anything else?"

Rias gulped, but Sirzechs spoke unable to keep the grin out of his voice "He's also a Dhampir and he's also androgynous, haemophobic, agoraphobic and a shut in…oh and he cross dresses and likes boxes"

Harry looked at Rias and Hermione photographed his slack-jawed expression "Let me get this straight…you have an Androgynous, Haemophobic, Agoraphobic; box loving, Cross Dressing, Time Stopping, Reincarnated Devil formerly Dhampir Bishop locked up…Let me guess his clan name is Vladi and his father clattered him when he was a kid."

"You've got the right of it. Did you know, he was the first Reincarnation that Rias tried to do, but because of his emotional state and lack of experience didn't properly do it."

Hermione grabbed Harry's mug of mead, took a swig and let out a thunderous belch "Harry can't belch for love or money. His metabolism's too damn quick and effective…That poor kid."

"Rias…you mentioned you find your servants at their utmost lowest or dead and dying…you really were not kidding…Anymore surprises?"

"Not that I'm aware of…I didn't realise this was so important."

"Rias…a Wizard is only as good as the materials he's got to work with. I'm your convenient wizard of mayhem. You're intrusting me with the lives of you and your Peerage along with the Sitri Heiress and her Peerage…AND you want me to protect this place from potential full-on assaults by Grigori Warmongers and Old Faction Satanists with a hard on for killing the new Leaders; Viva la Revolution…So, Rias…cards on the table how do you want to do this?"

Sona spoke "This isn't my place but as a member of a family with paperwork signed by you Mr. Potter…do your best or your worst…In fact go biblical, full fire and brimstone."

Harry's face cracked into a demented grin. He placed the pouting Maou on his lap to one side; kissed Akeno full on the face. Hugged Sona and Tsubaki got to his feet "My feckless, reckless and exceptionally stupid peers who joined me in this moronic path forwards; TO MY DUNGEONS! We have carnage to commence, pandemonium to make and egos to be quashed so badly, one would think Loki would be tea bagging people! Any questions?"

"What's tea bagging?" Susan asked curiously.

"What I do to Draco Malfoy during quidditch…And that's the polite version."

"Harry…where are we going to sleep?"

"Honestly, I thought you'd all thought of that…Feck it, I'll put all up for a week, whilst the mutts go house shopping…I live with my Godfather, Sirius Black and Professor Lupin."

The females collectively paled even amongst the Wizarding World and the Supernatural Communities the thought of independent teenaged males or even any male not in any sort of serious relationship living on their own was awful. They knew those houses were rat holes!

"Harry, what are we walking into?" Hermione asked, grabbing Fragarach whilst igniting a ball of fire in her hand.

"It's not…OCD, exterminatus or even 'kill it! Kill it with fire! All lifeforms must die!' clean but it is much cleaner than most…Edible wise; I know I did order a full vegetable delivery and that should have turned up today or yesterday…Remus IS the more responsible one and the one I only have to poke once a week to check he's alive…Although he might be out with that cute Yokai…Sirius on the other hand…yeah." Harry began to reply before he trailed off into manic muttering.

"Stop it Bone Breaker…Don't push us out with your mutterings. Stupid anime obsessed moron!" Koneko replied.

"You know I'm a Todoroki more than Midoriya."

"…Actually, I'd say more Kacchan." Kiba chimed in. He enjoyed that anime! He liked Tailman thank you very much!

Harry turned on the blonde knight "I'm going to carve you for lunch, Kiba…Roasted Knight with a side of celeriac puree and a green salad."

"I think you'd upset Lord Lucifer's Wife and Queen due to you upsetting Sensei's Knight and Queen's subsequent closest friend outside of Lord Lucifer himself."

Sirzechs chuckled "Anyway, we'll leave you to it. Oh and Harry…Crowley wants a word with you…Something about pranks, a ferret and an Impala." Harry nodded, Crowley Gremory was a nasty son of a bitch; one who made a living making 'demon deals'. Apparently through him, Harry learnt of a few members of who must be 'Old Satan Factioneers' wanting to stage a 'resurrection' and bring about an apocalypse.

Harry shrugged apocalypse potential beginning scenarios happened all the time. Apparently, there was a little boy in Tadfield rumoured to start an Apocalypse. Harry shrugged, not his fault and quite frankly not his problem.

"Harry, we'll reconvene in two days. I'll make your absence noted. Any ideas on the excuse this time?"

Harry grinned "Cracked pelvis…Motorbike stupidity."

Sona nodded "Because I like you somewhat…Hit and run on a motorbike and you cracked your hip instead."

Harry nodded "Sounds good, believable as well more or less providing police aren't called."

"I'll deal with that…Everyone, you have contracts to make and meet." Rias called sounding like a peppy cheerleader.

"Harry…You mind popping to the shrine when its convenient for you; I…don't feel safe all of a sudden."

Harry nodded "Your kin? If they try anything…call and I'll come."

Akeno nodded before hugging him "You're the best, you know that."

"I couldn't be luckier…Speaking of, I managed to get us VIP entry to that new club that's opening."

Akeno's eyes sparkled "Go on…"

"And I may have bought in the construction to start making money work for me."

Rias's eyes narrowed "So you bought in on that property." She growled with a tease in her tone.

"Yup…and a few more…Nothing to be worried about. It's a couple of plots of land designed to be housing for the College and University Students, with a few being houses for rent or lease."

Rias's eyes narrowed "Just let us know…"

Harry shrugged "Maybe…Maybe not. Anyway, things to do…Including alcohol shopping."

(Marauder Apartment)

Remus and Sirius weren't expecting this many people. They knew Harry was going to convince some people, but not this many. "Harry…"

"You realise that most of this lot are disenfranchised Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and an odd pair of Hufflepuffs…Anyway, introductions were made, jokes were had; shot through the heart a few time and well I think the Immediate Supernatural powers here like what I've brought to the table."

Remus stilled "What did you do? What have they signed up for? What didn't you tell them?"

"More what was dropped on us…We're going to need some maps, diagrams and a down to the detail map of Kuoh…The Maou, Governor-General and Leader of the Host couldn't organise a piss-up in a brewery."

"What's going on pup?"

"Apparently a cease-fire talk and an ambush."

"The target?"

Harry snorted "You're gonna love this. Target's a Dhampir…Not just that a Androgynous, Haemophobic, Agoraphobic; box loving, Cross Dressing, Time Stopping, Reincarnated Devil formerly Dhampir."

Sirius and Remus were both dumbstruck "That sounds like an interesting character from an interesting manga."

"Or a demented perverted one…or both. And let's not even consider someone's hack of a fanfiction." Dean suggested.

Remus nodded "Time limit?"

"We have two days…No idea what they want us to do but there's that…Also I need to do a thing at Akeno's."

"Oh, the gorgeous Nephilim you've been talking about…Why haven't we met her?"

"Because, I've been more interested in keeping us alive and not living like three single bachelors…Speaking of, Kitchen's on the side of that wall. Toilet is just off the corridor and the bedrooms are off to each side, each are relatively sound-proofed."

Padma looked at Harry and cocked her head "Don't we have a defence to plan?"aHajjjpogk

"That we do."

(Himejima abandoned Shrine)

Five men waited "This is it. The moment when the stain on our bloodline can be removed."


	12. Comhnoir 12

Custodian  
Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**XII: Que Drowning Pool**

"One, nothing wrong with me." Harry growled as he unleashed Fragarach as a whip, ensnaring one of their attackers and pulled him into a longsword that almost seemed to leave trails of water as it was wielded. "In the name of…" Another began to declare their hands forming seals and magical bands with the Himejima Family Crest.

"Harry! That's a Himejima Clan only Spell! It's designed to bring down the Shinto God of Lightning; Raiden. However…"

"Raiden's dead…killed by Michael's Creator. However, since names have power simply invoking Lord Raiden, makes the spell more dangerous. Two, nothing wrong with me!" Harry retorted as he disapparated out of the way of another ambitious attacker. Harry reappeared behind the castor and with a conjured knife slit the mans throat.

"His Lordship; the Lightning God Raiden…I name thee Gaijin to DIE!" Harry found himself being bound by glowing white shackles as lightning appeared around the compound; forming a spectral eastern dragon of lightning. The shackles it looked like had been formed by another of their attackers.

"_Looks like chasing the storms has given me something to feel from lightning." _Harry thought as the Lightning Dragon slammed into him. Lightning strikes are unidirectional massive currents of electrons, Lightning spells are magical users imbue these unidirectional currents with their magic effectively insulating themselves from potential backlash. Lightning strikes and Lightning spells aside; someone's being hit by lightning regardless and like with all encounters with natures disasters being hit by one…hurt…a lot. The lightning dragon hit Harry full on; in the chest and as he screamed part of it entered through his mouth.

Harry convulsed as the electricity ploughed through Harry's insides scarring, burning, rupturing everything. The only thing the lightning missed was the brain. The Himejima assassin smirked; this gaijin, outsider, brat had not only the audacity to walk on sacred grounds freely, but not even wear proper attire; something even most gaijin knew to where.

He, paused. The boy was powerful; the Himejima Family respected power. But much of it appeared to their sight to be unnatural. The boy was strong to wield the power; but ultimately his usage of it to combat them, dishonoured him, that honour had been restored. He'd been hit by their strongest of spells, the fact it killed him it didn't matter. The fact he didn't scream impressed and scared them.

This had all happened in nearly fifty seconds.

_Flashback_

_Harry apparated in with a muffled thud, to be met by Akeno, in her Shrine Maiden attire of a red hakama and white kosode. "You asked me to get here as soon as possible."_

_Akeno nodded "Thanks for coming so quickly. I wasn't expecting today…but then again; perhaps it's do with phrasing. Anyway…I've been detecting interlopers on the edge of the grounds."_

"_But I thought…" Harry began, and he began to pale "Himejima Akeno; We, you and I, have just been baited into a trap…" He trailed off as suddenly the wall to their left exploded in a gout of flame and transfigured knives or rather shards of wood turned into metal steaks._

_Akeno managed to pull up a shield, but some of the steaks had shredded her kimono and kosode revealing her feminine figure. Harry's shield meanwhile had filled the space and had not been penetrated by the initial attack._

_He chanced a look backwards, and found Akeno had frozen. This was really not good! The dark-haired busty lightning mad second-in-command of Rias Gremory had FROZEN. "This isn't good."_

"_It certainly is not for you, gaijin. In fact, for your trespass, you shall pay with your life."_

_Harry was then launched off his feet as someone hit the house with a shaking spell, and hit him in the ribs with a thunder spell. Thunder was in essence bludgeoning damage with a hint of electricity. Harry, just about managed to deflect the majority of the spell but was still launched out of the house, through the other window._

_Harry, hit the ground, ribs cracking and one or two definitely breaking. He used the momentum to roll himself onto his feet. Facing him were two attackers. "Fr…" Harry began to find his sword already in his hand, his mind thought of Caledfwlch. A sword to be wielded by a King or Guardian of Britannia. As Harry went for Fragarach with his right hand; it began to glow and heat up, so he switched for Answerer with his left hand. As he grabbed the sword, his glowing right hand dropped a golden white light that formed into a fine long sword, the blade shimmering into existence with ripples and waves flowing over the metal, as Harry grabbed it, it was cold and permanently dripping water almost as if Harry had pulled it from a body of water._

_Harry groaned, with a thought turned Fragarach into a whip and chucked it at his aggressor and as the whip retracted, Harry ran him through with his new sword. As he did so a song began to fall from his lips._

_(Flashback end)_

Two of their attackers were dead "Akeno…just how are they doing this? I thought your wards prevented any attacks."

"How little, you know Gaijin…How little you know of the Himejima Clan. Himejima blood can manipulate and control the wards of ANY, Himejima property. That little halfblood bitch should; but due to us banishing her, she has no idea what power she should be able to use."

Harry's eyes crackled with energy "Well then I'll mind fuck you and give her, that information…Your powers, are good…to even hold me! But can you hold against this? BALANCE BREAK! BALANCE BREAK: EVOLUTION: ETERNIS KNIGHT!"

The Himejima assassins watched as the Gaijin erupted into a bronze armour; they might have miscalculated. Their opponent wielded a Sacred Gear, however they were not expecting the armour to become decorated in hues of green, red, blacks and gold then as the wings erupted from the back they resembled dragon wings, with feathers. "What…what are you!"

"**I am the Cussstodian, the Guardian of Britannia; and her old traditionsss."** Harry rumbled his voice mixing with that of the Basilisk, Fawkes and 'Cel. From 'Cel his voice had deepened to a permanent gravelly sound; Fawkes gave his speech, mannerisms and emotive stance one of either hope or despair depending on who was listening and the Basilisk, the distinctive impression of finality and protraction of words containing the letter 's'.

Akeno, had by now begun to realise what had happened. When the initial attack commenced; she had realised too late, a concealed blood magic technique, mahoujutsu, one designed to paralyse and delay her; as it targeted the Himejima blood in her veins. The thing about mahoujutsu, it only ended with the caster's death. Considering her movement was returning; the caster must be dead. "SOMEONE! BIND…" That sounded like Himejima Isawa, one of her many relatives who despised her due to her father.

He was powerful and only used as a 'holder' or as Harry would call him a 'tank'. Vast reserves of magic allowing him to hold, empower and even cast high powered spells on his own. In this case, he was trying to hold back a empowered Harry…and was slowly losing ground. Isawa snarled as he began forming unique handseals which activated the 'shackle' spell, Harry was dealing with. In reality, this particular spell was designed to hold Oni and those affiliated to them and render them immobile and allowing for death or exorcism. They had tortured this spell out of one of the Uzumaki; before putting the clan to the blade.

"You're ssssstrong, Himejima. Sssstronger than I anticipated." Harry stated as he slowly began to push his own power out of his body.

"Strong enough to hold you back, Gaijin."

"I really doubt that…Here'sss what happensss when…I…put my BACK INTO IT!" An emerald green shroud of power encompassed Harry, followed by two muttered words, as the only thing to be heard was the regular heartbeats of everyone in the compound. 'Shinra Tensei', with the utterance of these words at first there was nothing then the shackles exploded and a field of force energy erupted out shoving Isawa backwards.

Harry dropped to a knee, breaking restraining shackles sucked. He powered down, one arm hanging uselessly by his side. He turned his other hand upside down and wordlessly created the illusion of a skull "Alas, Poor Yorick…you know what fuck that quote…" Harry stated as he concentrated and a blackish red sphere appeared in his hand.

Akeno and the surviving assassins, of which there were three found themselves looking at the forming black and red orb "Behold the power of ONE HAND!" Harry thundered as his arm twisted and contorted in better ways to stabilise the orb.

"What is that?"

"This…is Ruin Dismissal." Harry grunted as the orb collapsed and three spikes shot out, the first one slammed into Isawa disintegrating him on the spot. Whereas the other two impacted them and left severe burns and removed a good portion of either a leg or an arm.

"Requires work…anyway. 100% target hits, certain death at close range and mutilation beyond that…But first." Harry clicked his fingers and three circles appeared and with the flick of his wrist and accompanied by the breaking of a limb, the three of them were bound by hefty corporeal emerald lines of power.

"Harry, don't kill them."

"I'm not going to…No promises." Harry turned, and slowly reeled in the two survivors.

"Now, this nothing personal but I'm known to be an utter pancreas; but you're going to have be brain for me. Now let's have a look." Harry would freely admit, he wasn't the best at legillimency or even occlumency but with Akeno slowly making her way over, it was easy for him to transfer the memories into her mind and memory via a runic array of softly glowing green light.

"Harry, what are we going to do about them?"

Harry looked at her "They attacked us…this was premediated. Anyway, we've got everything and they've lost limbs and three of their compatriots. Leave 'em here."

"But where do I go?"

"Move in with me. I can skip school; get my own house, move in. Twenty-four hours tops…Then I can ward the place from protection from nearly everything on the planet…I could make the place so protected even Kokablock or whatever would have to put some effort into knocking on my door…Besides, I'm going to need the privacy."

Akeno blushed at that "Ara ara, indeed Harry. Am I in fear of having my virtue taken?"

"Only as much as you decide to be."

"As for this lot, I'll hand them over to Rias." Harry nodded, popped his neck and concentrated.

Soon enough Rias's personal summoning circle appeared and creating a modified pram; through the use of space and time manipulation of an old pram, Harry found himself wheeling it back into his flat.

"Harry, why do you have a pram?" Sona asked curiously.

"The locals through a tantrum at Akeno and I. So I've stuffed them in a pram so they can throw their toys out. Anyway…out you come babies, please keep remaining limbs next to you at all times." With that Harry turned to Neville.

"Shift this would you, please…Currently suffering from a wrecked arm, few wrecked ribs and I really need to see a doctor."

Neville sighed and did as asked "Harry, why do you have two grown adults in a pram."

"They put him through a wall of my house. He got hit by several family spells and…"

"Made some stupid remarks and bad jokes. Judging by him he made a 'hands' joke or reference."

"Yup, may have made a Jojo reference as well." Harry idly replied.

Rias, however her eyes narrowed at the attackers "You do know, Harry, you might have kicked off a war."

"So this is my fault? Ate the last Spotted Dick pudding in the fridge." Sirius looked abashed "I didn't crash a car into the world's first British Dairy Queen; as I wasn't born yet. Accidentally crushed a guy's insides with a wind spell and blamed it on somebody else…yep, Rias…guess what. My fault. These chickenshits attacked Akeno and I; we defended ourselves. Three of them are dead and these two are well maimed, I'm losing my touch."

Rias looked them over "Why do they look like they've been hit by Destruction?"

Her hair began to stand up as she fixed Harry with a stare "What did you do?"

"Simple reverse engineering. Bael power of destruction…not the hardest thing to re-create. Besides your brothers Magician done it."

Rias's eyes hardened still her green eyes becoming slate coloured blue "You know Rias, you get even more beautiful when you're pissed off at me."

Rias's anger deflated "Why, by my brother are you such a pain?"

Harry cackled "Because you're the leading female with your pawn as lead male in your own world and I'm the multiverses favourite chew toy. So believe me Rias; me pissing you off is part of my prime directive."

Akeno took that moment to gather lightning in her hand and crack Harry across the upside of the head. The dispersion of lightning and a hint of thunder caused everyone to stop and wince "Harry, enough."

Harry subsided, and he set about bandaging himself up. He headed into the Kitchen where Sirius and Remus joined him "Kiddo, you're royally freaked out right now."

"First assassination attempt where I'm the accessory target. Furthermore, the fact I'm not at 100% and I'm about to go and provide defences against a FALLEN ANGEL and DEVIL… Plus there are the facts of Devils wanting ownership of me…"

Sirius and Remus grabbed Harry's shoulders "You're going to be fine. Everything is going to okay. If anything should happen and you need to become a Devil to stay alive; that's fine, we'll join you. If anything you're going to be just fine. If it's the fact you want a kid before you become a Devil…we've found rituals not only to increase fertility all around but also carrying times as well."

Harry's eyes widened "Why?"

"Because we're family. Ohana; it means family. Family is never left behind or forgotten. Besides, we're going to join you in Devil-life. You said your family? Well there are three of us."

"And you two don't necessarily do much…"

"Oh hush, we buy your beer." Replied Sirius.

"And not much else." Chirped Harry.

"We don't ask you to contribute to the house." Sirius countered.

"Because I'm limited in my cookery skills and Sirius doesn't like my cooking." Chimed in Remus.

"So not much else." Harry replied with a grin, getting grins and a overly dramatic pout from his Godfather and Uncle.

The trio headed back into the living room to find a stony silence. Harry looked at them "I take it you all heard that?" There was a collective nod.

"Don't worry about it; we have a job to do."

Rias and Sona clapped their hands and slowly the beer drinking Wizards and Witches with the combined power of two peerages began to devise their protection screen.

Harry, slid outside and headed towards the roof where he was joined by Akeno. "You don't have to lie."

"I…would feel better if I could have five minutes with you, where we or I can act like socially awkward teen and try and ask you out or make-out with you without the Boss, the idiot or any other member of our team or Team Sona knocking on my door looking for my 'quick-fix guide'. Furthermore, I'd love a day; twenty-four hours where I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder for the next end of the world situation in Kuoh."

Akeno chuckled at that and wrapped her arms around the Guardian. She nestled very neatly into him; his chin resting on her head "Anything else?"

"We're going to need Dio Brando Jr; any chance you'll be able to get us into your kink dungeon?"

Akeno blushed and slapped him on the arm with static electricity "Keep mentioning it and I will show you my kink dungeon…Let me tell you, I rock a corset."

Harry chuckled "You rock anything Akeno; better yet you probably rock wearing nothing as well. I don't care as long as I'm the only one who knows."

Akeno, slowly wrapped her legs around him and pulled herself higher on him "Harry; focus… peace talks and Gasper, then we can have dinner. On my oath."

Harry nodded "I can't help have a bad feeling about this."


	13. Chapter 13

Custodian  
Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**XIII: Battle Ground**

Harry and Akeno, were joined by Rias in front of the Sanskrit covered door "Behind this door is my Bishop; when I brought him into my Peerage; I couldn't fully control his power."

"Seems you do that quite a bit, Rias. Biting off more than you can chew." Harry replied.

Rias's eyes flashed and she rounded on Harry, her hair beginning to rise. "Why are you here? None of your sardonic, sarcastic and shite half-answers."

Harry gazed back not batting an eye at her attempt to remind him of his place. "I've quickly found that I'm less of a Pact Magician for you Lady Rias; I'm more of your problem solver. That's why I'm here, I'm here to help deal with Dhampir Dio Brando because you screwed the pooch."

Akeno stepped between the two "Harry, behave. Rias…Harry, for all his alphabetical and chronological problems, is only trying to help. Yes, he finds hilarity in being asked to do things by an incredibly naïve and powerful woman; so, he does them in the most destructive way possible."

"That and because it's funny to watch Rias get so exasperated by my comings and goings. Rias, you're helping me shift a lot of problems…There, I've said it. I'm helping you and you're helping because Yahweh preserve my testacies; we've both been shat on something awful. You, by your parents with that marriage pact to that utter Bell-End and me to the Wanded Sect of the Wizarding World. Now, I've Dhampir Dio to assist."

With that Rias, unsealed the door and Harry walked in "Dio Brando, up and at 'em."

The shriek and the sudden slamming of a coffin, made Harry smile. "Okay, Dio Brando; time for you to come out of the Coffin."

"But I like my coffin! My coffin is nice and safe."

Harry sighed "Fine, fine. I guess I'm going to have to eat all of these sweets that…I had to make additional deals to get for you. And, I've got some shows you might not have watched yet."

Gasper, opened the coffin slightly "You're not here to get me out of my coffin?"

"Well…not entirely. But I've been told by a certain Red, that you're a pretty decent magician with a boatload of power; before you became Red's bishop."

Gasper flushed slightly "I don't like conflict, I'm a scaredy cat."

"Neither do I about conflict; but Gasper…I'm not the best at this one-to-one inspirational stuff but you're in danger. I have a very good theory that this place is going to be attacked and you're going to be kidnapped."

"You would have been better saying 'Come with me if you want to live'."

"Don't you get smart-assed with me, Mr. Brando. I'm the one who's licenced to troll!"

Akeno and Rias both began to giggle at Harry and Gasper bonding "Gasper, you want to become the Prince of Trolls?"

"No, I want to become the God."

Harry raised an eyebrow "Why be a God, when you can be the God King of Trolls…I stop at sacrificing thousands of people a day to remain alive…But if you want that, you must leave what is safe and certain. Gasper, can you do this?"

Gasper shook his head "I can't. But I must." Harry's grin in Gasper's eyes reminded the teen too much of Alucard.

"My thanks for the reference. Believe me when I say, I rock that look."

"You also mentioned you'd rock the Seras Victoria look." Akeno retorted "And we haven't had proof."

"Akeno, once we've dealt with this, had dinner then I'll do the Seras Victoria."

Eventually the day of the peace talks arrived and the moment the Three Factions went to sign the treaty. Then true to Harry's words, there was the sound of reality itself tearing, accompanied by the sound of falling glass as Fallen Angels and Devils stormed the meeting.

At the meeting were for the Devils: Sirzechs Lucifer and his peerage, minus Grayfia; Serafall Leviathan and the Peerages of Rias and Sona respectively. Representing the Heavenly Host was Michael and elements of said Heavenly Host and finally, those representing the Fallen: Azazel; the Governor General and his two aides Shemhazai and Baraquiel.

Shemhazai and Baraquiel could not have been more dissimilar. Baraquiel was muscular, broad and gruff where Shemhazai was slim, slender and softly spoken.

Everyone at the meeting, including the Wizards who were acting as additional security stopped and looked up, as Devils and Fallen Angels entered the ghost dimension.

"Azazel, Baraquiel and Shemhazai, how low you have fallen, even for one of us. To sit at a table with our foes." Kokabiel mocked.

"So, you're Kokabiel…Have got to say; I'd thought you'd be taller." Harry retorted, attracting the Fallen Angels attention and full fury.

"You, insolent, pathetic human; one who should bow before his betters and superiors."

"As I've said before, insolent…most certainly. Pathetic? The misses would have to disagree with that. Human…you got me. Now as for bowing to my betters and superiors? Considering you're classing yourself in that category I spit in your general direction. In fact, people I consider my superiors and betters…none. Yeah, yeah, yeah Devils and Angels are naturally stronger than Humans but then again, you're designed to be. Humanity…we've got the ability to incorporate outside influences into our DNA. We can change; you lot…not so much."

Kokabiel hissed in rage and his red eyes glittered with unprecedented madness "You will learn much suffering."

"Was Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, your son, Kokabiel? Because you certainly sound like him, slightly resemble him…a quick nose job and a 0 electric razor would do just fine." Harry retorted glibly.

Meanwhile at the Table the Three Main Powers hadn't done a thing aside from standing away from the table and revealing their wings. However, Azazel and his Ward, Vali Lucifer, were seriously fighting the urge to laugh. Sirzechs and Serafall mouths were upturned into grins.

Rias and her peerage and the Wizards were either face-palming or chuckling. "Was Harry like this before?"

"This flippant and whimsical? No…Mouthing off too much more powerful adversaries…yes." Hermione deadpanned.

However, the devil in the low-cut purple, blue dress snapped her fingers decided to make herself known "Enough of this meaningless banter. I am…"

It was Neville who spoke "Ah yes, voluptuous figure, almost certainly single and a bit of a black widow and now dresses like a hooker with intent in order to make an entrance. You've got to be part of the Original Leviathan family. I'm sorry ma'am but the Sherif is busy at this point in time, so you've to make do with the Deputy."

The Leviathan Devil almost screamed with rage, before gesturing with her staff and a sigil erupted in front of the Wizards. Hermione, Padma and Pavarti had their wands in hands and managed to with some difficulty reflect the pulse of magic sent by the devil.

At the same time Kokabiel unleashed a light spear and launched it at Harry, who had managed to just conjure a string of rapidly descending Earth Walls to stop, or at least slow the light spear. Harry shifted allowing the spear to fly past him. "Oh wow, care to try harder? I almost felt that." Harry mocked, he quickly dived through a portal that had occurred as Serafall unleashed her wings and went to confront the descendent of her title.

The portal spat Harry in clear view of Kokabiel; who had turned his attention to Rias, who had at that point unleashed a blast of Destruction at him. Kokabiel snorted, with the flick of an elegant finger a wall of holy light dispersed the energy sharply. "A worthy shot, daughter of Bael and Gremory. But try this!" With that a swirl of Raven Black feathers shot towards the peerage only for Azazel and Baraquiel to flare an impressive collection of Twenty-Two pairs of wings between them.

"Koka-baka, you really should have watched your back." Azazel mocked. Kokabiel turned, pulsed his magic and shattered the subtle illusion Harry had shattered. This caused further fractures across the limits of the ghost zone. His eyes widened and fighting lessened as even Sirzechs watched in amazement as Harry with the emerald green magic circle in his right hand and the blood red seal of House Gremory along with golden seal of Bael as well. They watched as the blood red and black energy converged into an orb.

"Potter Hidenmahou: Power replication: Power of Destruction." Harry gasped, sweat pouring down his face and his arms as his fingers began to blacken and crack from the potent properties of the power of destruction. "Kokabiel…here's…a taste…of OBLIVION! DESTRUCTION RAY!" Harry roared thrusting his hands forwards, breaking the seals and twisting his arms as he did so.

In that moment Harry forgot one thing. In the terms of magic, one of the most important things to remember was that belief, willpower, imagination and studying had a profound effect on magic. The twisting of the arms; made Harry subconsciously think of Dragon Ball Z; anime composed of screaming, constipated looks, big powerful energy blasts and twisting hands to make the technique more effective.

The energy blast fractured the dome even more, Kokabiel flared his wings and summoned a shield, only for the blast to rip through the shield like it was nothing. Unfortunately; Kokabiel wasn't a Cadre for nothing and managed to direct the blast into the school.

"Harry, don't you dare say it!" Neville, thundered as he hastily ripped up the tarmac and concrete in the artificial dimension of Kuoh High School; which happened to be on fire, to prevent the humans from being hit by high flying parts of the school.

"The building being on fire and it not being my fault?" Harry replied glibly as he narrowly avoided a diving Fallen Warrior. Said warrior was absentmindedly turned into a ferret by Remus.

"Remind us, Harry…Why you needed to summon the Purple Flying Chimpanzee to throw incendiary shit at people." Rias questioned as her own magical shield buckled under a light elemental spear.

"I've not spawned them yet…Besides; no-one's really got hurt." Harry replied as he saw his fingers slowly, heal.

"The realm is kinda trashed Harry…If it takes much more it'll appear to the public."

"We-all then, I guess we're going to have to step this up a bit." Harry mocked.

"**ACCELERANT BREAK!" **The armour reappeared around Harry. Harry threw down two magical spells and vanished. In his place was Serafall, and where Serafall had been fighting Katerea Leviathan, Harry appeared and his first greeting was a literal firestorm that engulfed the Leviathan descendent.

Katerea shrieked as the flames washed towards her. Then the faded Ouroboros snake tattoos that were inscribed into her flesh began to glow a sickly resplendent green. The insidiously seductive power rushed through her veins, her sigil appeared surrounding Harry and a series of colossal explosions, each one louder than the next impacted into Harry.

"Miss Gremory, will he be alright?" Baraquiel rumbled to Rias as she and her peerage moved closer to her brother.

"That's…either seriously injured him or pissed him off. Harry…Harry is tougher than he seems. I'm putting money on loss of a partial limb and or set his power-level to nine thousand or above." Neville replied.

However, Azazel blanched "I'll say near death…Unfortunately, your friend has bitten off even more than he could possibly chew. Yes, I watched his trolling of Riser Phenex and found it impressive. Unfortunately, Miss. Leviathan has entered a pact with the Infinity Dragon, Ophis."

Neville stilled "As in 'I laugh at Limit and the Infinite and I grieve at the Dream' that Infinite?"

Azazel nodded "Interesting you know the Juggernaut Drive incantation."

"Harry gets drunk, mumbles things and wakes up in weird places…It's part of the task of keeping together."

At that point Harry came crashing down, his bronze coloured armour falling off him. He was a mess! Half of one leg was gone, one arm was completely gone at the shoulder and in three parts. There also appeared to be his ribs, some of them were sticking out of his back.

Harry hit the ground, bounced twice and leaving a small set of craters. At this point, Irina and Xenovia sprung into action. Although they'd been dealing with Kokabiel and Katerea's minions effectively. Excalibur Mimic, an endless blur of shapeshifting ability slashing, slithering and slicing through the air like a spectral snake; moving like the bow of a violin being played by Mozart.

In contrast, Excalibur Explosion slammed into Kokabiel's wings with a deafening explosion "Impressive, Xenovia Quarta. Very impressive skill with that large hunk of metal called Excalibur Destruction."

Xenovia growled "I'm not just a wielder of a hunk of metal, as you call it…Now let me show you: Oh Peter, Oh Bascillia and Dionysis and the Blessed Virgin Mary, I ask you please hear my prayers…" Kokabiel watched as a glimmering cream portal opened and a sword hilt bubbled out; shackled and chained "…In the name of the Saint living within this blade, I hear by set you free!"

Matthews had darted forwards with Sirius and Remus and began bloomed and billowed as the Master Magician tried to heal the broken magician "Lad, you've done bloody brilliantly."

"I…feel like I done goofed." Harry rasped as he looked at the sallow faced mage.

"Will not lie; you're not in the best of shape."

"_Cel?"_

"**I'm afraid, even though I could and I more than likely would be able to save you…I wouldn't be able to as Dragonification even on a partial limb takes a lot of energy. To replace an entire arm and half a leg, would more than likely kill you in your present state."**

"_And…any sort of witty remark or help for this situation?"_

"**You've got the Pair Dadeni, Cauldron on Rebirth and the Cauldron of the Dagda."**

"_Let me guess, that's gonna kill me to summon it…"_

"**Yup."**

"_I'm BOAKYAG aren't I?"_

"**If by BOAKYAG: Bend Over and Kiss Your Ass Goodbye. Yes, yes indeed."**

Harry looked at Sirius, who was fighting back tears "Harry, you've gotta fight."

Harry grunted "Sirius…Get me up. MacGregor, stem my bleeding…I'm going to do something stupid."

As the two did so, Sirzechs moved forwards "Harry…"

"Sirzechs, does Serafall have a space in her Peerage?"

"Aye…You're not are you."

"I'm…a…troll. To die trolling is the perfect troll. Is this a troll which I see before me, the grinning loon toward thy face?'" Harry gargled, spitting blood.

Lupin and Sirius both shook their heads, Harry had always been entertaining; but even as he headed towards Death he was still trying to laugh. "Seems I'm playing a tough a crowd…Alright, you inglorious basterds asked for this!"

"Cheer up, Uncle. Cheer up, Sirius…Some things in life are bad. They can really make you mad, others just make you swear and curse."

Susan Bones deftly decapitated a minor devil and sent the entrails into Harry "No! Harry, Grandmaster Troll; you are. Undisputed Magister of Pandemonium, Mayhem. The Lord of the Horrible Horrendous and Impractical plans. You're even the Cackling Custodian of bad jokes and even worse temperaments, but none of these titles or anything permits you from singing 'Always Look on the Bright Side of Life' when you're at deaths door. That's OUR JOB, you NAUGHTY BOY!"

"Yes, Mom."

"Besides, Harry…you've not taught Hannah and I the whole Spanish Inquisition joke yet."

"Harry, don't you fucking, dare." Thundered Seamus as he dropped a perfect circle of 'Brigit Fire' around him to act as a holy shield.

"I'll nail it to your door, Susan and Seamus, as form of protest much like a Protestant…Oh Yahweh, my guts feel like raspberries and we've not had anyone get turned into the worlds whiniest lunchable."

Xenovia swung Durandel at it carved into Kokabiel electing a scream of pain "Is HE always like this? Talking utter trash, throwing spells that disobey conventional magic like candy? Just generally being annoying?"

"No…Normally he's worse." Rias commented flippantly.

"Why in The Lord-Of-The-Bible's name do you employ him? What purpose does he bring to you and your team? How do you even stand him? Where did you find him?"

It was Akeno who answered as she and her father combined their lightning to bisect three unfortunate familiars. "Why? Because he's straight forward and thus easy to predict and therefore manageable. What purpose? He brings clarity and through being him, he allows us to develop ourselves. Then there's the fact that he's handy in a hazard. How do we stand him? Ply him with alcohol, good food, good company and generally treat him like a person. He's got baggage, he's got no problems with helping us with our baggage and Peerage collective problems but in his words 'I'll massage your backs, providing you massage mine'. He treats everything we do as Newton's Third Law of Motion or Law of Equivalent Exchange. As for where we found him? In school. He came to us, enflamed a family situation and then when Riser Phenex showed up; started trying to annoy and piss of Riser, to the point where Harry got himself invited to a fight and well…"

Xenovia giggled "Did this…? Mass mayhem and annoyances?"

"Yup. Stupid magician. For all his shortcomings and annoyances, he's the very best at what he does. The cool thing, he tells us what he's bad at, but is willing to adapt and or apply his massive power base to whatever needs doing. He's upgraded my gloves; nothing much but allows them to store additional power and gather power based off my Rook piece." Koneko explained.

Xenovia's eyes widened "He can alter the very thing that makes you a Devil?"

"No…Harry's said 'ain't no touching that shit with ten-foot pole. Soul tampering makes me uncomfortable.' He was drunk at the time." Issei said as another presence appeared on the battlefield.

"He's always drunk, Issei…The quicker you realise Harry whenever the situations heading towards his specialisations is drunk…the safer you are." Hermione chipped in as she looked up.

"What is that?"

Serafall looked up, "That's the Vanishing Dragon…Harry…" She turned and turned pale.

"Excuse me Leviathan…I'll be back, I've got a Dragon to save. I've always wanted this particular Dragon." With spectacular blast of ice magic, Katerea was launched backwards as Serafall descended and in her place stood in a respledant golden version of the Scale Mail with twelve Black Wings was Azazel.


	14. Chapter 14

Custodian  
Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**XIV: Crash and Burn**

Rias's peerage was in shock. First of all an entire Cadre of Fallen Angels had directly attacked the peace summit, accompanied by a descendant of the actual Leviathan; coupled with these events, Kokabiel had managed to not only demoralise the two exorcists, but he had also managed to defeat their Pact Magician!

Rias and Akeno; who'd been taken by surprise at the raw power and casual whimsical nature of Harry, they'd got it into their heads that Harry was unconquerable. They'd seen him walk over Risers Peerage and fought with Riser on a level of power that would be associated with Heads of Families; they'd even seen him shrug in the face of foul-play and trashed Riser and his Peerage a second time after the Third Son of Phenex had declared he'd bribed the Field Makers to get his Peerage back in the game.

Rias had seen him casually decapitate Raynare, who'd just killed her recent Pawn. Then when Argento Asia had arrived at Raynares' groups behest with the intent of extracting the Twilight Healing, an incredibly powerful Sacred Gear, that particular attempt had been thwarted.

But to see him launch himself at Kokabiel, injure him slightly but most certainly unsettling the warmongering Fallen Angel. Then he tried to play said Fallen off against the Devil of Leviathan only for him to lose his arm, leg and his ribs getting crushed.

Rias's considerable power and dangerous temper exploded. Following Harry's motions an incredibly dense orb of destruction formed in her hands, with arcs of destruction crackling off it "Destruction Control!"

The orb of destructive energy slammed into Kokabiel, eliciting a scream of pain from the Fallen Angel. Then it was followed up by Excalibur Destruction and Mimic slamming into him, or rather Excalibur Destruction slammed into Kokabiel but a light made longsword deftly parried Excalibur Mimic.

"I AM KOKABIEL, THE ANGEL OF THE STARS! FROM THE DARKNESS BEYOND THE STARS WAS I MADE, MY SOUL AS EMPTY AS THE NIGHT. TO FIGHT IN WAR ETERNAL WAS MY PURPOSE, MY BLOODLUST NEVER SATED! IT IS I WHO TOOK THE GREATEST PRIZE OF ALL, I WHO BECAME THE SON WHO KILLED THE FATHER!" Kokabiel chanted, as a result his magic began toil and bubble, the dimensional bubble that had cracked and fallen away in some places began to creak, twist and crack some more.

Dimensional bubbles were durable but even they had limits.

(Harry's Mind)

"**You're a fucking idiot, you do know, that right?" **'Cel rumbled.

"Apparently so…But anyway, why am I here? Because I'm not sure if you've realised, we're kind of a leg short and don't have two hands on this situation anymore."

"**Please don't start with the puns, runt. You're not humerus at all. Also, I'd strongly debate whether we had any hands on any situation at all."**

"And you're just a pancreas. What do we do now?"

"**Well, your Werewolf Healing, Phoenix Blood and my Healing are keeping you from bleeding out, we're slowly regenerating your limbs. However, we're not going to be able to heal you and get you combat ready before Kokabiel loses his rag."**

"What about the chesty bitch. The Leviathan descendent? Think you can patch me up to a fighting chance against her?"

Cel froze **"Let me say this, you got flattened and maimed because Kokabiel got serious with you, he's now going full on war-monger. He's the Fallen Angel that killed God; even if you went full Juggernaut Drive, Eternal Knight and Lupine you'd only just slow him down momentarily. Some days you're the fly and other days you're the fly-swat. Today is a day where you're the fly. As for Chestyviathan…she's sucking on powered blessings that are stronger than my FATHER; and he's one of the four strongest DRAGONS in existence."**

"So she's made pacts to make herself more powerful; Tom did the same and look at him…six feet under in six thousand different pieces."

"**You know the Juggernaut chant. I am who is about to awaken blah, blah, blah, blah I laugh at the Infinite and I grieve at the Dream…"**

Harry nodded "I shall become the Bronze Dragon of Acceleration and I shall sink you to the depths of bronze purgatory…words to that effect. What about it?"

"**Chesty is sucking on the power given to her by the Ouroboros Dragon or Infinite Dragon God."**

Harry stopped "Oh…That bad?"

"**Kid, she makes Grigori's Governor-General go 'oh'…So yeah, very bad news."**

Harry groaned "So, again…digression aside. In summary we're fucked. How fucked?"

"**Like the Wild Geese in Hellsing."**

"Fuck…Any suggestions on how to Un-Zorin Blitz fuck ourselves?"

"**Well, that cute Devil Leviathan. I mean the one we drank under the table…"**

"Please tell me you're not…"

"**You've been hanging out around Hyodou for too damn long."  
**"We, you mean."

"**Touché."**

"Anyway, without innuendo…I can feel my lungs filling with blood and I'd rather not die by asphyxiation by my own essence."

"**She's gonna offer you an Evil Piece."**

"Please tell me, we can screw it over?"

"**Naturally. I'm a Dragon, You're a Custodian, a Werewolf, Dragon, Phoenix and a Basilisk; you've more power than you can shake a stick at and you're seriously shit at wielding all of it. What you're doing are barely parlour tricks to the shit our ancestors could do. Ephraim Potter, Qrow's father put Michael, Uriel and Raphael to FLIGHT after he kicked the shit out of the three of them. He also set Azazel's ass on fire. The same Azazel whose fighting Chestyviathan."**

"That must have been a dry-heat…Alright, let's do this conversion make Serafall squeal and the Satans to brick themselves."

"**In other words be you…You do realise you're about to make the paperwork for your services much more complex and simple."**

"Yeah, yeah."

(Dimension Bubble)

Azazel and his two Governors hadn't come alone. They'd brought a small entourage as well, much like Heaven and the Underworld. However, one of the wasn't a Fallen. He was a half-devil, named Vali Lucifer, descendent of Lucifer himself; and most importantly the Wielder of Divine Dividing.

"Divine Dividing, Scale Mail!" Vali called, his calm tone cut through the chatter and battle cries. Albion chuckled in Vali's head **"Careful, Vali…Right now we cannot fight Ddraig yet. As much as I would encourage you to, but we must dispatch Kokabiel to maintain appearances."**

"_As you wish." _

Vali and Xenovia crashed into Kokabiel as Sirzechs began to make his way over. The blasts from the Excalibur Fragments, the spell fire and other effects of locking the Three Factions together was causing the fractured dome to completely crack open.

Neville looked up to see the Dimension Bubble cracking "Guys…" He dodged a stab from a Lightsword and responded with a shattering hex that broke the innate magical resistance of the Fallen Angel allowing for a Black curse to dispatch the Fallen Angel.

Everywhere, Sirius looked there was fighting. Fallen Angels, fighting Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils. Along with Devils fighting Fallen Angels and Angels. He could see the twelve or so spell casters that had joined Harry, all of them winded and weary. As for Harry himself, he was in a bad-way; to the point where Rias's elder brother and his peerage were actively protecting McGregor as the venerable mage used his considerable magical power and knowledge to assist Harry in a rapid recovery.

The result was mixed, Harry was showing positive signs of being influenced by the magic was evident but the boy's body wasn't properly taking to the magic.

"No, Death you fiend! You're not taking my friend and new companion from me so quickly!" Serafall declared, landing in a roll as headed towards Sirzechs Peerage.

"Serafall…You have a full peerage…" Sirzechs declared.

"They were all promoted to Kings and started their own Sitri peerages. Ju, gave me a brand new Peerage set; one tied to the Leviathan Title…He made all Clan Heads and their true descendants additional peerages; to get his project through the Congress, he was required to add that stipulation."

"Has anyone done such a thing?" Sirzechs asked.

Ajuka summoned up his sigil and began to hastily repair the dome as a blank set of evil pieces in a box with the crest of 'Leviathan' on it fell out of his pocket. Serafall swiped it up and placed her hands on the downed Custodian. "Harry, can you hear me."

"Overly chirpy, small of stature but large on charm…Aye, I can hear you Lady Leviathan. How'd I look?"

Serafall giggled slightly "I'd say like you've had a date with a blender; but I think you'd call that a compliment."

"I would…So, Serafall, Serafall, Serafall; I, Hadrian son of James of House Potter; summon thee."

Serafall giggled "You summoned me Lord Potter?"

"I swear myself unto you and to yourself for the price of healing and a second chance to live. Getting stabbed by holy-light isn't what I prescribed."

"I, Serafall Leviathan, take you into my service. I shall heal you and restore you to your prime fighting form on three conditions. One) Give me your honest and true counsel at all times. Two) Don't change a thing about yourself; you've become known as the Mage of Mastigos, Right Hand of Pandamonium and Left Hand of Bad Ideas and Role Models amongst other things. Three) Protect by cute little sister."

Harry chuckled, and spat blood "Aye. I agree, so how do we do this? Kiss? Signed and Sealed in Blood? Handshake?"

Serafall grinned at her new friend, ally and servant. She and Sirzechs went ways back and she'd always liked how he'd made his Peerage feel like a family. Like now, how they were protecting MacGregor and Harry. "Whatever you fancy."

"Sensei, let Leviathan do her healing magic. Serafall, get me onto my feet." Several sigils faded and they were replaced by the seals of the Sitri clan. Harry groaned as the highly magical potent healing waters of the Sitri clan rushed through his body, he watched with fascination as his arm and leg were grabbed by tendrils of his blood and pulled to him. They almost seamlessly reattached themselves leaving puckered red circles of what looked like stitch marks around where the light-blades had removed the limbs from his body.

Harry reached out and Serafall's petite but extraordinarily strong grip pulled him to his feet. Serafall, yelped as Harry grabbed her and stained her formal wear red with his blood and he kissed her full on the lips. "Pact signed and sealed."

Serafall shook her head, closed her eyes and grabbed the Queen Piece of her new Peerage set and shoved it into Harry's chest and rapidly healing ribs "Be reborn; Hadrian, son of James. Be reborn; Hadrian, son of James as a Warrior of Leviathan. Be reborn; Hadrian, son of James as a Mage of Leviathan. Be reborn; Hadrian, son of James as a Defender of Leviathan. Be reborn; Hadrian, son of James as the Queen of Serafall Leviathan's Peerage." The blank white queen piece took on a blue and yellow hue and as it entered Harry's chest Sona, was pretty sure she felt two Queen pieces in her hand.

"I, Hadrian, son of James accepts this boon and be reborn." There was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, Harry burnt away and in an identical clap of thunder and lightning, he reappeared in the same spot. Harry concentrated and two black devil wings erupted from his back.

He went to speak, but his faithful sword Fragarach appeared in one hand and Excalibur Nightmare appeared in the other. "A drum, a drum! Hadrian has come! Now, Kokabiel, Angel of the Stars, Butcher of Yahweh…Your skull is mine."

Rias and her Peerage, along with Sona and hers watched wide-eyed as Harry; who'd previously been on Death's door was now whole, healthy and looking exceptionally pissed. "You, a newly born Devil think you can best me?" He shrieked. He then absentmindedly back handed an incoming figure in a white scale mail.

"**That's my Uncle, Albion, The Vanishing Dragon."**

"_Don't need this right now. I really fucking don't."_

"Yeah, I know I can."


	15. Chapter 15

Custodian  
Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**XV: Wrapping Things Up**

Harry casually summoned an orb of magic, then with pinpoint aim launched the sphere at Kokabiel. The aura of magic that thrashed, roiled and bubbled around the Warmonger; flared up turning Kokabiel into a shadowy mass and magnifying the entirety of Kokabiel's glittering mad ruby eyes.

"You think…" Mocked the Fallen Angel only for the orb to erupt into a blinding silver light, the silver light manifested into a majestic patronus.

"Prongs…ride." Harry instructed before he turned to the stunned Sirzechs and Serafall; upon making eye contact with the Leviathan, the subtle message was clear 'How do you want to do this?'

"Hadrian…take him down. That is your prime directive by Serafall Leviathan." Serafall commanded, gone was the laid back bubbly Mao but in her place was one of the Four Aces of the Anti-Satan Faction.

Harry grinned, he retracted his devil wings and concentrated then he began to speak. The noise and sounds that came out of his mouth sounded remarkably similar to William Henley **"Out of the night that covers me, Black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever entities may be for my Unconquerable soul. ****In the fell clutch of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeonings of chance. My head is bloody, but unbowed.****Beyond this place of wrath and tears****. ****Looms but the Horror of the shade,****And yet the menace of the years****Finds and shall find me unafraid.****It matters not how strait the gate,****How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate,****I am the captain of my soul. BALANCE BREAK: PRIMAL AVALON KNIGHT!"**

Harry's werewolf form appeared in a moonlight silver avatar, that rapidly solidified into a mass of black fur and muscle; then the unmistakable armour of the Balance Breaker of the Red and White Dragon Emperors formed around the werewolf with streaks of deathly emerald green and red and gold flowing over the bronze coloured armour and as the wings appeared, they were draconic in appearance but were in fact black as the Devil and Fallen wings. Harry growled, then kicked off the floor opening his wides as he took to the sky.

As he did so, he clocked Kokabiel casually smashing a white version of Issei about. He vaguely remembered Cel informing him of that this kid was the White Dragon Emperor.

"So, you're back for more." Kokabiel mocked through his mass of magical power.

Harry didn't respond as he blurred, Fragarach was in his hand along with Excalibur Nightmare "You have it! GIVE ME EXCALIBUR!" Shrieked Kokabiel sounding more and more like a deranged child.

"Come and take it, Kokblock." Harry growled, thankfully the eternal dragon of his family came with an omniscience of language. Thus, very helpful translation services.

"Hermione, what's the best way for dealing with constructs?" Harry yelled as he decided, if he couldn't brute force his way through his opponent. He could and would outmanoeuvre and hopefully outpace his foe and get him when his guard slipped.

"Hit him with fire…Harry, why didn't you hit him with fire or even the Jackal…"

"Because, the, Jackal was only meant to be used to utterly troll that prick Phenex. Which I did most remarkably if I do say so myself Lady Rias, Lady Leviathan."

"It's Serafall, Hadrian. Anyway…bring me some Crow-pie." Serafall called.

Harry turned to Kokabiel, "The Lady wants Crow-pie…then Crow-pie she shall have…Now, a little bit water magic." Kokabiel watched as the formerly dry battleground began to release water and soon enough a deluge was cascading around them.

"You pitiful, insignificant devil insect! You think that RAIN can stop the Angel of the Stars?"

Harry snorted as Fragarach extended into an absurdly sword that the Warmonger only realised was a Zanbato. His eyes narrowed as water began to coat the blade "What paltry elemental trickery is this?"

"This is the Cackling Answer, Warmonger. What do you know about the elemental cycle: fire, wind, lightning, earth and water?"

"One is weaker than the previous and stronger than the former, why?"

"What happens when you combine them?" Kokabiel began running through the various combinations, his eyes widened as the water-coated Zanbato began to sparkle and crackle as lightning began to meld with it.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right, Kokblock. Pandemonium's Tricky Storm Answer!" Harry yelled bringing the blade crashing down onto Kokabiel, Fragarach sundering the light weapon and then the wings that had been flung up to prevent his attack, fell apart. This, this, very moment was why Fragarach; sword of the Mannanan Mac Lir, the Answerer or Retribution was designed.

Yes, armour and wings fell before it. For all of Kokabiel's famed durability, fighting Devils, Angels, His Own Brethren and those pesky Human rats. There spells and attacks had gradually whittled down his defences and that infernal sword Fragarach had done the most direct damage. There was a reason, why it was called a Psuedo-Longinus.

"Sleep in terror Kokabiel, allow your dreams and aspirations to turn to dust as the Nightmare weaves its terrors." Harry chanted as the rapier began to give off a dark purple glow.

Kokabiel screeched in terror as a seductive slate blue tendril caught Kokabiel in the head. Kokabiel stopped, the nightmare that surfaced in his mind effectively paralysing him. Then Fragarach moved and with precision Kokabiel fell into six pieces: head, upper torso, lower torso and legs; then the torso sections were cut in half again.

Azazel had during this resurrection of Rias's Mage into the service of the new Leviathan. The blood descendent of Leviathan quickly fell to him and quite frankly his experience and ability to swap between various light-weapon fighting.

He looked down to see Vali was slowly recovering from being slammed into the ground by Kokabiel. "Well, that kid's gotta learn…Will be interesting to see him throwdown against the Custodian and the Red Dragon Emperor." He murmured to himself.

(Vali)

Vali grunted. He'd been given one job, that job, bring down Kokabiel. He disagreed with his foster father about peace; if there was peace, how could he truly test himself? **"Vali, there is a time and a place for everything. As of right now, you are in no state to fight the Custodian."**

"Custodian? As in the mythical defenders and bearers of Old Religions?"

"**The very same…Although this one is the Custodian of Britannia. One of the last places where the Pantheons managed to fight all Three Factions, not on an equal footing, but fought them effectively all the same."**

Vali dismissed his armour, although he kept his Sacred Gear on display.

(Harry)

"Do we stand a chance?"

"**Potentially. Some Divine Dividing wielders are more proficient than others. Considering what happened just now with this kid and Kokabiel…He's probably got an overinflated sense of skill; due to how the Divine Dividing works."**

"Naturally." Harry replied, as he forced himself out of his werewolf form.

"Vali, calm." Azazel instructed. The newly named Vali, nodded at Harry who himself returned the nod before dismissing his armour. The two teens stared each other down, before Vali nodded and turned then headed back to Azazel.

Harry turned only to find Akeno soaring into his chest. "I thought you were dead, when Kokabiel cut you down. What were you thinking? Why did you think, you could take Kokabiel?"

"Kokabiel's a shit shot. The majority of my images came from my dynamic embrace with terra firma. I've had worse injuries; I mean I've been de-boned…lost all the bones in my body you perverted woman. As for the latter parts…I wasn't. If I had, Kokabiel should have been dead the moment I hit him with my blasting hex."

"Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils have a magical resistance that grant human spellcasters a disadvantage, in fact everyone a disadvantage, when fighting them." Rias explained.

Hermione turned on the redhead "You knew this, and you neglected to tell us?"

Rias stepped backwards before her temper flared and the power of destruction welled in her hands. "Rias, dispel your attack. You're out-gunned, outnumbered and more than likely outmatched." Harry growled.

"You're meant to be on my side! You signed a pact to be my magician."

"When, I was human…All pacts and contracts I made as a human are null and void. Furthermore, my directives given to me by Serafall Leviathan; whom brought me into her Peerage; told me to be myself. So, Rias Gremory, Heiress of Gremory are you willing to cross me? The mad mage of House Potter, the Troll of Phenex." Harry retorted as he stepped between Rias and Hermione.

Rias faltered. Harry was right, he had walked right through Riser Phenex and his Peerage, completely ignoring the Phenex's magical resistance. If he did that to Riser, a man twenty years her senior; what chance would she and her peerage, her friends and servants, have? "My apologies, I thought I'd briefed everyone effectively."

Hermione bristled and turned to Harry "Did you teach her how to brief and de-brief?"

Harry snorted "Nope. Too busy getting Akeno flustered and annoying the owner of the Kuoh Territory."

At that Sona, who'd just arrived with her peerage sighed "Is everyone okay?"

"Aside from now being in charge of the hops in a brewery, and only having one hand on any sort of situation, I'm good. Punctured lungs aren't anything to giggle at."

"Oh by the Mao, you're insufferable." Yura stated.

"Oh hey, Yura…If I'm insufferable as I am, wait until you know what my three orders are." Harry retorted with easily the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

It was Saji who put the pieces together first "You done goofed…fighting Kokabiel, ended up getting converted into a Devil…Not Rias and certainly not Sona, so someone powerful…I'm going with Serafall Leviathan. She's told you to in essence do what you've been doing before hand and look out for Sona?"

"In essence. House Sitri and House Leviathan have access to my lacksidisal, whimsical ass along with my drunken stupidities."

Saji looked at him "One scaled destructive idiot to another, can you help me?"

"Help you with what?"

"Be well…more like you."

It was Seamus and Neville who swiftly interjected "No, you don't want to be like Harry. Harry will say never be like him. But you want to know more about being a dragon, us Wanded Spellcasters are intimately familiar with the disasters of Dragon Training. Harry'll help you but we're going to be chipping in as well. We're gonna make you everything Harry is, without the crippling side-effects."

"Everyone, it might be best to sort out the allegiances of our invaluable allies at later date. Can we please organise this treaty to achieve what we intended before the dimensional bubble breaks completely." Sirzechs stated.


	16. Chapter 16

Custodian  
Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**XVI: A Slice of Life**

The news of this assault on the peace talks had rocked the Underworld. In fact any attack on the Satans would gather the attention of the Underworld, needless to say that Houses Sitri, Gremory and Bael were all collectively up in arms about it was saying something.

House Sitri was up in arms due to their Heir being in the line of fire and duty, being the ones to hold up the boundary; preventing discovery. House Gremory had a similar remit with Rias being in attendance, but also due to the fact that Serafall Leviathan had effectively poached their property.

Harry was technically only property or a member of Rias's part of House Gremory, but due to Rias herself being attacked; Crowley Gremory had managed to alter Harry's paperwork saying he was now a Contracted Mage of House Gremory in its Entirety, depending on Rias's permission.

Currently, Serafall and Harry were sitting in a docket, waiting for the time for them to present their defence. In all honesty, Harry had requested Crowley Gremory be the one to defend them; it had cost Harry, three favours and a ferret. The favours wouldn't do anything too harmful but it was more along the lines of 'I need some elegance and eloquence along with a bit of muscle and brain'; cheap intimidation tactics. Something that Crowley had in spades, due to his years of being a Devil; but Harry had it off the bat with his raw magical power and very distinctive trolling nature.

Harry's other requests as per his original contracts with Leviathan, Sitri, Gremory and Bael were paying off immensely. Harry had been employed by Sairaorg and his Team, affectionately known as Team Outcast, remain at the top of their category in a Rating Game. Harry had charmed Team Sairaorgs clothing to be as durable full-plate but as soft, flexible and manoeuvrable as silk.

The match had been one-sided, although it was remarkably one-sided anyway. Harry had seen and participated in Sairaorgs personal training routine and had found himself almost dying. Harry considered himself relatively in-shape, something that the majority of the Devils he hung out with agreed with. He might be a new Devil, but Harry had quickly found himself being thrown into Kiba and Koneko types of territory when it came to contracts. His dry humour, knowledge of pop-culture references and his tit-for-tat bargaining and counter-bargaining was second for none; thus he was busy raking in contracts left, right and centre. However, the one business that put him at odds with another Devil-clan was that of funerals and eulogy writing; however when one of his other clients had found him organising a funeral for a member of their family, Harry had been offered the chance to bury the entire families deceased as and when they came.

Thankfully, when it came to Masters and Servant peerage relationships, Harry lucked out yet again. Serafall had a full peerage that she relied on when she was a Sitri, as he was bound to Serafall Leviathan unless required, which wasn't often, he was free to do as he pleased. Although, he'd been required to play as the behind the scenes Big Bad Evil in a new Devil show known as the 'Oppai Dragon Emperor Adventures'. Getting paid to play the bad guy was fun! Getting paid to troll, Issei Hyodou, the apple of Rias's green/blue eyes was even better or was it betterer?

Currently at this point in time, Harry was passed out horizontally on Akeno's bed, looking more like his Direwolf familiar and animagus form. Akeno had taken one look at the two wolves curled up on her bed and had decided to keep them. _"Who knew wolves the size of a Courser or a Destrier would win Akeno over?" _Harry thought this particular late morning.

He had a funeral in six hours, then that was it. He would possibly garner three to four thousand yen in contracts if he decided to have a drinking session. But considering there was an evening shoot for the latest 'Oppai Dragon Emperor Adventure' that evening, it wasn't a good idea.

Sirius and Remus had opted to become Devils. Why had they chosen to become Devils? Serafall had sold it to them as 'rejuvenation' and a 'clean slate'. Sirius had become a mutated Knight Bishop piece, Remus on the other hand had become a mutated Knight Rook. This took nothing away from their spell reserves, but it had in Remus's case replaced his skin and bone form with one of well akin to Hugh Jackman only less broad; coupled with his werewolf form he was now able to shift into a very powerful hybrid form. A form that even caused Surtr Second, Sirzechs Gremory's monstrously powerful rook to pause; as a result Remus and Surtr Second had become very good friends and were when not running errands for their masters could be found training or drinking.

Remus and Sirius were found on the 'Oppai Dragon Emperor Adventures' as the straight and funny comedic but serious advisors and engineers for the BBE; they often managed to get caught in their own traps but managed to always escape afterwards.

"Now let us here from Mao Leviathan and her new piece. Representing them is Gremory Crowley."

Crowley walked in wearing a crisp black suit with a blood red, lining and a Gremory tie as is representation of the Gremory family. Crowley, was loyal to his family but even the Gremory knew that when it came to all things legal; Crowley was going to do it under his own power and now here he was, representing one of the Maou. "All Rise." Commanded the Astorath, preceding over the case.

The trial felt like a sham, but then again considering the barrister and solicitor team were from Crowley's own building. Serafall, smiled knowingly at Harry "It's fine, we've done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? I'm pretty sure, I've botched the fine print on a few of…"

"No, you haven't. Zeo, would have given me the heads up; there is a reason why Zeoticus lets me do my lawyering for the entire family."

"Because you're vindictive king of the Crossroad deals, a Prince of Mayhem and for some reason has a ferret fetish. Speaking of, did they suffice?"

"Yes, and no. I've never seen Ferrets reproduce so fast so giving those hunters something to get off my tail was most hilarious indeed. However, I think you need to get your eyes tested; you see…they were ferrets successfully accumulated to the Gremlin Genus…You…" Harry paled.

"Please tell me those hunters didn't provide them with water or feed them after midnight."

Crowley had to fight off a grin "You, Harry…are the best human and converted Devil partner that I've ever had. Dare I say, it, you're almost like the best friend I never had."

"Get us acquitted or declared innocent and we'll party like its 1999."

"No suplexing me."

"Guaranteed, although drinking out hardened drinkers and leaving them with the tab should be fun."

Serafall, who had been working on some papers perked up at the sound of drinking "Where's the target?"

"Mortal side. Breeze in, challenge some drinkers, challenge them, win and leave them with the tab."

The trio cackled; soon enough the proceedings got on the way. Crowley and his team were perfectly executed in their delivery, it was made perfectly clear that whilst what Serafall had done was questionable; it wasn't illegal as such but rather the families Harry had sworn himself had felt rather hard done by.

The verdict was as Harry and Crowley predicted the duo were released, after Crowley and Harry finished discussing terms of payment and favours, Akeno in her Miko garb made her way over.

"Where are you off to?"

"Off to deliver sore heads and injured livers and hopefully not have to spend a dime."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Couple memory charms and forget me charms and everythings fine. It's all legal, Akeno…unless its roofies."

Akeno chuckled at that "Should I be scared for mine and Rias's virtue?"

"Rias, not from me…Too much of an Oedipus and Elektra complexes there. You, only as scared as you want to be."

Akeno giggled at that "And if one hypothetically said, I'd want you to stay the night…"

"I'll be there…Just let me do this first." Akeno nodded, stepped into Harry's space and pulled his face to hers and wrapped her arms just under his ass. Harry did the same thing, then to either end matters or make them worse, Harry pulsed his magic in a single burst. It was one of intimidation and marking of ones territory, it didn't seem like much to Devils but no-one missed the intent.

Where others were given a sense of warning of where not to tread, Akeno felt the power and warmth emitting from the Custodian. _"Ara, he's mine. All mine. Even though Rias-buchou couldn't bring him to our peerage with compromising his skillset; Mao Leviathan saved his life. Harry said, a life-debt is one of the most precarious situations of his people or anyone interacting with his people." _

"You owe Leviathan…"

"my life. A life for a life."

"Nothing more, nothing less?"

"Nothing more, nothing less. I'm still yours in terms of beating heart, magic. I can't offer much, but I can honestly say I'll stand by you."

"Even if things might happen between you and Leviathan? I've seen you looking."

"If things happen between us, you're welcome to join. We're Devils darling, sinners need not apply."

Akeno giggled "Go. Away with your inherent disaster magic, you. Harry…I'll be waiting. Don't be out all night." With that Akeno rejoined Rias's peerage; where Hermione was standing where he would be.

Harry winked at Rias, nodded to Hermione; who in turn shook her head and mouthed 'I can't go anywhere without you', before they vanished. Sona, was there as well in the hallway, with her parents and peerage. "How does it feel to be free?"

"Considering that's the fairest trial, I've actually been to…that's something Prince Sitri."

"Please, Mr. Sitri, to you Custodian Potter."

"Only if you use the title Mister as well." Harry looked over his shoulder to see Serafall, jiggling on one foot.

"Our eldest is getting antsy…it appears Mr. Potter."

"That, Mr. Sitri, I agree. Inverted cross and I'll see everyone soon, if my liver hasn't committed suicide by alchohol. Sona, you'll see me sooner than others. Neville, don't be afraid to hit Vritra around the head because you can…Dragons need, specialised house-training. Sona's done a good job, I've built on it…"

Neville smirked "Yeah, yeah. You drink your boss under the table."

"Speaking of Sona…I might be poaching your peerage on occasion. Nothing serious, just strenuous but they'll appreciate it in the end."

"Custodian Potter, I don't like the familiarity that you're giving me and mine."

"Sona, I work for your sister. She's got her peerage running around after her like demented chickens, it's kind of adorable. I spend most of my days abed, in the library or in the training yards…"

"With alcohol." Neville added as Harry listed his daily routine.

"Then there's the paid trolling I get to do to Issei without alcohol. I still don't see why Sera won't let me. I'm the Big Bad Evil, he who nearly always beats the Oppai Dragon; but eventually loses due to some cockup on my part."

Neville chuckled "I forgot you were an anime devil."

"I'll shave you, Neville…Anyway, I'll be back…soon." With that Harry walked away, before firing off one last comment "Sona, I'd like to see you stop me; if Neville can train your dragon, I can train your peerage."

Serafall dashed over, grabbed Harry and practically forced him through a portal whilst jumping onto his back shouting "ONWARDS TO BATTLE! BUTTSTALLION!"

Harry, oblingly let out a whimpering but still accurate horse whinny. Harry thought he kept the thought secret but Neville picked up on it _"What comes next is worth it. What comes next is worth it." _Neville, had enough sympathy not to bring it up.

"It had better be spectacular, or you're buying all night." Neville said aloud, thinking about the potential opportunity to flabbergast the unflappable Harry Potter. There was nearly ten thousand yen in galleons up for grabs!

"What was that Neville?"

"The sweet, sweet, taste of a little something we Brits call…Blackmail."


	17. Chapter 17

Custodian  
Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**XVII: A Slice of Life part II**

Harry and Crowley were giggling as they carried, rather Harry carried, a tipsy Serafall out of the Morning Sun, Nightclub. It had been there fifth club of the night and it was getting on for Midnight.

Very early for the nocturnal types and ne'er do wells, but for Harry; he needed his wits about him tonight. They carried the tipsy Leviathan down a side-alley underneath a subtle notice-me-not spell of Crowley's invention. Trust the suave, suited and booted, sharp tongued and elegant and eloquent devil of the Gremory Clan to do such a spell in their current state.

"You sure you want to cut this evening short? You don't want to annoy some Hunters in America?"

"I wish I could, but I'm weak to the Nephilim pulling on my heartstrings. I promised onto her, a few things, none of which have been delivered through no faults of our own; bar fell circumstance. So tonight, I will not disappoint her."

Crowley nodded "We'll add this to the list of favours, you owe."

"Makes five. Nothing magically significant about five. Anyway Crowley, I'll see you around." With that and a soft crack, Harry and Serafall vanished.

Harry reappeared in the Leviathan Estate, to come face to face with Behemoth; easily one of the strongest Rook/Knight Mutant pieces in service of Serafall "She's fine, just drunk."

Behemoth nodded and tenderly took Serafall out of Harry's arms "I'll see to it that she's taken care of."

"I know. I'll be around should Sera call."

Behemoth nodded "Should I be worried about my King? I mean, most of the times we've met, she has been rended unconscious by drink."

"No, it just means I have a tougher liver and body. She has nothing to fear from me, aside from a trollish and lazy nature; besides tomorrow she's roped me into…video gaming."

Behemoth chuckled "My King is perhaps the most dutiful to her position. She does a few hours work and then kills time."

Harry grinned, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and loosened his tie "Behemoth, my lady awaits." Then this time under Behemoths supervision Harry vanished in a Sitri teleportation seal.

Harry landed firmly outside the wards and protections of the Himejima Shrine; and the Gremory wards. Harry held his hand out and concentrated and a bouquet of roses appeared in his hand. Harry slowly walked the long flight of stairs up to the Miko Shrine.

The wards let him in, like one accepts an old friend. Harry made to the top of the stairs and following Akeno's magical signature. He grinned, as he knocked on the door. Akeno, looked up from her schoolwork, she'd only just gotten around to doing it; sometimes Stray Devils and Issei's antics delayed her.

With a sigh, she got up and headed to the door. Her lilac eyes widened as standing outside the front door, clad in the same suit, with the faintest hint of alcohol on him was "Harry? Come in, come in." Akeno, grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him into the house.

"Akeno…Well, this is…pleasant." Harry replied with a grin as he pulled off his shoes.

"What brings you here?" Akeno asked, one hand on her hip and the lifting her impressive physique.

"You…Serafall is out for the count. Behemoth's dealing with that and will cover my occupied ass until at least early afternoon. I have something for you." With that, Harry pulled out the bouquet of roses.

Akeno's eyes widened "You…didn't…" She stuttered as she took the roses. Harry smiled at her.

"I wanted to. Besides, every time, we've tried to do something just the pair of us…"

"Some life changing and potentially world entering event has kicked those plans to the curb." The Devil/Nephilim retorted, a faint glimmer of lust in her eyes, she began to sway her hips as she headed into the kitchen. She was aware of Harry's eyes on her, she could barely conceal her excitement.

"Earlier, with your aura…"

Harry waited in the living room for Akeno to return with the roses in a vase "I say lots of things, and do more without saying. 95% of what I say and I do; I do not mean but that remaining 5% is all me. Everything I do has a result and an intended response, only those responses are not always immediate. But, Akeno, what you're referring to I meant it."

Akeno felt herself turning red "You, shouldn't say such things…it's not right."

"We're devils, Himejima Akeno. Sinners need not apply. What's to say I can't do what I want to send a message…If you wanted me to decorate that hallway with the blood of every devil there, you could have just said…Serafall Leviathan, Serafall Sitri; holds my life and servitude that is true, but you Akeno…You hold my heart. It's sad really, I've never had someone hold my heart like you do."

Akeno, had seen Harry was stumbling over his words. How could she not, she was the same way; they'd both known spite, transgressions against them and murder attempts more than love. They were both damaged like that, Akeno would admit it, she was jealous of how Harry let words bounce off him and how he'd turn his cheek only to deliver a fierce and blistering wrathful payload of retribution in a heartbeat. She was jealous of how for all his shortcomings, Harry knew them and spoke of them truly. Yet here he was opening himself to her in a way, she thought, not even Rias had managed to perceive and gauge. So why was she hesitating. _"He's there, five paces away. Take a leap, wrap yourself in his arms and be impulsive, and have him. He's demonstrated that he's yours, you just need to accept him." _The inner voice in her mind told her.

"Akeno?"

Akeno closed the difference between them "Harry…I can't explain this, so I'm going off impulse." The slightly buzzed black haired custodian was taken aback as Akeno, looped her hands around Harry's neck and pulled his face to hers. Harry didn't do a thing, as Akeno pressed her lips to his.

The pair parted, breathing heavily. Harry, grasped Akeno by the hips with his fingers over her ass "You're not going anywhere." Akeno grinned as did Harry, whom pulled Akeno back to him and pushed his tongue into her mouth with little resistance.

Akeno's eyes glittered with lust, desire and affection "Will you…stay?"

"Until, duty calls."

Akeno's kosode loosened and she guided her lover's hands to the hem of her hakama "Please, stay and keep me warm."

Harry nodded, as he threaded a hand through her long flowing black hair, Akeno heard Harry murmur something akin to Italian but more rhythmic and throatier. It didn't matter what he said, but Akeno's body felt as if she was naked in a cold breeze as the hair on her body stood up as magic pulsed through her and into the floor. She couldn't see the colour as she was too entranced by her mans emerald sparkling eyes, only this time they seemed to be glowing.

She turned in time to see a bright emerald green elaborate sigil of several unrecognisable creatures surrounding a large 'P', this sigil was currently fighting the older sigil of the House Gremory. Eventually the Gremory Sigil faded. "I think we're alone now." Harry whispered, pulling Akeno to him again, this time running his hand up her leg.

"The beating of our hearts is the only sound." Akeno sung softly back, before giggling as Harry picked her up and she directed him to her room. The last thing she remembered was Harry's shirt tearing and everything faded into sweet paradise.

(Next morning)

Harry grunted as he could faintly here his mobile ringing in his pants. Speaking of, where were his pants? Harry spied them on the floor next to Akeno's skirt; just outside the door.

He noticed it was Rias's personal number. He quickly realised that he and Akeno were naked and the room stunk "Troll Industries."

"Why do I have the feeling you're the reason why I can't reach Akeno." Rias replied tartly.

Harry chuckled, as he moved, Akeno shifted. "I'm not going to confirm or deny anything…What do you need of me? Last I checked, my death cleared any contract."

"I want you to stop the hijinks that you've done around my Queens' place of residence. Where is she? Is she okay?"

"With me and that depends on your term of 'okay'." Harry replied, as Akeno stretched and then positioned herself so Harry had his arms around her nude form.

"May I?" Akeno asked plucking the phone from Harry's ear, before putting it onto speaker.

"Rias-buchou, it's me…I'll put you on video call." Harry could barely restrain a grin.

Rias's glowering face came into view. She then blushed red and promptly hung up. "Well, she's going to kill you for this. Purity, is a big thing amongst Devils and the Supernatural."

Harry shrugged and ran his hand through her hair "Akeno, I couldn't care. I don't care whose peerage you're part of; if I have to I'd fight Rias…probably win."

"She is the Heir of Gremory, and talented with her power of destruction."

"Her loss…especially if she doesn't play dirty."

Just then the phone rang again, this time it was Serafall. Serafall put herself on face-time; Harry smirked. She looked horrendous "Fun night Sera?"

"Buu, Harry-chan…I was half-expecting you to turn up to breakfast with me. What a lousy minion, you are."

"Aye, I'm the lousiest of the lousy, the laziest of the lazy and many, many more. I, however, am not going to play nurse-maid to you when one like yourself should know thy limits. You have my condolences for your hangover, but not my sympathies. Besides, the Mao owe me, you, owe me. So I'm taking my rightfully sinned day off."

Serafall nodded "Spending it with Rias-tan's Queen…And annoying Rias?"

"Not…yet. I don't get paid to troll Team Rias Gremory, anymore. I DO however, get paid to troll the Red Dragon Emperor."

That elicited two giggles from the ladies listening and participating in the conversation. "Anyway, my lousy troll minion, I'm going to be finishing work about 13pm. Shall we get a late lunch?"

"Make it a late dinner/late lunch. I've got a hankering for German."

Serafall giggled "Why, Harry…are you planning to seduce me and do evil things to me in Germany?"

Harry shrugged "As I've told the Devils that haven't yet been broken by me…We're devils, Sera…Sinners need to apply. If things happen, things happen; go with the flow when one cannot be the flow. Although, Akeno gets to join in if she so desires."

Serafall blushed "So forward."

"Sinners need not apply."

"I am interested, but not so soon…I'm going to have a lazy day. Serafall-sama, thank you for understanding. Harry, I'm off for a shower…"

It was just after 14:00pm before Harry left the Himejima Shrine, and he left as he arrived in a total state.

(Sirius and Remus apartment)

Harry arrived home with a crunch, pop and a stumble. Startling the two adults and surprisingly Team Rias; sans Akeno. "Harry, where have you been? No calls, no patronus…yes you're the troll of the Underworld, the no-shit king and anime otaku with more power and money than sense." Sirius drawled, before sniffing.

"Harry…you didn't."

"Enough, Padfoot. Now Team Gremory, what can the Master of Pandas and emonium do for you? Need a plague to curse several houses? Boil brains? Stew kidneys? Or even just blessed water pills."

"Does everything coming from you, Harry always have to be mass torture, mayhem and death? Can't we ask you for something fun?" Koneko retorted.

"Mine and your types of fun, Koneko…are two drastically different things. Plus, you're more like the sassy little sister who assists me in trolling the Boob Emperor."

"HEY!" Shouted Issei, only for Hermione to swat him over the back of the head.

"Rias, Harry speaks brashly and truly…Harry, was that necessary to show you were playing hooky with Akeno?" Hermione questioned, hands on her hips and lips pursed. Meanwhile Sirius and Remus were dying with laughter under silencing charms.

"Believe me or believe me not, for your opinions matter not to I; but that idea was not of mine own creation." Seeing the deadpan look on Rias's face, it was clear that she didn't. "Onto, a slightly more concerning note…why are you all here, Dean…Seamus…did you…"

"We helped ourselves to your alcohol. Insincere apologies; considering you did the same and you outdrank us…"

"Yeah, yeah. So, Lady Rias…the Troll is in the house."

Rias sighed "I need you to investigate the White Dragon Emperor and Diodora."

Harry nodded "Anything else?"

"I don't trust Diodora, he…seems…" Rias began.

Harry nodded "Aye, I'll do it. If only for the fact that the way he looked at Asia and Xenovia…Little shit's good at familiar and spying spells. He reminds me a bit of Riser Phenex."

"How so? Kiba told us Harry, how you effortlessly rolled through Riser and his Peerage twice."

"First off, as much as I dislike Riser Phenex; that's based on irritable first meetings and his quite frankly abhorrent style of treating and collecting his peerage. After that fight and I humbled him, his eldest brother told me he'd become a better person…Not much but improved. Diodora…" Harry shivered. "He feels like Umbitch." That caused the spellcasters to wince and shiver.

"Care to elaborate?"

"He feels like an emotionless billboard with negative charms. Coriana Andrealphus and Kuisha Abaddon were both unnerved by him; considering that they're part of easily the strongest Bael Peerage in a while, that's saying something. He feels slimy and I wouldn't trust him quite frankly with Remus and Sirius's dirty laundry."

Rias nodded "So you're willing to assist us."

"I'll investigate but the Spanish Inquisition, I cannot take part of. As Leviathan's minion, I'm bound to a lesser extent to Mao law. I still do contracts etc, but I can't rip spinal cords out through a penis or lungs through an asshole."

Harry dissolved into cackles as the devils turned green "I've still got it."

"Zelretch, please…fuck off."

"How do I fuck off, my good lady?" Harry retorted to Hermione, his eyes rolled into his head as Koneko toe punted him between the legs.

"Stupid troll."

"Koneko, you realise he probably let you do that." Dean commented.

"He can suck it. I know he'll get me back."

Remus had at the point of Harry keeling over, pulled out his phone. He worked for Leviathan as a consultant "Leviathan, Harry's back and temporarily comatose."

"Who hurt my Big Bad Evil?"

"Koneko, something about it being overdue."

"Buuu, but true. Send him to me, he promised me a gaming session with Zechs and Juka."


	18. Chapter 18

Custodian  
Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**XVIII: What'd I Miss?**

Serafall and Harry were doing what an overly immature Maou with sis-con tendencies and her newest servant with trollish tendencies loved to do in downtime. Videogaming; currently they were playing Borderlands 2 on co-op with Ajuka Beelzebub and Sirzechs Lucifer.

Currently Harry was playing Gaige; a girl with a homicidal death bot, Serafall was using a Siren; weird explosive and eccentric, Harry somehow thought it fitted her. Sirzechs was playing the Soldier; death by firepower, considering how Sirzechs was outside of his own sis-con tendencies, perverseness for his wife and somehow being a good father on top of being a Maou, Harry was impressed. Ajuka was playing Zer0; the sniper swordsman, Harry had no comment as he hadn't met Ajuka that often.

At this moment in time, Harry was healing Sirzechs as he'd gone at gotten himself targeted by Slagged Thresher and had been killed off by Stalkers; Ajuka similarly had been taken out by Loaders and Serafall was rushing towards him. "Explain to me…HOW you've ended up with the Loaders?"

"I got lost."

"I can see that, what befuddles me is how you got that lost…You weren't even driving." Harry commented.

"I'm an explorer, I only really play this to wander about."

"Damnit Dora. No, Sera…I have low expectations of the jobs you need me to do, and Dora the Fucking Explorer does not even reach the bar of good idea…believe me that bar is low."

"You're no fun." Serafall retorted, the conversations were being had over microphone causing no end of laughter.

"On any day ending in a 'y' is what Koneko reliably informed me. Silly girl, I have to wonder, how's she dealing with all of that catnip." Harry retorted absentmindedly.

Sirzechs began to choke with laughter "How did you do that? My little sister has some truly powerful wards protecting her new residence; accompanied by a troupe of exceptionally gifted wizards."

"Considering, I'm the one she consulted on her powerful wards; and I TRAINED and SUMMONED that particular troupe. It'd be perfectly reasonable to say I have my ways in and out of the protections that she doesn't know about. Besides, my marijuana is growing in the basement."

"You mean the main strands that are going around the Underworld from the Gremory grounds is yours."

"Yeah, Crowley burnt a favour for my supplies."

"You, Harry are a bad influence on the Underworld." Ajuka sighed.

"For once that fault is not mine…originally. You can blame your lovely Foreign Affairs."

"We know, unfortunately Harry, your ability to cause and stir up trouble has now got to the point; especially amongst the up and coming heirs and heiresses that you're being attributed to everything going wrong." Sirzechs commented as he activated his soldiers gun turret to back up the Deathtrap.

"As long as Matou Crest Worms and people starring in tentacle hentai, or anything involving children are not being painted to me then I'm fine."

There was a stone silence "We're going to ignore the first two parts of that retort. So, as long as nothing endangers, kills or even hurts children outside of children being children, you're not endorsing it."

"Children are sacrosanct and innocent. Bound to Leviathan or no, anyone using my name to harm children…" Harry trailed off, Devils were hedonistic and sensualist entities and coupled with the various other factors; it was hard for him at times to rationalise what he's thinking and what are his impulses.

They were distracted by a klaxon on Harry's phone "Rias…"

"Did you know?"

"I know lots of things, but about what?"

"Vali being part of the Khaos Brigade, him being the descendant of Lucifer…the ORIGINAL Lucifer. Also, he's taken Gasper and Asia."

Harry looked at the screen, to see his character die "And now I'm dead. Okay, Rias…who is with you? Where are you?"

"Mine and Sona's peerage; your wizard colleagues are making themselves either useful or scarce. We're at the Clubhouse and why is Koneko acting like she's just had an anaesthetic?"

"I'll be right there."

Harry turned to Serafall "I've got to go do a thing."

"Aren't you getting dressed? You're in pj bottoms."

"They're calling me on my day off. What's Rias gonna do? Spank me, she can try. Sona? She'll be fighting off a blush."

"You're an asshole sometimes." Serafall stated.

"You pay me to be one…Unless you want to give me a Satan Ranger uniform?"

That rocked the three maou "You'd participate in us running around in spandex?" Ajuka stated.

"I mean I've run into a fight with one arm, my guts doing a full monty, whilst doing a full monty. Spandex, might not be so bad."

Serafall looked at her latest minion "You've done the Full Monty, and not told anyone?"

Harry shrugged "Oktoberfest, Serafall. You get us to do Oktoberfest and I'll Full Monty."

"Swear on it?" Serafall could be childish. Harry lifted his pinky, Serafall lifted her opposing one and they shook.

"I've never broken a pinky, yet."

"Is that pinky promise or pinky as in the finger." Ajuka asked curiously.

"Yes…Anyway, trolling to be done and insults to be exchanged." Harry announced imperiously as he slid on a pair of carpet slippers.

"Don't fear the entity who orders mass extermination in boots, fear the one in slippers; for he is a total monster."

"Same applies for trolling."

"Yes." There was a pop and Harry vanished.

(ORC)

The room was a mixture of panic, desperation and failed peace-keeping; this was the scene Harry apparated into "Hey peeps, wanna see a fabulous body?"

The shrieks and yelps were music to his ears "Harry! You're late." Scolded Hermione, a grin on her face.

"I'm never late. A wizard is never late, not is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to, Hermione." Harry replied gibly as he headed to the kettle and began prepping tea.

"Harry, making tea is my job." Akeno stated.

"As it is mine to send you to Elysium through pleasure and love, Akeno. The tea I'm wanting is considered heathen to you; I'm very much feeling like a heathen to day." Harry retorted, before kissing her on the forehead.

"Couldn't you have worn something more suitable." Pavarti asked, she seldom assisted Harry in his trolling; but some times it had to be done.

"If you meant nothing at all. I can easily oblige…" Pavarti and most of the people blushed or fought to hide the nosebleeds.

"Harry, why are you in pj's? Its past time people were up and about."

"I'm on the nightshift. Besides, it's mine and Sera's day off, we were…occupied."

"You…were doing what?" Growled Sona, water appearing in her hand.

Harry's shit-eating grin said it all. However, he'd inscribe a note saying 'video games' to Akeno along with words of 'play along'. Wandless magic, such a wonderful skill.

Neville however wasn't fooled. He'd seen Harry create the note and chose not say anything "If the God-Emperor Troll can stop dispensing troll-comments and Mindfuckery on Alucard's scale, we kinda need to address the Oppai Dragon in the room."

"NEVILLE! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Shouted Issei.

"We are, Issei…aside from when your motor-mouth of lewd comments is about to start. Harry, things have gone tits-up; far bigger than we could have ever thought."

"I asked you to a job and you cocked it up. I wanted you to investigate Vali and this happened." Rias growled as the Power of Destruction welled in her hands.

"First off, I think you're only supposed to blow the bloody doors off; pipe down on that power-trip. Second, my orders don't come from you; they come from Sera. Sera gave me other orders. Third, I've been up to my eyeballs dealing with funerals and anime…things. Someone's offered me a contract if I show up as someone called EMIYA?"

Harry shrugged "According to a new drinking and gaming buddy of mine; by the name of Azazel. Yes, that Azazel. Vali is Vali Lucifer, descendent of the OG Lucifer; his family are pricks. He's also the Vanishing Dragon. As for kidnapping Gasper and Asia…Only the first is his style."

"Then who'd take one of my servants? One of my peerage?" Rias growled.

Harry looked at the fierce red-head "Honestly, I haven't…" Just then his phone rang to the ringtone of 'You Say Run'.

"This Harry Potter?" Came wheedling, needling voice.

"Depends, do I owe you money?"

"No."

"Then this is Harry Potter, who is this? Speak false and I'll split reality to find you. Speak true and we might be able to have a civil discussion."

"My name is Astaroth, Diodora Astaroth and I'm the one behind the abduction of Argento Asia."

Harry placed the phone on loud-speaker "Not sure whether to applaud or be face-palm you, Astaroth. You managed to abduct a Bishop of Gremory, yet you call the most flippant, whimsical and master troll who may or may not be trying to console and provoke said Gremory Peerage."

There was a stillness "You'd do well to hold your tongue…"

"Not possible if you want a civil conversation, been there and done that."

Harry could sense Diodora was regretting calling him "Can you, please, put Heiress Gremory on. I wish to discuss a trade."

"It's for you, Rias…He's pissed."

Rias's eyes glinted "What are you going to do about Gasper?"

"I'll find out." With a soft crack, Harry left.

Harry returned "That was fast." Serafall commented.

"You know, had to be a troll. Butcher a few quotes, nail a few quotes and generally just be…well, me."

Serafall shook her head and pulled Harry to her "Unfortunately, Zechs has to go doing his 'dad thing' and one of Ajuka's servants blew up."

"Like bomb or inflated."

"Former."

Harry smirked "The minion is over there, over there, over there and up there and you genuinely miss bits of them."

Serafall giggled "You're simply the worst."

"I know I am."

The duo parted "You're unsure about this."

"Partially. Somewhat."

(Rias et al.)

Rias hung up on Harry's phone, swore briefly and contemplated destroying it. "Not good?"

"Not good indeed. Diodora wants Asia for his peerage and will do…things to her, if I do not agree to his requests. Unfortunately, he's got all of the cards."

Hermione smirked "Did he say what he would do?"

"Something called Matouing her."

Hermione's eyes flashed "Contact Harry, tell him that exactly. He'll get the reference."

Rias shook her head "I can't and I won't. I won't bring Harry down on all of my opponents; that runs the risk of me potentially losing my status as Heir to Gremory."

"And I'm sure there are no end of hopefuls."

Rias nodded sharply "Quite, now let us see about dealing with Astorath Diodora."

"Smash him into tiny pieces for any and all threats to you and yours. He's transgressed and Devil Law is big on the procedures and the blow-by-blow." Dean said, he was allied with Sona Sitri but he was also one of the biggest legal troll hopefuls outside of Gremory Crowley.

Everyone turned to look at him "Kidnapping a Bishop is a no go. Rias, did Astorath do anything prior to this? Think carefully, it could be anything."

"He did offer a trade."

Dean smirked "Was it by the book…?"

"He was, I wasn't…Oh no, by the Maou. Because I didn't follow protocol, the power of trade is still functioning and due to Asia being named; Diodora can only grab or lay hands on her due to her being the interested piece. If he tried to do that to any of the others, the natural power of the Evil Pieces would have rebuffed him…"

"Unless Harry ripped the shits throat out, the only person Harry would break protocol for would be Akeno."

Akeno giggled at that "Thankfully, Buchou and Harry have reputations and Harry has some recorded demonstrations of Ultra-Violence."

The Wizards and Witches face-palmed "Of course he does."


	19. Chapter 19

Custodian  
Harry Potter/Highschool DxD  
Harry Potter/?  
I own nothing  
This is my first fic in the Highschool DxD world.

**IXX: "I thought Harry was bad."**

Rias and Hermione had their heads bent over a few law books amongst Devilkind trying to find a suitable reparation for the wrongdoing on the behalf of Gremory to Astorath.

"Don't see why you can't contract Leviathan and get her to lend you Harry." Akeno said grinning widely as Rias flushed.

"Akeno, just because you're involved with Serafall's latest piece doesn't make you an advocate for dealing with the insanity that Serafall would have us do."

Akeno giggled "No, no, no…It is, I remember the wording of Serafall's instructions to my lover."

Hermione cocked her head "Serafall was the one dressed as a Sailor Moon?"

Rias nodded and Hermione paled "Akeno, that…is a horrible idea. I thought Harry was bad at making plans. But that is horrible."

"What's a horrible plan?" Koneko asked as she arrived looking like a Counter-Guardian version of Rin Tohsaka that had been given Avalon instead of Shiro.

"Akeno wants to endanger Sona, so Harry will arrive in fiery crash/dynamic entry, then proceed to offend and hit-on everyone and everything before opening a can 'this is going to explode' on everyone." Hermione explained.

"In other words, Harry being Harry…That's a bad idea."

"Considering Harry has now discovered Akeno actually likes him and he likes her…" Hermione stated as Neville entered ahead of Sona's peerage; he was looking rather ragged.

"I…found Harry. He was eating Sona's fridge out of existence. Genshirou had passed out but was getting up out of muscle memory." The well-built wizard said as he adjusted his shirt.

"Is that a hickey or a bruise?" Seamus asked, the Irish wizard had just run afoul of Xenovia Quarta a few days earlier. However, the Irish Pyromaniac and Illusionist and the newest Knight of Gremory, both found a common ground in the Church. Xenovia being strait laced as written, Seamus the laid-back drifter. In everyone's opinion once Xenovia got her own peerage; Seamus was jumping ship.

Rias looked up "Seamus, do you have any sensible or logical approaches that can be used to bring the Heir of Astaroth to the table? He has taken two of my Peerage; my friends and servants."

Seamus paused "I'm guessing the scope of 'contact Harry', 'contract with and for Harry' and anything that risks the Heiress of Sitri is off the table?"

Sona entered "What's this about endangering myself?"

"Some impertinent little shit-stain has abducted one of Rias's chess pieces. The naïve bishop and the time-stopping transvestite."

"In other words, both Bishops, Mr. Finnegan, Rias's casters and support."

Seamus nodded "Seams so. I was out of my skull and only just found out."

Rias and Sona looked at the Irishman "What is it with you British wand-wavers and alcohol?"

"You watch Harry James Potter, pull the Ministry of Magic to the ground and tell us to wipe our own arses. We had eight months of incompetency then most of us dropped out of Hogwarts; completed our education through tutors, and tried to do a hostile take-over. We called it 'Lord of the Flies', the only shame was the money we were promised dried up. Soon enough we were back to square one; we were planning to leave and then 'Hurricane Hazard' waltzed back in. So yeah, you need to drink."

Rias and Sona sighed "Rias, what have your additional help been suggesting?"

"We've been suggesting throwing you at the Heir of Astaroth thus provoking Leviathan's latest acquisition into turning Astaroth Diodora into well a deceased version of himself."

Sona sighed "No thanks. Harry would then take great satisfaction and even greater pleasure in tormenting my peerage and myself; more than he normally does."

Rias grinned "I share your sympathies; I am sorry but also not sorry for introducing Harry Potter and his family to the Underworld."

Sona giggled slightly "You apologise for Harry and his sect of the Supernatural's shortcomings; drastic as they might be and Lord Potters casual affinity for trollish tendencies and mass disasters…My, sister did right getting Potter sworn to her; it keeps his unpredictability where everyone sees it."

Seamus smirked "Sitri, you realise that Leviathan is rather…absentminded. Harry's no dog, more of a cat; goes where he wants, when he wants. He's been tasked to help you, thus beats up your peerage; Himejima controls his nightlife that's why he brings his migraines to us."

The assembling members of the Peerages and the contracted wizard/mage hybrids all glared at Seamus. "How does any of this assist us in getting my two bishops?"

Seamus shrugged "Challenge him to a fight…Or rating game. Most logical."

"I have no full peerage, my tactics relied on my bishops." Rias retorted.

"Improvise…Now, I'm going to find Harry and have a bit of a drink with him."

(Harry and Serafall)

Thankfully the Leviathans and Sitri's had holdings in Germany. The pair materialised in cosy penthouse suite "Shall we?"

Harry smirked "We shall indeed" with that chaos was introduced into Germany. As Serafall linked arms with Harry, his phone went off.

"Seamus."  
"Oh…oh dear… Thank you for informing me. Currently I'm in Germany; I'm…on business. So go have fun, and please hit that prick Astorath for me…I'm not picking up this mess, it's not even my fault."

Serafall giggled, she leaned closer to her new minion. Her hearing allowed her to make out the response "Sona and Rias are calling you a liar. They're blaming you for Genshirou Saji and Issei for failing to meet their clients."

"That's not me. I trained them leaving them plenty of time to get ready before meeting their clients. Not my fault, not my problem. Seamus, you're a living Sacred Gear, the **Flame Engine **it's common as fuck; it's the gear that gives 'Humanity Fuck-Yeah' elemental aligned magics. Yes the Avatar is possible but no it doesn't gain awesome special stances." Harry replied, only idly realising just now how much he already suspected about his classmates. "Now, if you want my advice; challenge Astaroth, troll his ass relentlessly. None of you need me to troll, I only make it easy. See you later, I have business contract to fulfil."

With that he hung up "Is that all I am to you?" Serafall pouted.

Harry's face split into a grin "I am whatever I need to be, to get out of your…interesting, side-project and minion or no." He could feel the raw power of the Mao next to him. As ominously as it came, it quickly vanished.

"I know, I'm sorry. I panicked; I could see that you were regenerating but you looked more like you'd be dead before your body could heal. Ajuka, examined you when you were unconscious, the wanded community's ability to heal is reliant on one's magical reserves and a few other things. In short, you're not immortal, nor are you immune to injuries that would definitely cause devils to retreat…you're hard to kill and extremely so. The 'Deathly Hallows' gives your soul and spirit more magic and resistance to death…a stop gap. Doctor Strange movie, we watched it one evening."

Harry nodded "The defib…I see."

Serafall suddenly grabbed Harry's arm "Come! We have Germany to drink and eat through!"

Harry didn't know just how bad the hangover was going to be, this time.

(Team Rias)

Diodora Astaroth had answered the challenge of the Rating Game. Rias assembled her peerage and her pact magicians downed their ghastly looking potions; all of which had successfully been decoded from the poisons, Harry brewed.

Rias shook her head as the portal to the Rating Game opened, she really needed to talk to Harry; she needed to talk to Harry about a lot of things about Kuoh and not upsetting the status quo.

"Let's go and get Gasper and Asia." Rias declared. Completely unaware of what was about to unfold.


End file.
